Whatever It Takes
by FlarnChef
Summary: Set after season 20 and well after Kitty leaves Dodge. Doc & Matt go to New Orleans to see an injured Kitty. There will be some spoilers... at some point. Disclaimers: As usual Gunsmoke is not mine and belongs to a scary conglomerate.
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever it Takes**

Chapter 1

Winter in Dodge City seemed colder than usual, at least for some. It had been almost a year since Kitty Russell left town. Life had slipped back into it's regular routine for the townsfolk. Adjustment was difficult for Doc and Festus, but at least Doc had gotten letters from her claiming to have a full and happy new life.

In reality adjustment didn't come so easily for Kitty Russell, but she'd never let on to that. Too proud to acknowledge she might have made a mistake, too protective of her heart that ached for the love of one man; she chose to walk away after nearly 20 years.

Matt Dillon adjusted to his loss by burying himself in his work. He never mentioned Kitty, which worried Doc some, but it didn't seem to effect Matt's work. What he couldn't adjust to were the circumstances around her departure; she just up and left. No note. No good-bye. No forwarding address. Matt had been crushed, but knew it was his own doing for not only missing Kitty's birthday again, but also not letting her know he had to leave town for a few days. Nights on the trail were the worst time for him now. Alone in the vast darkness of the plains, Kitty haunted his mind. It was torture that at times made him feel as if his heart would explode from the loss of what he'd come to know as a part of himself. That feeling always came over him as he made his way back into Dodge knowing there would be no light on for him at the Long Branch.

Burying herself in her new business venture was the perfect way to adjust to what was now missing in her life. Kitty was ready for the challenge of opening a new gambling establishment, but what posed itself as her most difficult challenge was finding herself awake before dawn every morning. When she knew hundreds of miles away, he would be getting up for work.. Remembering the dip of the bed as he sat back down to pull on his boots and kiss her shoulder good morning. Dawn... the beginning of a new day, and the time when Kitty died a little inside.

Business was booming at the Queen of Hearts Saloon. Kitty was at least truthful about in her letters to Doc. She wrote long letters bragging of the excitement, old friends and bright lights of the city. The truth was that many of her old friends were gone. Saloon life in a city like New Orleans could be unforgiving. The excitement and bright lights of the city just meant that Kitty worked longer hours while meeting a constant flux of men that weren't Matt Dillon.

Kitty bought into half the business from a couple of friends from the old days that not only managed to keep themselves afloat in the saloon business, but did it as husband and wife. Maisey had been a saloon girl like Kitty back then, bright witty and full of dreams. Butch was the young bar keep. He was a bit older than Maisey, but younger than most men behind the bar. They fell hopelessly in love, and sometime after Kitty left New Orleans they were married. Kitty kept in touch with Maisey as she moved west finally settling in Dodge. Good friends were hard to come by, Kitty thought and these were good people.

It was late in the afternoon that Doc received a telegram. Oddly enough he was partaking of some mid afternoon refreshment with Festus and Newly at the Long Branch when Barney swooped in from the telegraph office with the note. Doc's face paled as he read the telegram.

Incident at saloon stop Kitty in hospital stop Injured stop Need your help stop Please come stop Regards Butch Steedle

As Doc began to tell Newly that he'd be leaving town for a while, he thrust the telegram towards him to read. Doc was the only one that knew the whereabouts of Miss Kitty, but he could no longer hide the information from Newly, who would have to take over things for Doc while he was away. Festus not wanting to be left out, began his line of questioning.

"Wats wrong, Doc? Zar an emergency fer ya? Anythin' I kin do ta help ya?"

Newly immediately handed Festus the telegram. Doc tried to snatch it from Festus' hand as he methodically tried to decipher the note.

"Now jist wait a minute, Doc. I cun see this iz 'bout Miz Kitty, but cha know I caint read that fast. Does Matthew know or should I go tell 'em?"

"No you won't tell Matthew!" Doc barked as he snatched the note from the Deputy's hand. "Kitty has wanted to keep her new life and her whereabouts private, and I promised her I would. This might change things, but don't you go blabbin' your mouth off to anyone including Matt. Ya hear me?" Trying to look calmly at Newly, Doc somewhat regretfully pointed towards Festus. With a sigh of resignation he shook his head and tugged at his earlobe. "Go 'head an tell him. He'll make our lives a living hell if we don't... and I guess he ought'a know."

A very confused and dejected Festus reluctantly agreed to Doc's demands. Doc rubbed his mustache as he nodded to Festus and then patted him on the back. Telling the two men he'd be back, Doc whipped on his coat, mumbling to himself about the apparent downfalls of teaching Festus to read. He scurried out of the Saloon to the train station to book passage east, and then telegraph office to send off a reply to his telegram including a couple questions. He prayed for a quick response as he rushed down Front Street to make a quick stop at the Long Branch before heading to his office to pack. Doc, preoccupied with the telegram, his head bent and mind focused elsewhere crossed directly in front of Dillon. Matt's friendly greeting went unheard. Assuming Doc was focused on some emergency mission, he would catch up with the doctor afterward, and headed for his office.

A short while later Matt found himself needing some fresh air and stepped out onto the boardwalk. As he turned around after shutting the door, he very nearly knocked a hurried Barney out into the street. Matt caught Barney's shoulders before he careened in the dirt road.

"Whoa there Barney!" Matt chuckled and smiled warmly at the telegraph man.

"Hey, watch it!" Realizing who was standing before him, he recovered. "Oh, sorry Marshal. I gotta' get this over to Doc." Waving the telegram. "You're goin' with him, ain't ya? She, I mean Miss Kitty is in some place called Touro Infirmary, Marshal."

Barney didn't wait for an answer and was flying up the street, his scarf blowing like a flag behind him. Matt knew he wouldn't get the information he wanted from Doc, so he headed for the train station, then the telegraph office and finally to find Newly and Festus. He was going with Doc to be with Kitty and nothing was going to hold him back. This was a matter of life and death. Matt just wasn't sure whether the life at stake was Kitty's or his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 2

It was nearly ten at night; the train was preparing to pull out when a rather red faced Marshal Dillon ducked his tall frame and entered the train car in search of Doc Adams. On the move since hearing of the apparent crisis in Kitty's life, Matt was sweating as he took his overcoat off and threw it on the seat across from Doc. The physician nearly exploded at the sight of the bleary-eyed Marshal.

"What in thunder are you doin' here Matt? Where do you think you're goin'?" Doc squinted his eyes and grumbled loudly. "That damn Festus...can't keep is mouth shut!"

"No Doc, it wasn't Festus. Not this time, at least." Matt smiled wearily as he took a seat. "It was Barney. He just figured I'd be goin' with ya. For a change, I'm glad he shared the information meant for someone else. Real glad." He patted Doc on the knee and looked him in the eye and winked.

"How am I gonna explain your being with me? I promised I'd keep her whereabouts a secret!" He shook his head as he rubbing his mouth as he stared at the floor.

"Don't tell her anything, Doc. I'll take the responsibility for my being there. Besides, I don't even know if she'll see me, but I need to see her." Matt gazed out the train window into the blackness of the night. "I need her, Doc."

"Son, ya know it is none of my business, but Kitty and you mean a lot to me. She was hurtin' when she left and you were the cause. I've forgiven you Matt, but what I don't understand is your acting the past year as if she never existed."

Matt looked at Doc in disbelief and was at a loss for words. He never realized until that moment that he avoided discussion of Kitty during his conversations. It was for self preservation; over the past year the mention of her name was like salt on a wound. Hearing her name made his heart blister from the loss. He very seldom laid open his feelings, unfortunately even to Kitty. Suddenly Matt felt sick. All the pain and loneliness he'd suppressed for nearly a year welled up in his gut which was now tied in a knot. Matt remained quiet, his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"Doc what have I done?" Matt lamented, "What am I gonna do?"

Doc's reaction was fatherly in tone. "Matthew, we're gonna have some time together here stuck on this train, so why don't ya try, by talkin' to me. Maybe if you can bring yourself to explain things to me, it won't be so hard telling Kitty."

"Doc, I need to show you something." He reached in his shirt pocket, pulled out a tiny blue velvet sack. "I 've never shown this to anyone. I was gonna give it to Kitty on her birthday last year."

Matt gently fumbled with the bag. His big fingers just didn't want to work so Doc put his hand out in an offer to help. Carefully Doc pulled a tattered blue ribbon from the bag. Tied to the ribbon was a key and a delicate silver filigree sapphire ring.

"I was gonna ask her to marry me, Doc, on her birthday. An' I shot that all to hell."

The doctor looked at the marshal proudly. "That's a right pretty ring, Matt." Then his eyes got misty. "You picked this 'cause it is the color of her eyes, didn't ya?"

Puzzled he then inquired about the key. That bashful boyish grin played across Matt's rugged face which turned three shades of pink. As he relinquished a sigh, he explained that it was the key to Kitty's quarters at the Long Branch and something near and dear to his heart.

As Matt began to speak his eyes welled up, but no tears fell. "I've kept this key on me since the day Kitty gave it to me. I guess I keep it close to remind me that there was a place where I actually could relax and feel safe," he chuckled without humor, almost like a boy in the comfort of his own bed. The ring Doc, is a constant reminder of what a fool I've been." Again Matt looked out the window of the train, afraid Doc Adams might see a weakness in him that his pained soul would reveal. "I was hoping to put another key on that ribbon; a key to a place I bought for Kitty. A house on the edge of town for the both of us. Kitty has been on my mind for what seems like every minute of every day since she left Dodge." He clutched the ribboned treasures in his fist and closed his eyes. "She is with me all the time, Doc. I need to say things I should'a said to her years ago. Maybe I'm being selfish again by needing to tell her things that she wanted to hear from me a long time ago. Why should she take me back after years of disappointments?"

This was going to be an emotional journey Doc though, as he pulled a flask of whiskey out of his jacket. It wasn't until they arrived in San Antonio to switch trains that they realized they had talked all through the night. Doc, yawning and stretching his arms suggested they get some shuteye on their final leg to New Orleans. He wasn't sure what condition they were going to find Kitty in, so they needed to be rested. Sleep evaded Matt though he dozed off lightly. The thought of seeing Kitty again scared the sleep out of him while exhilarating his memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 3

New Orleans was barely awake when the train pulled in from the west. The sky was a light blue gray; the sun trying to recover from an early morning cleansing rain. Doc and Matt were both pleasantly surprised by the balmy breeze that welcomed them to the Crescent City. Once they gathered their baggage the two wearied travelers marched through the station to the street in hopes of catching a carriage to Touro Infirmary. Doc summized that Matt must be getting anxious, with the barrage of unanswerable questions he had for Galen.

"Is Kitty's place near here? I'd like to check it out, if that's okay. D'ya think it'll take long to get to this infirmary? How warm does it get here this time of the year? Do you know how Kitty's friends are?"

"Matt, I old you everything I know." Trying to lighten the load on Matt's mind as well as his own, Doc joked. " Your startin' to sound like Festus, with all that questioning."

When they reached the street Matt saw a young man holding a placard with 'Doctor Galen Adams' painted on it. A rather surprised Galen Adams introduced himself as well as Matt. The young man whose bright green eyes were striking against his dark skin, introduced himself as Lucian. He would be taking them to the sanitarium where Kitty was.

"Sanitarium?" Doc squawked. "I just received a telegram three days ago saying she was at Touro Infirmary! What the hell is going on here?"

Matt was set to step in when Lucian began apologize. Though he had an unusual accent, Doc thought Lucian to be very articulate.

"I do apologize, as does Doctor Merrill. Doctor Marcellus Merrill runs Fenwick Sanitarium. Miss Russell was moved there the day before yesterday. It seems the Infirmary could do no more t'help her." He smiled shyly as he put their bags in the back of the large carriage. "She is settled in at Fenwick and in good hands with the doctor. I am studyin' under him. Well, I hope to be a doctor someday, but I do odd jobs 'round the grounds at the home. I am sorry for any inconvenience," he added.

"Where is this sanitarium from here?" Matt was getting tense. "Do you where Miss Russell's saloon is? I'd like to check out the place."

"Matt, what do you think you're gonna do? We need to see Kitty." Doc turned to Lucian and also asked where the sanitarium was.

"Fenwick is in Covington, sir. It is on the other side of Lake Ponchartrain. By carriage it is an easy two hour ferry ride, but it is early in the day. I'll gladly show you whatever you'd like to see here in N' Orleans." He motioned them into the carriage.

Matt was taken with the beauty of the city. It sure was no Wichita, he thought. St. Charles Street, Esplanade Avenue, and Royale Street were all mentioned by Kitty from time to time. Warm thoughts of her comforted him for the first time since she had left him. He had to find out what happened at that saloon.

Doc and Matt were both in awe of the grandeur before them as they set their eyes on the Queen of Hearts Saloon. Although not as fancy as some of the other structures they'd just passed, the Queen of Hearts was a far cry from the dusty cattle town saloons of Dodge City including the Long Branch.

As Matt started to get out of the carriage Doc barked at him. "Where in blue blazes do you think you're going, Matthew Dillon? We came here to help Kitty! You don't know New Orleans. How are ya gonna find us? You're just being crazy now!"

Matt asked Lucian to take his things along with Doc to Covington. There were some things he needed to find out in town and there was no need for them to wait.

Matt was steely eyed as he responded to Doc. "You help Kitty your way, and I'll help her mine. I'm sure there is a livery around here somewhere and will be along as soon as I get a few answers. If Covington is north on the other side of the lake, I'm sure I can find it, Doc." He tried to comfort the old man's worries with a grin. "I managed to ride to Mexico and find my way back to Dodge a few times."

"Go on, Lucian," Doc grumbled, "there's no changin' his mind. He's as stubborn as that redhead we're goin to see."

Matt chuckled at the thought of Kitty's stubbornness, smiled and told Doc he'd be there before dark. They could have dinner together. Doc shut his eyes for a second and shook his head, then nodded to Lucian to continue on to the sanitarium. What Doc didn't know was that Matt had caught the movement of someone in the saloon. Once the carriage was up the street, Matt headed for the stairs and knocked on the front door. His knocking went unanswered which caused him to bang vigorously until he heard the locks. At the door was a white haired black man who immediately told the marshal that the place was closed.

"Sorry to bother you," Matt spoke politely, "but I'm a friend of Miss Russell from Dodge City. I was wondering if anyone could tell me what happened to her. My name is Matt Dillon."

Matt let his badge be seen as he put his hand out to shake the old man's hand, who was hesitant at first. Rethinking that this was a friend of Miss Kitty, the man placed his work worn hand in the marshal's for a healthy shake. Jacob was his name, he explained, but the Steedles weren't there. Maisey was still in the hospital, and her husband, Butch spent most of the day there with her. He'd be back later in the afternoon to open the place at night. Matt asked Jacob what had happened to Maisey and Kitty, but all Jacob could tell him was that there was a robbery attempt that took both the women by surprise. Maisey was messed up pretty bad; much worse than Kitty.

"Jacob," Matt asked solemnly, "can you direct me to the local law office? I'd really like to speak with a policeman about what happened here."

"If you're lookin' for some honest answers Mr. Dillon, sir, head dat ways," he pointed, "to Canal St. an' de police office is dare on de left. You best be askin' for a policemen named McNultey... ummm... Conor McNultey. He be a good friend of Miz Kitty, an' do right by you."

Matt thanked Jacob, but as he turned to leave the old man grabbed the marshal's big hand in his two shopworn ones. His milky aged eyes stared into Matt's clear blue ones.

"Please tell Miz Kitty dat we be prayin' for her and lord willin' she be back wit us real soon. Tell her... Jacob misses her coffee."

Matt gave Jacob's hand a shake of confidence, grinned warmly and told him the message would be delivered. The marshal added that Miss Kitty will probably be right happy to get the message, too.

Matt took broad steps towards Canal St. thinking to himself. Conor McNultey... McNultey... friend... FRIEND? Aw hell...everyone in Dodge thought Kitty and I were just friends, too! Matt swallowed hard, tried to shake the thought from his mind and continued on his mission for Kitty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 4

As the carriage headed for the edge of town to catch the next ferry. Doc took in the daytime sights of the Crescent City, and likened it to Kitty. It was beautiful, vibrant, a little wild, and most likely containing untold mysteries after dark. Doc wasn't up for chatting, and Lucian seemed to sense that. Now the old doctor had another worry on his mind besides Kitty Russell; Marshal Matt Dillon was in an unknown city, poking his nose into things.

When they had reached the ferry dock, Lucian pulled out a silver flask. He unscrewed the large silver top, then pulled out the cork, and poured some amber liquid into the silver top, using it as a cup.

"I know there is much on your mind Doctor Adams, but I also know that there is a chill out there on the middle of the lake." Lucian held out the small silver cup. "This'll fend off some of mother nature's bite. It is some fine Jamaican rum, sir. Doctor Merrill suggested I offer you some. If you like, I can get you some sent to your guest house."

Doc nodded in approval after sipping a bit of the liquor. He then stepped from the carriage so it could be led onto the ferry and followed Lucian. Once on the ferry, Lucian took Doc to a small comfortable room where they would sit during the excursion across the lake. The young man offered Doc another drink, and Doc begrudgingly accepted another shot of rum saying playfully he wanted to be alert when he saw Miss Russell. Lucian's bright eyes responded with a look of sadness.

"I have talked to Miss Russell a number of times since she arrived at the sanitarium; telling her stories and the like. I am sorry to say she doesn't respond. She is remarkably beautiful and has healed nicely from the physical trauma. What I am to understand, she was speaking the first three weeks after the unfortunate event, but these last two and a half weeks, she hasn't spoken at all.

Doc was stunned by what he had just been told, but when he began to speak, Lucian interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Doctor Adams. I have overstepped my boundaries and should let Doctor Merrill go over all the information available. It's just... well, Miss Russell is well liked in the area and...oh, I best shut my mouth now."

Thinking he'd said too much, a look of fear swept over Lucian's face,. Doc smiled at him comfortingly.

"That's okay son. This is just between you and me, an' I appreciate any information you'd care to share. Kitty, I mean Miss Russell is loved back in Dodge City." There was a twinkle in Doc's eye as he remembered, "She has that effect on people."

Once at the police station, Matt spied a thin young man with an unusually large mustache sitting behind a rather massive desk as he entered. The man stood and Matt noted that the baby faced man in uniform was nearly as tall as himself.

"Good morning," Matt stated in a most professional manner, "I'm looking for a policemen by the name of Coner McNultey. Jacob, down at the Queen of Hearts Saloon told me to ask for him."

Sizing Matt up, the young officer raised to his full height, trying to give the air of being as big as the marshal as he introduced himself as McNultey. For a brief moment Matt was dumbstruck at the thought that Kitty might be involved with someone as young as this pup. Gritting his teeth into a near smile, the marshal introduced himself as a friend of Kitty Russell's from Dodge City.

"The name is Matt Dillon. I'm the marshal back in Dodge." He reluctantly offered his hand and received a mighty shake from McNultey.

Realizing that this man was not only a friend of Kitty's but from Dodge City brought an enormous toothy smile to the young officer's face. "She said she'd been friends with the local law back in Dodge, but I never expected a US marshal! I do hope you are here to see her even though she has been moved to Covington."

Still keeping cool and distant, Matt said seeing Kitty was the main reason he was in New Orleans, but now felt he needed to know more about what had happened at the saloon. Using his power as US marshal was inappropriate but right now, he didn't care.

"I'd like to get some more information from the incident report." Matt led the young man to believe he already knew things, and just wanted more information.

"Miss Kitty is like family, an' I'd like to do anything I can for her, but things aren't what they seem here." The young officer spoke in a hushed tone and then sighed. "Look marshal, I'll show it to you. My replacement is due in shortly, so please do your reading quickly."

Matt was truly confused but followed Coner into the back where he pulled a piece of paper out of a rather thin file. As he handed it over to Matt, he uttered urgently, "Please meet me in front of the Grove House Tavern in an hour. There are some things I think you should know" He began to leave Matt to study the paper, then stopped at the door. "Oh, and please take the badge off for a while. A great number of things could be jeopardized if seen."

Matt thought twice about asking the young man what he meant, but knew there would be time later, and took to concentrating on the report. Right off, Matt was taken back by the date the incident happened. It occurred almost six weeks prior. Matt wondered whether Doc had known about it all this time, but hadn't said anything. Further down on the paper he noted that the break in was considered a botched robbery, even though Maisey was found grimly beaten and raped. Matt found some relief, upon reading that Kitty was listed as only tied up and beaten. The man caught and charged was a drifter named Gus Leotie. The name meant nothing to the marshal, but this wasn't his territory and he hadn't looked at any wanted posters in a few days. Apparently this Leotie caught Kitty alone doing inventory and tied her up. Maisey had walked in innocently taking the brunt of the man's actions when she tried to stop him from hitting Kitty. Besides being pistol whipped, it seemed Kitty received the rest of her physical injuries from her own actions. In trying to make enough noise that would be heard upstairs, Kitty pushed herself and the chair she was tied to against a full shelving unit of liquor bottles. The loud crash alerted Butch and the man delivering ice, to the women's predicament

Matt had a bad feeling about this crime. The reality that Kitty had been moved to a sanitarium over five weeks after the assault worried him as well. The fact that McNultey wanted to meet with him away from the office along with his insisting the marshal take off his badge fueled his concern. Matt unpinned his badge, slipped it in his pocket as he strutted out of the back room. He stopped to ask the young officer for directions to the Grove House Tavern, when the door flew open and a rather corpulent black haired officer brusquely marched into the office.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later cousin Timothy." Coner said, good heartedly slapping Matt on the arm.

Playing along with whatever this charade was, Matt answered, "You surely will son." Tipping his hat to the recently arrived officer, Matt smiled. Once outside though, the false smile faded. The lake was north, so Matt opted to head in that direction in the hopes that the tavern was that way and some kind soul would give him directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 5

The gentle rocking of the ferry and the rum soothed a rather restless Doc Adams into some much needed sleep. Lucian was pleased about that fact; he really didn't want to explain anything else about Kitty Russell's condition. The old doctor would find out soon enough and in the proper manner. Once docked on the other side of the lake, the young man wakened Doc and escorted him back into the carriage. Though worried about Matt as well as Kitty, a still exhausted Doc slipped back into a light slumber.

Doc was jolted awake when Lucian maneuvered the carriage up the drive to the sanitarium. He was pleasantly surprised to view a lovely Victorian building; the grandeur of which looked more like a fine mansion than a medical facility. The grounds were nicely manicured, and in the distance he could see a small pond as well.

"Why Lucian, this place is beautiful," he swiped his mustache and nodded an affirmation, "just beautiful!" Now Doc was excited. Apprehensive but eager to see the redhead that he hadn't seen in almost a year; the woman he considered a daughter in his heart.

"If you follow me, "Lucian offered, "I'll show you the guest house, and bring all the luggage along shortly. You can freshen up"

Doc became fussy saying he had wanted to see the young woman for months now. He'd rather talk to Doctor Merrill and see her before being taken to the guest house. Lucian was taken back by the brusque tone in Doc Adams' voice and it showed.

The old doctor rubbed his mouth, shook his head and grinned humbly. "I haven't been fresh in years, young man." Doc sealed his unusual apology with a wink.

A much relieved Lucian answered Doc Adams with a tiny chuckle. "I'll take you to Doctor Merrill. Then I'll take all your bags to the guest house. The house has enough rooms for the other gentleman also, who I will watch for, and I imagine he will have little need to freshen up as well." Doc retorted retorted with his own hearty chuckle at the man's insight.

Upon entering the sanitarium, the old doctor continued to be pleased with the surroundings. The place looked as clean as a hospital, but had the ambiance and comfort of a home. Lucian guided him down a hall to Doctor Merrill's private office. Once Lucian presented Galen Adams and introductions took place, Lucian disappeared. Doc Adams noted that even standing, Merrill was a diminutive man, younger than himself but balding. For a brief second, standing with his shabby hat in his hand, the old doctor felt like a country bumpkin, but Doctor Merrill took the man's hand in both of his for an amiable handshake..

"Doctor Adams", the younger doctor welcomed, "I trust your journey was pleasant or at least without problems. Let us get right to it and go over Miss Russell's records. This is the information I received from the hospital," Merrill offered a file, "and my evaluation."

The speed with which Galen whipped out his glasses could only have only been matched by the good marshal's famous gun draw.

His heart sank as he read the medical facts.  
_Miss Russell received a concussion to the right side of her head from a pistol beating. There were multiple cuts and bruises to the left side of her body as well as face from broken glass and shelving unit. The left side of her head obtained a contusion from hitting the shelving unit._

Doc felt a chill up his spine as he read on.  
_The blindness was diagnosed as a result of the concussion or contusion, possibly both but was considered temporary. During the first three weeks of Miss Russell's recovery she slept very little. The sleep she did get brought on vicious nightmares. Medication induced sleep helped, but by week four she finally was able to sleep without the assistance of laudanum; her verbal communication skills stopped at that time._

Doc swallowed hard and tried to retain his composure.  
_There had been no improvement in her sight after five weeks. With the loss of her verbal facilities along with the apparent lack of interplay with the staff, after the first three weeks, Miss Russell state was considered vegetative. Small meals had been partaken of regularly until that time, when the need for forced feeding was introduced. All of Miss Russell's outward injuries were healing properly._

Doctor Merrill could tell when the old doctor had finished reading Kitty's file. Doc Adams stared vacantly out the window attempting to come to terms with what he had just read. The young doctor cleared his throat in an attempt to gently bring his guest back to reality and spoke with equal care.

"First of all I want you to know, we don't believe in forced feeding here; only as a last resort. This is the main reason I had Mr. Steedle wire you to come immediately. Miss Russell hasn't had proper sustenance since her arrival here four days ago. My hope was that maybe hearing the comforting voice of a close friend would bring her back to us, at the very least for nourishment." Merrill looked into Doc's worried eyes. There was no way to make this easy.

"Essentially, Miss Russell has suffered massive emotional trauma. Whether it is a result of what occurred the day of the robbery or was rekindled by that event; I don't know. So I need your help as a friend of Miss Russell's as well as her doctor. Come let's look in on her. I'd imagine she is in the family room at this hour"

The family room Doc likened to a living room, but with more sofas, love seats and chairs. There were even window seats by most of the many windows Kitty rigidly sat facing a window without a seat in a high backed wheelchair. Doc recognized her instantly from behind. The sunlight shining through the window created a fiery halo around his girl's head. Sadly, the fire was gone in her eyes, Doc noted when he finally stood next to her. A very frail Kitty Russell gazed out the window blankly.

Doc Adams sighed, as he habitually pulled on his ear while deep in thought. He wondered how Matt was going to deal with all this plus whatever information the marshal was able to acquire in the city.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 6

Matt Dillon wandered the streets of New Orleans in awe. He had some time before his meeting in front of the Grove House Tavern, so he studied the variety of buildings and the people meandering in and out of them. Matt began to wonder how a woman like Kitty Russell could have been happy in a dusty cow town like Dodge City. He could tell there was much more action and excitement here than could be found anywhere in Kansas. Deep in thought while strolling the streets, the marshal hadn't realized he'd walked in a circle until he saw the Queen of Hearts Saloon half way up the block. Not wanting to pass the police station again, he decided to back track a couple of blocks. The big man in the big city was out of his element and found it just a little unnerving. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Doc he'd gotten lost. He came upon an old black woman selling fruit on a street corner. The marshal opted to ask her for directions. He tipped his hat slightly before speaking, noting her colorful clothing as well as her delicate features.

"Excuse me ma'am," he requested humbly, "can you point me in the direction of the Grove House Tavern?" It was obvious he was not from New Orleans, but felt the need to tell her that her was visiting from out of town and got turned around.

"Bonjou. Mo kap mete vou enna, Met." The old woman perceived a change in Matt's eyes and spoke again. "Ah cahn get you zahr, sir."

Matt was taken aback by her quick acknowledgment of what she had quickly surmised from the impartial mask as marshal; his face was as usual void of emotion. She probably realized that he didn't understand the language, Matt thought, because he wasn't from New Orleans. He had to listen carefully; finding her thick accent difficult to understand, he repeated the directions back. She grinned and nodded approval.

Looking at the array of fruit, Matt's stomach grumbled. The only fruits he actually recognized and tasted before were the apples, oranges and strawberries. When he asked how much the apples were, she grabbed three of what looked like tiny oranges. As Matt put his hand out, the fruit seller cupped her hand under his, held the fruits along with his large and studied the law man's face.

"For you... ne...rien...for free. Take zeese, dae will mak you tink of her." Matt wanted to pull his hand away, but couldn't. The old woman's gaze was mesmerizing. "Save won for malad fom." She stopped and corrected herself. "Ze woman, sir. She iz ill, yes? " Wary about responding, he began to ask what the fruit was, but she interrupted him to say they were called Satusma Mandarin oranges and were very, very sweet. He kept one of the tiny fruits in his large hand while he put the other two in his deep pockets, as he strutted off in the direction of the Grove House Tavern. He studied the small orange before he began to peel it. For a fleeting moment the marshal from Dodge City became melancholy; the color of the peel reminded him of Kitty's hair in the afternoon sun while picnicking at Silver Creek. He attempted to shake the memory out of his head quickly; focusing on the directions to the tavern. Matt nearly came undone when he held a tiny soft section of orange in his massive palm. The thought of his woman's lips flowed into his mind; Kitty's lower lip, to be exact. He popped it into his mouth in the hopes that the image would dissolve from his mind, when the piece of fruit disappeared. Stopped in his tracks, the love sick marshal's stomach flip flopped. Sweet and moist; just as he remembered Kitty's kisses.

"Cousin Timothy!" The booming voice that came from behind him was ignored. Matt was momentarily fighting an inner demon he finally heard his last name being called. "Dillon?" The marshal spun around to find himself eye to eye with Coner McNultey. He was relieved at who it was, but no one would ever have been able to tell. Matt reverted back into his neutral controlled Marshal Dillon manner.

"Are we going in?" Tilting his head toward the saloon and gently holding the rest of the orange in his hand. The young officer smiled. "No we'll walk a bit to a local park. There are less ears and eyes there." He looked at Matt's hand. "I see you've bought one of our local delicacies! Sweet, isn't it?"

"Very," Dillon responded, handing the rest to the young man, "and I think I've had enough for the time being. It was given to me by an old black woman selling fruit from a cart. I'd asked her for directions to the tavern."

"Did she speak Creole and dress in unusually colorful clothes?" Matt nodded an affirmation. "She gave you the fruit?" Coner asked quizzically. A look started to cross the marshal's face as if he might have been poisoned when McNultey laughed outwardly while twirling his mustache.

"Come, lets' walk." The young man began, "My dear marshal, you've been touched. That was Moman Justine. Moman means mother. She is our local mystic, witch doctor, eccentric or voodoo queen. It just depends on who you talk to." He continued to talk as they hiked up Esplanade Avenue, crossing Bayou St. John, matching one another's gait stride for stride.

"She must of sensed something about you. Moman is a shrewd business woman, and wouldn't give anything away, unless a spirit or some feeling told her to." An overly eager Coner McNultey continued. "What did she tell you?"

Matt needed to change the subject swiftly. "Before we get down to discussing the issues around the Queen of Hearts robbery, I need to know if there is a livery near by. I'm gonna need a horse to get out to Covington."

"As luck would have it." Coner mused. "There is a livery right near the park."

"That will be a great help, McNultey. So, what is going on here that we have to be so careful about? There really doesn't seem to be anything unusual from reading the incident report."

"Marshal, information has been deleted from that report," the officer spoke hesitantly, "I can't tell you exactly what is missing, but I can assure you that it has been changed. Did you know that our Chief of Police was killed recently?"

Matt's brow furrowed. "Yes I knew about his being killed; on his doorstep of his home, as I recall. We hear about the loss of one of our own all too frequently, but what does this have to do with the Queen of Hearts and Miss Russell?"

McNultey looked around cautiously for he spoke. "Have you heard of the Matranga crime family? The family runs the Black Hand Gang which have deep roots in corruption here, activities including extortion and labor racketeering. They are the ones that did the Chief in and as a result have infiltrated the police force." Matt noted the young officer looked uncomfortable, but let him continue without interruption letting the young man explain who these criminal were and where they came from.

"They have been extorting money out of businesses; money for so called protection. Businesses have been burned out; owners beaten or just disappeared. Hennessy, rest his soul, tried protecting businesses the best he could, but in the end..." His voice broke off. "Anyway, in these cases, women were seldom abused. I think what happened at the Queen of Hearts was a result of Miss Russell's refusal to make the payoffs." He smiled shyly adding, "I'm sure you know how head strong she can be."

The big lawman sighed, his face openly sad. "Oh yes, that's Kitty for sure." Matt took a deep breath before speaking. "Coner, I need to talk to Leotie. Something just isn't sitting right with me."

McNultey made a clicking noise and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry to tell you this, although I am sure it was part of their plan, but Leotie is dead. Before you ask, I know it wasn't in the incident report. It wasn't in it because he was killed while under custody. The gang started using expendable drifters for some jobs. What happened at the Queen of Hearts is an example. I don't know what happened, except I think it went wrong. I try to keep my nose out of things." Matt couldn't decide whether the look on the young officer's was that of concern of just plain fear. "Marshal, I have a wife and baby. I have to protect them as best I can, but with your being here for Miss Russell, I thought you should have a better idea of what has happened; for her sake. My father would have wanted it that way."

Marshal Dillon was now confused and asked what his father had to do with. Too late, Matt thought, maybe he shouldn't have asked. Maybe Kitty had been keeping company with McNultey's father.

"My father used to frequent the Queen of Hearts, and frequented it more after my mother died last April of pneumonia. Pop was heart broken. Bless Miss Russell. She'd sit and talk with him for what might have been hours or just listen to him talk about my mother. He passed six months later." McNultey bravely held back his tears. "He thought, well we all think, Miss Russell is something special. My little one was born on Thanksgiving. Miss Russell gave us a lovely christening blanket, saying it was from my father; she'd just ordered it for him, but we knew better."

Both men smiled wistfully to themselves for their own reasons. Coner spoke first breaking their momentary silence.

"These are dangerous times here in the Crescent City. I don't think Miss Russell is in any danger where she is now, but I need to warn you to tread carefully. As you look for answers, it may be difficult to tell who is genuinely helping you and who is informing the gang."

They had walked around a large section of the park, but Matt hadn't taken in any of its beauty. He felt fortunate to have the quiet time with McNultey; his mind was absorbing the information just given him.

"If you don't have any questions," Coner voiced, "we can head over to the livery and get you on your way to Covington."

Matt had no questions, at least for now. As they trekked to another corner of the park, Coner spoke of Kitty's generosity and what a pleasure it was to have her in the community. Dillon only half listened. He was attempting to puzzle together all the information he'd just been given. As they approached the livery, Matt took note at how small it was. Coner explained that it was a private livery mainly for people that liked to take to riding in the park. After giving a yell for the owner, Jacko, a burly broad chested man with fair skin and a wide semi toothless grin arrived at the door. They traded greetings and McNultey introduced Matt as a good friend of Kitty Russell's from Dodge City, nothing more.

"He is in need of a horse to get out to visit Miss Russell. I don't think she'd mind if we gave him Curly while he is in town."

Matt chuckled to himself at the thought of the horse's name, Curly, until the big dark red Morgan was paraded in from of him.

"Yeah, he's big fer a Morgan," Jacko explained to Matt, "but Miss Kitty said she liked 'em big." Matt nodded somewhat uncomfortably. " He's a young one, and in her words, very sweet and often obstinate. His name was originally Krouronn which means crown, but Miss Kitty changed it right after she bought him an' he took right to it. Le'me fetch you a saddle and all."

Coner McNultey gave Matt Dillon simple directions to the lake and dock, telling him to ask the ferry master for the quickest directions to Covington. He also offered best wishes from his wife and himself to Kitty Russell, before shaking Matt's hand zealously, wishing him God speed.

Marshal Dillon headed up Metarie Road towards Lake Ponchartrain. This wasn't exactly how he pictured the last leg of his journey to see the woman that had been on his mind for almost a year; riding her horse named Curly. Now all he had to do was keep his fear at bay while anticipating what her reaction might be upon seeing him again. Matt longed for answers. Would Kitty take him back? Might she give up her life in New Orleans and come back to Dodge City? Could he piece together the information involving the Queen of Hearts, without getting himself killed? Why is Kitty in a sanitarium? Will Doc have figured it out by the time he gets to Covington? Enlightenment would be nice, he thought, but catching a short nap during the ferry ride would probably be as closest thing he'd get.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 7

The crossing of Lake Ponchartrain was little more than a dream to Matt. He drifted in and out of a restless slumber. Somewhere in-between, the lawman tried to orchestrate what he would say to Kitty, whether he would allow himself to kiss her, and how he would react if she wouldn't allow him that intimacy. The ordinarily steadfast marshal, who had brought many a gunman down was reduced to dealing with something out of his control; his emotion.

The ride to Covington was simple and direct, much to Matt's surprise. He was enjoying the lush surroundings in comparison to traveling the Kansas Territory in February, so before he realized it, he was in Covington. Matt was astonished at the beauty of the Fenwick Sanitarium and it's surroundings. As he guided Curly up the drive, Lucian ran to greet him.

"Mr. Dillon, I am so pleased you found your way here. Doctor Adams and Doctor Merrill are with Miss Russell right now. I've already taken your bags to the guest house. Before I take you to Doctor Adams, can I get you anything?"

Matt tied up Curly and inquired if there was somewhere to put the horse for the night. Lucian said he would take care of that right after he took the marshal to family room, where the doctors were. Once outside the family room the tall lawman took off his hat and played with it nervously as he watched Doc kneeling on one knee talking to Kitty. Too far away to hear what was being said, Matt could see the frustration and sadness in the old doctor's face and dared go no further. Upon seeing the marshal, Doc rose to his feet stiffly and shook his head; first looking at Matt, and then shifting his gaze to the polished wooden floor. He rubbed his face after taking his spectacles off and rigidly walked to his good friend. The younger doctor followed behind Doc Adams. After a brief introduction, Doctor Merrill suggested they retire to his office where they could better discuss Kitty Russell's condition. It took both doctors to explain her state of being; but only one to understand Matthew's. A look of absolute shock and dissolution shown in Matt's face as well as his posture.

"There are some drastic measures we could try, such as immersing the patient in an ice bath followed by one of hot water to stimulate the senses."

Doc could see that Matt was in no condition to hear anymore; the marshal's mind was racing in too many directions. He sat gawking at his Stetson propped on his knee, barely breathing. The old doctor pulled Doctor Merrill aside, asking him if there was a cafe or restaurant within walking distance; explaining that he and Mr. Dillon needed time to talk. Doc Adams firmly stated that drastic measures were out of the question at this time. Patting his good friend on the back to get his attention, the old sawbones spoke comfortingly.

"Come on Matt. I haven't eaten since this morning, and I'm darn sure you haven't eaten either. Let's go catch a bite, an' we can talk. Besides needing some air; my legs could do with a little stretching." The smile on Doc's face never reached his eyes.

The two friends plodded up North Columbia Street to their dinner destination D'Aquin's Cafe. Doc imagined that the two of them must look a site; himself hobbling stiff legged like ol' Chester, and the powerful marshal of Dodge City, dragging his feet like a little boy that just had his puppy taken from him.

"Matt," the old man addressed his friend, but didn't look at him, "she really needs us now. Are you actually up to it? I'm figurin' this is gonna be one hell of a hill to climb."

Dillon remained quiet, never acknowledging the older man's question, just solemnly trudging along next to him. Suddenly Doc Adams stopped in his tracks and lashed out. "For the love of..." He stopped mid sentence knowing it was his own fear coming out. He swiped his mustache; shaking his head as if chiding himself. Matt tended to internalize things; Doc knew it, and wanted to be supportive of Matt's needs. The forlorn marshal had stopped abruptly; turning to his friend as the old man spoke.

Speaking in a softer tone, Doc continued "Look son, she needs us and I think right now, we need each other. Ya know I'll try to answer any questions you have about Kitty's condition. So how about you share your knowledge and I'll share mine."

It was as if the big man mentally pulled himself up by his boot straps, lifting his head and looking his friend in the eye, he sighed "You're right Doc." Though his eyes looked tired, determination was on the marshal's face. "I am a mite hungry," he smiled somewhat bashfully, "could do with a steak from Delmonico's, but anything will do at this point."

The two men continued their walk to the restaurant in comfortable silence. The cafe served less as a place for nourishment, but more as a forum for the two friends to share their views and the information they'd acquired in respect to Kitty's condition. Doc tried to keep it as light-hearted as he could, sensing Matt's precarious state. He could tell that the marshal's view of the crime at the Queen of Hearts seemed to be shifting dangerously between the lawman and the lover. Raw emotion, which was something Matt Dillon never played into, apparently cut to the bone on this occasion. As the two men strolled back to the sanitarium, they reminisced about happier times in Dodge City. What they were facing in the days to come was tucked in the back of their minds.

As the pair made their way back toward the facility, Lucian saw them approaching. Waving from of the front porch, he motioned them to follow, escorting the two exhausted men to the guest house and their respective rooms. It was a comfortable cottage with three bedrooms, a shared bath and living room. Old Doc Adams was pleased to find a bottle of rum in his room, while an exceedingly disquieted marshal was equally happy to simply find a big soft comfortable bed in his."Matt, how about a nightcap? Lucian brought me a bottle of rum and it's been one hell of a day." The old man stood in the doorway to his room holding the bottle. "What d' ya say?"

"Not tonight Doc." Matt stated flatly as he pushed his hat back on his head. "There is still some thinkin' to be done. Don't worry; I'll get some rest."

"You get more than a rest!" The old man blustered. "That girl over there needs us! You get some sleep if you know what's good for you. You hear me young man?" As he rubbed his face, Doc mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm getting too old for this."

Matt peered around the corner, cocking his head. "You're getting too old?" His voice was peppered with mock affront.

The friends smiled wearily; bidding each other good night. Doc had known the marshal for enough years to recognize that the tall man wouldn't listen to him. What the old doctor didn't know was that Matt was even more afraid to speak to Kitty now that he grasped the extent of his beloved's malady. What if she actually didn't want him there? What if she could hear him, but couldn't communicate her displeasure or anger over his presence? As he sat on the bed evaluating different scenarios, Matt mused as he placed the two remaining oranges on the night stand, just to see her fiery temper would be a blessing. Before he knew it, he was asleep; fully clothed, boots and all.

Waking shortly before dawn; Matt's protesting body rolled off the bed, surprised he'd slept through the night. His mind began to reestablish where it was before it shut down for the night. Mental turmoil was not the best way to begin the day, and he knew it, so he opted to free himself. He shrugged out of his now much wrinkled jacket, put on his hat and set out to find the stables.. The sun was just hitting the horizon when the marshal trotted off the Fenwick grounds. His destination was nowhere in particular, and found himself checking out the small city. Since he wasn't sure how long his stay in Covington was going to be, finding the telegraph and post offices as well as the local law enforcement seemed like logical things to look for. The marshal rode from one end of town to the other, noting it woke up much in the same way as Dodge City did; the lamplighter extinguishing the street lamps, a milkman making his rounds, and the shopkeepers arriving to open for business.

Arriving back at the sanitarium, Matt felt refreshed, but also realized he needed to clean up. As he's settled Curly back in the stall, a voice called to him.

"There you are Mr. Dillon!" Lucian exclaimed rushing into the stable. "We were very concerned about your early morning disappearance, though Doctor Adams seemed a little less concerned." The young man looked puzzled as he continued. "He said something about being a mother hen."

Matt just smiled. Lucian returned the smile, as he relayed that Doctor Adams had already had his breakfast. The big lawman explained that he wanted to clean up before seeing Doc, and the he'd be over.

"Doctor Adams is with Miss Russell in the family room at the moment. Can I get you something to eat, sir; perhaps some coffee as well?"

"Just some coffee, Lucian." Matt's appetite evaporated at the thought of Kitty. "Coffee will do me fine, an' tell Doc I'll be around presently."

The pained US Marshal trudged back to his room to make himself look presentable, at least in an outward appearance. Once somewhat satisfied with the outward look, Matt headed for the main building on the grounds, his feet seemingly heavier and heavier with each step he took. Upon reaching the entrance to the family room, he stopped and could go no further. Emotionally, he felt as he was carrying the weight of an anvil in his heart. Doc was in a far corner of the room talking to Kitty while holding her hand. The old man started to get up when he saw Matt; motioning his friend over. The alarm on Dillon's face was evident as he shook his head no. He mouthed that he was going to look for some coffee, but before the big man could get very far down the hall Doc Adams was scurrying up behind him.

"Matt," he called as loud as he felt he could in a medical facility, "wait up a minute. I don't know if her eyes are watering or she is crying, but she might just be hearing me." Doc looked at the tall man with energized anticipation. "Come in and talk to her son."

Matt told Doc he needed some coffee first. If Kitty could hear him, but couldn't speak, the sorrowful marshal thought; he'd not attempt talking to her, on the off chance she couldn't communicate not wanted her old lover there. The brave marshal was unable to reveal that fact to the old doctor, so he offered to bring the old man a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Galen Adams was enraged at Matt Dillon's unconcerned demeanor. "Last I heard, you cared for that young woman in there, " the old man scoffed, "so what in the world is wrong with you, Matthew?"

Matt stared at his good friend feeling emotionally threatened before speaking. "Look Doc, I'm dealing with this the best I know how. Don't push me." The last three words had an edge to them that had the old doctor rethinking his approach. "Okay son I can do with a cup." Doc nodded understandingly while patting his tense friend on the back, then turned on his heel to return to Kitty's side. Matt's hope to stave off the inevitable just a little longer was squelched by the sight of Lucian gliding towards him carrying a pot of coffee and cups on a tray. Lucian smiled broadly saying he was bringing the coffee to the family room, but was stopped in his tracks as Matt grabbed the pot and poured himself a much needed cup. The worried lawman then followed slowly behind Lucian; who poured Doc Adams a cup after placing the tray on a sideboard near the entry. Finding a comfortable seat that he felt was a safe distance from Kitty and Doc, Matt sat gazing at two of the most important people in his life.

The old doctor continued to talk to Kitty while touching her hands and face lightly. He moved a stray curl to behind her ear, as he continued to verbalize the need for her to come back to those that love her.

For the first time in nearly a year, Matt Dillon was looking at the face of the woman that stole his heart and changed his life. She was impossibly thin, he thought. Thinner than he remembered her being when they'd first met. Except for the multitude of freckles, her skin was so pale it seemed translucent. Kitty's beautiful dark blue eyes remained the same, except for looking bigger in respects to her sunken in cheeks. Then Matt noticed it. A single tear streaming down Kitty's beautifully blank face. Doc noticed it too; gently wiping it away while encouraging her.

"Come on honey," Doc spoke in a fatherly tone, "I didn't come all this way just to see you cry." He waited for a response, a reaction, anything, and then took a big swig of coffee. "Kitty, ya know I'm not going anywhere. I'd like to say I have all the time in the world, but I'm not getting any younger!" He shook his head, exhaled out of frustration and kissed her on the forehead.

It was more like a croak, but Doc heard something escape Kitty's lips. He turned quickly, asking her to repeat it. The old man leaned down to better hear and was rewarded with a raspy full sentence.

"Doc, that coffee smells mighty good."

The old sawbones eyes filled with tears of joy. Barely able to contain himself, his watery eyes sought out Matt Dillon; who was no longer in the room, but walking out the door. The brave marshal from Dodge City was still not ready for the inevitable. Doc Adams knew that the marshal was having some emotional conflicts, but at the moment Kitty Russell needed his attention more than anything.

Almost immediately Kitty asked where she was and how long she'd been there. She reached out for Doc, who took her hand. The beautiful redhead pressed the old man's hand to her cheek as she expressed her delight that Doc was there for her, then asked about everyone back in Dodge, except Matt. When Doc tried to talk to her about the robbery, the woman immediately changed the subject and to his surprise asked about Matt. Old Doc Adams didn't want to betray the trust of either friend, so just stated that the marshal, as usual, was around; he just didn't say around where.

The overwrought lawman hiked around the grounds before heading back to his room. Taking off his hat upon entering his room, Matt whacked the side of his thigh with it, much less to remove dust, and more as punishment. He picked up a tiny Mandarin orange and stretched out on the bed. Picnicking at Silver Creek floated through his mind coaxing his tense body to relax enough to drift off into a nap. Two hours later he found himself nearly running over to the family room, chastising himself along the way over his extended nap, but stopped short upon seeing Doc and Kitty. The two were alone in the room; the old man helping the woman eat. He should be there helping her, Matt thought, but a year's worth of mental punishment over Kitty's leaving wasn't easily dispelled with a nap, let alone a train ride discussion with old Doc, so he left in search of Lucian and some lunch.

Once Kitty was done eating, Doc told her he needed to speak with Doctor Merrill and grab something to eat himself. He patted Kitty's hand comfortingly as it rested on the arm of the wheelchair. She grabbed his hand in both of hers, smiling and squeezing it with a strength that pleased and amazed her old friend.

"I'm real glad you're here, Doc. I've missed ya and well..." her still weak voice began to shake, "felt pretty alone." She smiled bravely through the unshed tears.

"How 'bout if we have dinner together this evening?" Doc said in a consoling, fatherly tone.

"I'd like that very much Doc!" When she heard him get up from his chair, she asked what the day was like outside. He told her is was unusually sunny and pleasant 67 degrees.

"Doc," she questioned, does this place have a porch? I don't feel like I've smelled fresh air since last year." The smile on her face lit up her eyes for the first time. The old doctor would have done just about anything for her after seeing that and carefully pushed her out onto the big wraparound porch. He pulled a shawl over her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead; saying he'd be back later. Kitty took a deep breath of fresh air; exhaling as she thanked her dear old friend.

She sat there for a time enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face, when she thought she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned her head slightly towards the sound and spoke cautiously.

"Is somebody there? Doc is that you?" She was answered with silence. A wee ball of fear began to knot her stomach, so she took a deep calming breath to relax.

Matt stood there, at a loss for words, which was nothing new to him. Even with the healing cuts on the side of her face, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. The light breeze danced through a few of her stray curls, bringing a smile to the marshal's face. A subtle change in the breeze caused Kitty to turn her head again. Her lovely face twisted into something between confusion and fear. That minor gust from the other direction brought a familiar scent to Kitty. One she would never forget.

"Matt?" Her inflection initially choked, but then found her voice. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

The man who was able to second guess a gunman's draw, stood dumbfounded. Kitty Russell knew he was there without his saying a word. She put her hand in the air to find him. Matt tried to put words together; things that he'd practiced saying in his mind.

"Kitty, I ... ah..." As he stepped closer to his love, the heartsick lawman's words began to falter. "Um... I mean...ah..."

"Why are you here Matt?" Her hands moved up from his chest to his face.

"I... um... I need..." The marshal tried valiantly to complete a sentence, but that came to an ugly end as Kitty held his face for a chance moment. Then it played out so quickly; quicker than Mannon or Mace Gore.

"You need?" She asserted tersely. "I'm blind Matt and I don't need your pity!"

Although she seemed to speak with anger, Matt perceived Kitty's face telling something different. He'd seen the redhead's face in full fury all too many times. This wasn't it, but before he could decipher what was going on; she pulled back one hand and struck him across the face. Unlike the bullets from Gore and Mannon, this strike went straight through the heart.

The dispirited man stood abruptly back to his full height; sighing out of heartache.

"I'm not just here out of sympathy, but I guess I got my answer. I'm sorry, Kitty."

His long legs moved him back into the building in three long strides. Doc watched the whole encounter from inside and caught Matt as he came through the door.

"What in the name of Sam Hill just happened out there?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't know, Doc but something isn't right. You go talk to her. I'm headin' back into New Orleans for some answers. I can at least do that for her." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the tiny blue velvet bag. Handing it to his old friend, Matt spoke firmly. "Give this to her an' tell her I am truly sorry to have caused her any more grief. I'll be back hopefully tomorrow, but right now I need to catch that last ferry." Doc started to speak, but was interrupted. "Please just do this for me Doc. Just tell her I'm sorry; maybe she'll talk to me when I get back."

The old doctor watched his long time friend turn to leave; finally shifting his gaze to his other dear friend Kitty Russell the porch. As much as he didn't want it to happen, Doc Adams felt like proverbial man in the middle, but in reevaluation of that feeling; decided he need to be the anchor the kept these two lovers from drifting apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 8

Doc Adams turned and watched the door slam behind Matt Dillon as the lawman headed for the stable. Upon seeing that, the old doctor turned to look out the window at Kitty Russell, just in time to see her trying to get out of her wheelchair; crumpling to the porch floor like a rag doll. The gray haired man yelled for help as he hastened outside to the woman's aid.

"Stop him, Doc! I didn't mean it... well, I did but... Oh, I don't know what I meant!" She pounded her fist on the wooden planking of the porch. There was a wild look in her blind stare are she tried to grab Doc's arms. "Please Doc, I'm so confused. Tell him to come back."

"I'm sorry honey, but he's gone; took off for New Orleans." Hearing that only made her more agitated. Doc spoke with soft authority while gently holding her face. "Kitty Russell, now you listen to me. He said he'd be back by tomorrow, but he needed to better understand what happened at the Queen of Hearts."

The distressed redhead was still crying when a young nurse and Lucian arrived to help her back into her chair. Doctor Merrill arrived shortly after the patient was awkwardly seated, and still quite distraught. Kitty began squirming in her chair, asking Doc about these strangers surrounding her; when the young Merrill began spewing requests of his nurse.

"No restraints!" Doc Adams barked to his colleague, as he snatched one of Kitty's hands. "It's okay Honey...shhhhh. Calm down girl. These are the people that work here; one is the doctor that had Butch contact me. There is Doctor Merrill, his assistant Lucian and a rather pretty young nurse, whose name I don't know yet"

Still unsettled, Kitty swallowed a sob while clutching Doc's hand to her chest. She mustered a faint smile, knowing Doc's flirtatious attitude over the nurse was for the patient's benefit. Valiantly trying to blink back the rest of her tears, she released a ragged breath while apologizing; her sad cobalt eyes staring into an abyss.

Simultaneously the doctors voiced, "Why don't I give you something to help you rest."

As Doc Adams began to offer an apology, for infringing on Doctor Merrill's domain, Kitty mumbled blatantly, "Oh great, now I'm getting it from both sides." The old man shook his head and smiled, mindlessly pulling on his earlobe; relieved to hear the woman's memorable biting wit again.

"All right young lady," delight evident in the feisty old doctor's voice, "I want you to get some rest. We can still have dinner together later, okay honey? Doctor Merrill will give you something to help you relax."

Kitty's nod of affirmation was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead and a reassuring pat on the shoulder by her dear old friend. Doctor Merrill bent close to Kitty, as he introduced himself to his patient. He quietly asked her a few simple questions, then told her that Lucian would take her to her room.

Merrill turned and looked at Doc for a brief moment, then addressed Kitty. "Your nurse, Caroline, will bring you something to ease your mind some. Doctor Adams and I need to discuss further treatment for you. After my rounds, I'll stop in and see you before I proceed home for dinner with my wife." Mostly as an afterthought, Merrill added, "Rest well, my dear."

Kitty indeed rested very well; sleeping right through the dinner hour. After his rounds and paper work were finished, the young doctor invited Doc Adams to join him at his him home for dinner, since it was evident that Doc's dinner companion was still deep in slumber. Feeling the need to be available for Kitty, he respectfully declined stating he'd just hop over to that cafe for a quick bite. Understanding the old man's desire to be there in the chance that the Russell woman might seek his company, along with the doctor from Dodge City being way past the hopping stage in his life; Merrill offered the southern hospitality of the Fenwick kitchen. Merrill offered to talk to Lucian, and see if he would prepare something for Doc to eat. It seemed the young green-eyed Creole man had his own small quarters off the kitchen.

Lucian offered to bring a meal over to the guest house, but Doc said he'd prefer to linger, eating his meal in the main building. Lucian suggested a small dining room on the other side of the building, instead Doc favored the comfort of the family room. The old man was startled to be served a large bowl of something called Gumbo Ya-Ya over rice, accompanied by some bread. Doc invited Lucian to sit and chat with him while he ate.

"This way you can tell me what some of the things are in this that I'm eating!" The old man chuckled as he spooned through his bowl, catching something on his spoon he proudly displayed it. "Well, all right see here, this is something I recognize. It's a hard boiled egg." Squinting his eyes warily, he asked what the pointy green things were.

The two men laughed as Lucian explained what the rather traditional concoction was, clarifying this version is what his Mawmaw, which meant grandmother, made for his Irish grandfather, Daideó. The mixture was very flavorful; almost a little too flavorful for old the man.

"What in tarnation is in this son," Doc smiled as sweat beaded on his brow, "gunpowder? I could sure do with a cold beer right now!" He shoved a piece of bread in his mouth in hopes of soothing his tingling mouth.

"There isn't any beer cold or otherwise here," Lucian grinned, "but I can fix you something that might cool you down some." Before Doc had a chance to respond, the young man was running back to the kitchen.

A short time later Lucian returned with a much welcomed pitcher of honey sweetened lemonade. Doc had taken his jacket off; and was reclining, reading the newspaper and warmly received the cool sweet beverage. The quiet seclusion of the family room was broken by an orderly calling for Lucian's help. A patient's unruly behavior needed tending to, so the young Creole excused himself; dashing off through the semi darkened hall. Doc was about to pour himself another glass of the honeyed citrus drink when Lucian nearly slid past the door to the family room; panic in his eyes.

"Doctor Adams, please come quickly; it's Miss Russell!" Doc started for the doorway; stopping long enough to put down the glass and headed off with Lucian. "I need to warn you, the policy here is to restrain the patient at night, until a doctor arrives, so I am very glad you are here," he said breathlessly. "It is for the safety of the patient as well as the staff."

Doc Adams nodded in understanding; too out of breath to speak. When they reached the room, Kitty was huddled at the head of the bed; ranting and taking sightless swings at the orderly and Caroline, the young nurse. Caroline was trying to calm Kitty while trying to reason with the orderly, who stood over the distressed redhead with leather straps in his big hands.

"Now hold on there, young man!" The old sawbones bellowed as he entered the room. The orderly began to protest, but was stopped by a cold stare. "My name is Galen Adams, Doctor Galen Adams, and I am Miss Russell's physician from Dodge City. I stated earlier no restrains and I still mean it!"

The young nurse threw the orderly a disapproving look. "I told you Harland, Miss Russell's doctor was here and had already established, quite firmly I might add," she shot a look at the old doctor, "no restraints."

Harland seemed set on doing his job, regardless of what the others were saying. Doc surmised that this oaf of a man probably got just a little too much pleasure out of this part of his job and shooed him away from the bed.

Doc spoke sternly to the man; not waiting for any answers. "Harland is it? Well listen to me Harland, I've been a doctor longer than you've been able to walk, let alone crawl. My advice to you is that on occasion, you listen to this young woman!" The old man rubbed his face as was habit and grumbled, "She has more goin' on upstairs than you." He continued his railing at the orderly. "I do not want to be you, if I need to explain what just happened to Doctor Merrill tomorrow. Is that understood young man? Let me also warn, you can count a US Marshall and his deputies as good friends of Miss Russell's." He explained, as he escorted the wary orderly from the room. "So keep that in mind when you are caring for this woman."

Kitty quieted down of her own accord, so Doc asked Caroline and Lucian to step out into the hall; inquiring if they knew what happened to cause Miss Russell to react this way. Caroline stated that when last she checked in on the patient, she was sleeping, but somewhat restless. Lucian was with Doc Adams at the time, but added that he had heard Miss Russell cry out in the night right, after she had moved into Fenwick; however this episode was nothing like that one.

"What did she cry out, Lucian?" He then addressed the young nurse. "And what was she saying this time?"

Caroline jumped right in saying, "At first Miss Russell was calling out for a person to stop hurting someone else. Then she referred to an individual as a filthy dog and moaned _'I'd rather die than let anyone touch me again like...'_ " She looked at the worried old doctor, wide-eyed. "I can't remember the names, oh my it was happening so fast."

"I remember one thing." Lucian added, "The first night she let out a horrible shriek; calling out '_Dear God, please Matt help me!_'' I think that is what she said, then cried she was drowning. The Matt she was calling for, is Mr. Dillon, is it not?" Lucian lamented.

Doc sadly confirmed what Lucian thought, then asked him to retrieve the lemonade and bring it to Miss Russell's room with two glasses. The troubled old man then thanked Caroline; making it known he'd call for her if needed. Adams then entered his long time friend's small room; stopping to turn up the lamps so he could better see her. What the two employees had just told him was underscored by how she looked; huddled against the headboard, clutching a bed sheet up to her throat tightly with her shining blue eyes darting blindly left and right and whispering to herself. Before coming to her, Doc reassuringly spoke her name.

"Doc?" She immediately pressed the back of her hand to her lips, as if to hold back whatever might spill forth.

"Yeah honey, it's Doc. Will ya talk to me?" As the old doctor moved towards her, he noticed her confused eyes shifting fearfully around in her own darkened world. "Kitty, honey," he remarked soothingly; gently sitting on the edge of her bed. Before the fretful old man could finish his sentence, the distressed redhead threw her arms around the man she regarded as a father in her heart.

"Oh Doc, what's wrong with me? I hurt Matt more than I've ever hurt him before, and well..." She looked away; tears streaming down her freckled pink cheeks. "I wish I were really dead," her voice quivering, "I've been numb inside for so long."

The dear old friend lightly brushed the mass of disorderly red coral curls from her brow. He took one of her hands in his, stroking and patting it rhythmically, before beginning to speak.

"Kitty, something inside is bothering you. For years you confided in me, sometimes a little more direct than others, but I was there for you. I'm here for you now, honey." His hand stilled on hers. "Do you trust me, Kitty?"

She nodded an acceptance, whispering "Yes." with some reluctance; her eyes cast downward. A knock on the door provoked a shudder from Kitty. Doc rose to meet Lucian at the door with the lemonade; taking it from him. Doc watched Kitty as he placed the tray on a small table near the bed. He tried to keep an eye on her as he crossed back to thank the young man and close the door. The worried curmudgeon moved to the dazed redhead, when there came another knock on the door. The sound caused a sharp intake of air as Kitty frantically called for Doc; all the while reassuring her, he answered the door.

Caroline, the young nurse whispered to Doc; a clear smile on her face. "I've remembered a couple other things Miss Russell said and names she was moaning; jus' part though." Adams motioned her out into the hall quickly. He didn't want Kitty to hear and needed to get back to his friend with haste. "Let's see," the nurse said thoughtfully, "She muttered something about 'used goods,' not being the Marshall's woman, and kept apologizing to someone named Maisey." Doc could only reward the young woman with a weak smile as she finished speaking. "Oh and she mentioned another name... Bonnie... Bonton..."

Doc's face turned ashen. "Bonner," he admitted insipidly. The old doctor patted Caroline on the arm, "Thank you dear girl. I don't rightly know how I'm gonna use this information but, it is more telling than I'd ever imagined." As his attention averted back to Kitty, he cocked his head while rubbing the back of his neck. "You did good Caroline, real good." Quickly closing the door behind him, Doc Adams let Kitty know he had returned.

"How 'bout a glass of lemonade, honey?" The old man offered in a fatherly manner.

"You talkin' real lemonade, or did you sneak in some sour mash?" They both smiled at her humor.

Kitty was trying to lighten the mood, maybe even change the subject if she could figure out how. She wasn't ready to let her guard down. A whole year went into building a wall to keep people at a secure emotional distance. The two people allowed into the new fortress had been hurt by her ideals and through her own stubbornness. Doc Adams knew immediately what trick the tenacious redhead was using on him. Having shared too many years of joy and sadness with the former owner of the Long Branch and the US Marshall she loved, gave the old man foresight into her moods, as well as how she defended herself emotionally. She commonly used silence, anger and the most often used, cynical humor. Now he was guessing, this was going to be the up hill climb; getting Kitty to be truthful to herself.

"Nope," he spoke directly, "just plain ol' lemonade and before you ask, it isn't spiked either. I think we need a little clear thinkin' discussion. So, now I want you to tell me again, like you mean it. Do you trust me, Kitty Russell?"

"Yes," she snapped, "yes, yes, yes." Okay, the old man thought, she is going to play the anger card second. "Whad'ay wanna know?" Doc noted there was misplaced venom in her voice. She knew it too; back peddling into humor. "I'm an open book, Doc!"

"Kitty honey, I know you can't see me, but I think if you look, you'll see me," gently tapping on her forehead, "up here. When was the last time you heard the term 'used goods'?" Her eyes blankly stared at him in silence. "Honey, I don't understand. Why would you wanna die, when there are so many people that love you?" She was playing the last card, trying desperately to shut him out by staring at the ceiling. "Kitty, you haven't asked, and I think you should know; Maisey is still in the hospital but doing better."

As she closed her eyes, unshed tears began to openly flow now. The sorrowful redhead clenched her eyes tightly, as if to shut out the pain.

"You know I'm here because I'm worried about you. Whatever happened, I want you to know, you don't have to deal with this alone. Honey, Matt is worried, too."

"Matt?" The sarcasm began again. "I'm surprised Festus, Burke and Percy Crump didn't come here too, ta worry!"

Doc had enough. "all right young lady, Matt and I had a talk on the way here. He showed me something... Well then, after you slapped him back to reality earlier, he gave it to me to give to you." The frustrated old doctor delicately placed the velvet bag in Kitty's small hand. "That man of yours has been carrying this around in his shirt pocket since you left Dodge City. You drink that lemonade an' try to figure out what that all means. I'm gonna find Lucian and see if I can get something stronger for m'self." Rubbing his face, he muttered, "It'll probably only be coffee."

Kitty began to fiddle with the strings of the bag as Doc spat, "When I get back, you are gonna stop waltzin' me around here, Kitty Russell. I love you girl, an' you need to talk to me!"

She stopped trying to untie the pouch for a moment; putting it up to her nose. A melancholy smile crossed her face; as memories of Matt Dillon flooded her mind. When the tears stopped, Kitty set to untying the bag; her slender fingers accessed it effortlessly. The ribbon with the key to her quarters at the Long Branch was easy identified. That brought a wistful sigh from her lips, but the other item took some studying with her fingertips. It was a ring, a woman's ring, that fit on her left ring finger just about perfectly. Alone in her darkened world, she imagined the summer sky blue eyes of a certain marshal, bringing a softened plea into her solitude. "Oh Matt!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 9

Matt Dillon pushed the big Morgan hard, knowing the horse would get a rest on the ferry across Lake Ponchartrain. The marshal wanted to catch the last ferry into New Orleans, but also needed to feel the cool wind on his face; the sting of Kitty's slap still too painfully real. He got to the ferry dock with time to spare. Unfortunately, it was also extra time to replay his last few moments he had just spent with the woman that made his body and soul soar as well as, ache for the last twenty years. In his mind, Dillon searched her thin waif-like face. The mistress of the poker face still read like a blank page in a book, but over the years her shy lawman was able to discern the way her eyes betrayed her. Matt knew those midnight blue eyes all too well; like smoky mirrors, he could see himself, as well as everything she was feeling. There was a kind of fear in her eyes earlier he hadn't recalled ever seeing, but thought maybe that is what anger looks like in the eyes of a blind person.

This trip across the lake wasn't as restful as the first time. He had given himself a very small time frame to get things accomplished, he thought. If Doc talked Kitty into seeing him when he got back, the lawman didn't want to ruin it by not returning to Covington when he said he would. The first stop was the Queen of Hearts, hopefully to talk to Butch Steedle. Matt recalled Jacob saying that Butch was spending his days at the hospital, but working the saloon in the evenings. When the ferry docked, the steadfast marshal asked the ferry master for the simplest, most direct route to the Queen of Hearts.

Dusk was transforming into evening, and the New Orleans night life was just getting started as Matt Dillon arrived at his first destination. The Queen of Hearts was opulent in comparison to the Long Branch, and Matt could easily imagine Kitty fitting right in The saloon was just about empty, noted the tall westerner as he advanced to the bar. A skinny tired looking man with loose sandy colored hair was drying glasses, and did not spare the marshal a glance.

Matt pushed his hat back on his head commenting casually, "Evenin', is the owner around?"

The wearied barkeep continued his work; not looking at the marshal. "Which one ya lookin' for?"

"Butch Steedle," Matt replied as he took his Stetson off; placing on the bar. "I'm a friend of Kitty Russell's, from Dodge City. I'd really like to talk with him, if he's around"

The busy work stopped abruptly and the thin man behind the bar finally looked at the questioning visitor. He studied Matt's face; his eyes then shifted to the Stetson on the bar. "You must be Dillon." His chin jutted out; the edges of his mouth curled into a smile of relief, "Unfortunately, you been the center of a number o' discussions 'tween m'wife, Maisey and Kit over the past year." He put his hand out to shake Matt's. "What Kit hasn't tol' me, Maisey has. She likes ta talk, so I kinda get over informed."

Matt seemed less than enthused at the information Butch just relayed, but shook the man's hand solidly. Steedle offered the marshal a drink and Matt gladly accepted a beer, thinking it was easier to nurse through a long conversation. As he placed the mug on the bar in front of the lawman, Butch leaned forward. There was a rueful look in the barkeep's eye.

"How is she, Kit that is? I haven't seen her since she ben moved an' well... I'm not even sure she knew I was there when I did visit her." He sighed; scratching the back of his head. "Between Maisey in the hospital an' nis place, I've had m' hands full. Business has been kinda down. I 'spect our lovely ladies are more of an asset than I knew!"

Matt sensed that Steedle was going to continue chattering, but he needed to get down to business. He asked if there was somewhere the two of them could talk in private; not offering any information about Kitty. Butch said they could talk in the back room as soon as the other bartender returned from the storeroom. The tall man nodded, sipping his beer and then asked if he could talk to Maisey in the morning.

The response was less than friendly. "No, I'm sorry but absolutely not," Butch snapped tersely. "She has ben through enough an' it seems like she's just comin' around now. Lawman 'r not, just stay away from her, please. I'll tell you everything I know; everything that Maisey tol' me." The haggard man's eyes seemed defeated as he continued quietly. "I cain't lose her the way Kit has been lost! I just cain't."

That last sentence caused Matt to feel like he just had the wind knocked out of him. He didn't know how to respond, but luckily a door towards the back of the room flew open; a stocky young man entered the room with a crate of liquor. Butch didn't bother with any introductions. He told the young man he would be in the back office for a while and didn't want to be disturbed. Steedle poured himself a beer and refreshed Dillon's before escorting Matt into the quiet space.

Matt began to speak as he took a seat. "Look Steedle, I'm just trying to fill in some of the blanks. I talked to Officer McNultey yesterday and got certain information. I'm just lookin' for some proper explanations." Once the two men were settled in, Matt continued. "I know about the crime family wanting a payoff for protection, but were there actual threats to you or either of the women?"

"Ya see Matt," the uneasy man began to clarify, "there didn't need ta be a direct threat. Ummm...mind if I call ya Matt?" The lawman didn't care as long as he received some answers, so Butch proceeded. "It was common knowledge. If ya got a visit an' didn't pay up; you were in for a pack o' trouble. Kit had been friends with Hennessy, our late Police Chief, years ago; before Maisey an' I knew her, an' long before he'd gotten himself married. We jus' never imagined that the police chief would have ben gunned down in such a horrible way."

Agreeing with Steedle, marshal acknowledged he had already gained this information from his chat with McNultey. Not knowing about Kitty's supposed friendship with the now dead Chief of police seemed immaterial, even in Matt's wounded heart.

"We never expected anythin' to get so out of control." Steedle's voice was full of regret. "With Hennessey out of the picture, the Queen of Hearts became fair game, but Kit stood fast. Ya know, she can be just as head strong as she is persuasive!"

Matt returned Butch's poignant smile, with a melancholy smile of his own. After a heartbeat, the tall man mentally regrouped; beginning to ask about what exactly happened to Maisey and Kitty. Masiey's husband swallowed hard and looked away before starting this painful leg of his story.

"As usual, Kit was in one of the storerooms doin' inventory. We had one hell of a good New Years night an' ya gotta know, she's great with the books." Matt tried to keep Butch focused on the events; encouraging him on, without any excess embellishment. The man apologized and took to concentrating on recovering the facts in his weary mind.

"Honestly Matt, I don't know how or when that drifter even got into the place, but he found Kit in the storeroom, beat her up some an' then tied her to a chair. My Maisey was bringin' her a cup o' coffee. That's when he grabbed Maisey; holdin' a knife to her throat shoutin somethin' about makin' it better than a robbery. Maisey tol' me that even as he had her at knife point an' was on top o' her..." Butch shook his head trying to shed the images from his mind as he continued. "That crazy half-breed yelled threats at Kit while cutting up my wife!" The knot of nausea in the pit of Dillon's stomach formed the base for anger that began to then build. Steedle noted reluctantly, "From what I understood, he seemed to know Kit or know 'bout her."

A myriad of questions started to flood Matt's mind. He took a big swig of beer before trying to solicit answers from Steedle. "Who said he was a half-breed? How did you know, I mean did Kitty know him?"

"The police should'a known that," Butch maintained, "b'cause Kit tol' them. She was near out of her mind sayin' he was a Dog Soldier. M'be they didn't believe her, but Maisey said she heard that Leotie fella brag," the man grunted, reluctant to even speak the offender's name saying, "he didn't care if Tony paid him for the robbery,_ 'cause revenge and a women's flesh'll last longer 'an money_. Tony Matranga's name was brought up by both Kitty and m' Maisey, as the one that hired the drifter for the job. The Matranga brothers started using vagrants lookin' for quick money to harass businesses. They're jus minor tools; easily eliminated."

"Yeah, he's dead." Matt mumbled to himself. "Look Butch, is anything known about this Leotie?" Steedle's quick negative response brought more rapid questions from the marshal. "Where are these so called vagrants recruited? I'm guessing it is a saloon. Is it walking distance from here and do you know any one that works there?" The brief rapid fire interrogation caught the lean man by surprise.

"There are a few and they aren't walkin' distance." Butch's brow furrowed; squinting his eyes. "What are ya plannin' ta do? This isn't a gunfight, this is more like a war. One man isn't gonna be able to take 'em down."

Matt clenched his jaw before speaking. "I know that Steedle. Is there a telegraph office anywhere close?" As the lawman stood, he continued talking. "I need to send a telegram." The tall man fortified himself with another big swig of beer. "And then I need the names of those saloons."

Butch shook his head; conceding to the marshal's wishes. He offered to get him a carriage after Matt said he was using Kitty's horse; warning there were people that most likely would recognize the Morgan. Matt agreed knowing that surprise needed to be on his side. Nearly drained, the haggard saloon owner gathered up some energy to locate Jacob and secure the marshal a ride. Matt propped himself at the bar, finished his drink and waited. Upon returning, Butch handed the resolute lawman a piece of paper.

"The address at the top, Urquhart St., is the telegraph office." He asserted, "The saloons are near the river, on Decatur between Dumaine and Bienville. I'm sorry to say I haven't any connections at 'em. The Bull and Mouth Inn probably sees the most action, but Matt, I need ta warn ya; it's a very tough rivah workin' crowd. Guess I don't hafta tell ya ta watch your back." Concern was apparent on the man's face. "I've taken Curly 'round back an' will take care of him for ya. Now listen, Kitty'd box m'ears if I didn't offer ya a place for the night." He smiled weakly. "Jus' so ya know."

Matt offered his hand; thanking Butch for not only the information, but one thing the lawman hadn't thought of; a bed for the night. When the horse and buggy arrived, the focused marshal set his mission. He thanked Butch again; adding he'd see the saloon owner later. What the westerner didn't know, was that he was being closely followed.

The telegraph office wasn't too far, and Matt asked the driver to wait since they would be heading to a second destination. Once inside, Dillon told the telegraph man that he needed to send a message to the War Department. The stout man with massive mutton chops and seemingly one eyebrow seated behind the counter, looked at the marshal quizzically, then replied, "Write it down." This wasn't going to be a simple message, so writing it down was not a problem; trusting the telegraph man was. Once the telegram was read by the burley worker, he stared at the tall lawman in astonishment.

"Ah you ain't from 'round here." Offering a feeble smile, he calculated, "Ummm...ya sure about sendin' this, marshal?"

Pushing his hat back on head, Matt elbowed himself up from the counter to tower over the less than relaxed ensconced man. "Is there a problem...?" The marshal waited for a reply.

"Comunichi, I mean Albert Comunichi, sir an' no there ain't a problem, marshal." The man sat there wide-eyed staring at the telegraph; his hand not even near the key.

Matt smiled; nodding reassuringly. "I'll just wait here for you to send it." The lawman was hoping he learned a thing or two about gambling from Kitty over the years and just enough about Morse Code to grass the portly man The imposing marshal managed to clear his throat, abruptly adjust his position and unobstructed the view of his gun belt from his jacket. His posturing proved effective because the poor fat fool was half way through sending the telegram and nervously apologizing for any mistakes he was making.

Sensing the message was coming to an end, Dillon continued his game. "Oh and yes I do want that reply to be sent, not forwarded, to the Covington office and delivered to Fenwick Sanitarium tomorrow. Is that clear?" He leaned over the counter; giving the seated man a piercing steel eyed look. Matt thought the pitifully startled man looked like a cow in the path of a oncoming train. "Yes sir, Mr. marshal, sir! Ain't a problem. Wuz sent just as ya wanted."

"Thanks!" Matt stated courteously, as he firmly replanted his Stetson on his head. "I appreciate your dispatching that so directly."

Climbing back into the carriage, Matt thought Kitty would be proud of what he just pulled off. In the darkness of the carriage, he sat for a moment; eyes closed imagining the redhead's boisterous laughter at his accomplishment. When the driver asked for the next stop, the image of Kitty's delight faded quickly, like a candle's extinguished flame. His resolve as well as resolution became honed; the big buggy migrated closer to the saloons near the Mississippi River. His initial plan was to pretend to be a drifter himself, but that wasn't his style. Straight forward, with the backing of the War Department was more acceptable. Butch referred to this being a war, so the War Department's involvement seemed appropriate.

Decatur Street was bustling with a cross section of Louisiana low life. Businesses were lively and spilling out into the street. He dismissed the carriage; not knowing how long this mission was going to take and still unaware that he was being watched. Matt decided to cut to the chase; going directly to the Bull and Mouth Inn. If need be, the marshal thought, he'd try the other saloons later. This particular saloon made the Bull's Head back in Dodge look nearly impeccable. The working women looked hard and tired; bearing the term 'painted lady' like nothing the lawman had ever seen in his travels. He ignored the few eager soiled doves that flocked around him, as he strutted to the busy bar; ordering a beer. The tall westerner turned; beer in hand to check out the crowd. Matt's view cut through the chaos; jumping from face to face, yet not knowing what he was looking for. When he turned around a barkeep stood eye to eye with the marshal. One look at the huge swarthy man gave rise to Matt thinking maybe this was the 'Bull' in the Bull and Mouth.

"You lookin' for someone, cowboy?" The immense man's tone was less than friendly, but then he grinned; a part between his two front yellowing teeth was big enough for an extra tooth. He smiled wickedly, "Was there a particular sportin' woman you were lookin' for?"

Matt leaned on the worn wooden bar after tipping his hat back a bit; trying to be casual. "Actually, I'm looking for anyone that might know a fella by the name of Gus Leotie. Has he ever been in here?"

The barkeep responded condescendingly. "Well what's he look like, cowboy? As you can see, we do get a big turn out here." He crossed his arms on his chest; nodding ever so slightly to someone on the other side of the room.

Matt pretended not to notice and simply replied he didn't know what the man looked like, turning slowly around to scan the room while sipping his beer. No face stood out, so he continued to stare until the man behind the bar suggested the westerner talk with some of the girls. Letting out a lustful guffaw, he continued, "They should be more familiar with the visitors first hand, than myself."

One of the girls saddled up to Matt, as if on cue. Looking at her hands, the lawman noted she was young, but a person would never been able to tell from her face. A mass of applied color attempted to hide the fact that she looked like she'd been around the corral a few too many times. She batted her close set hazel eyes; a beguiling crimson smile grew on her mouth as she began to talk in a sloppy southern drawl.

"Hi thar, ya big han'some cowboy. Ya surely look far away fr'm home." Matt cringed at yet another person that wasn't Kitty Russell, referring to him as 'cowboy.' She smoothed her obviously dyed rust colored hair chirping, "Are ya lookin' fer someone special?"

Taking the barkeeps advice, Matt told her who he was looking for. Though the smile remained on her face, her eyes darted over her shoulders before speaking. "Buy me a drink. I think I c'n fill ya in some." Matt quickly bought her a drink and followed the young fallen woman to a small table towards the front entry. Once seated, the girl introduced herself.

"M'name's Mary Anne, cowboy." She leaned into the marshal, "An' yers?"

Thinking rapidly; not wanting to use his real name and definitely not wanting to be called 'cowboy' for the rest of the evening, Matt told Mary Anne his name was Newly. It was the first name that came to mind, after Festus. Once again she batted her eyes as she touched Matt's hand, her smile looking forced.

"Have you seen Gus? I heard he got himself arrested. He hasn't been in for weeks." The saloon girl sat back in her chair, took a large swig of beer and searched Matt's face for an answer. The lawman was surprised that her southern accent was gone. "We spent some time together." Her smile was more genuine, but a bit broad. "I'm originally from Michigan, ya see..." She hesitated, "when Gus found out I was... a half-breed..." Looking around; avoiding Matt's eyes, Mary Anne giggled nervously. "My Ma was Chippewa and Pa, French Canadian... Gus wanted me to come away with him, but there was something crazy about him. He said there was gonna be some money comin' to him for work he offered to do. He was gonna head back west with that money. I really didn't understand what a Dog Soldier was, but the way he talked... So where is he?"

When Matt explained that Leotie had in fact been arrested, but was killed in jail, the saloon girl laughed; rough and forced, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "That damn Charlie." She spit, "I bet he was doin' something for that goombata." Before Matt had a chance to ask about the word goombata or who Charlie was, the table was surrounded by strumpets. Two sat on either side of him; one handing him a fresh beer, while the other ran her hand up the inside of the baffled marshal's thigh. He took a chug of the fresh glass of beer as a painted cat standing behind him began to play with the hair on the back of his neck. They all chattered and fussed at him, before he knew it, Mary Anne was being escorted into a a back room by the giant barkeep. This was an unusual tactic that the forthright lawman was unfamiliar with. Matt tried to convey that he and the young woman were having a private conversation. The ill fated shady lady playing with the commonly cool lawman's leg, responded in word and action.

"There are private places for private talk, big man. It looks t'me that you can afford more than one o'us," her hand skipped precariously up the the marshal's inseam to his manhood, "and I'm guessin' there's enough o'you to go 'round!"

Matt stood abruptly, all but tipping the table. The bawdy women surrounding him and a number of men at nearby tables laughed wildly at the tall man's discomfiture. It was then he realized that his new drink had been laced with something. As he moved towards the exit, the chair he'd been sitting in flipped backwards causing a larger response from the crowd. Once outside, Matt stood near the entrance to the saloon, leaning against the door frame. His plan for getting some fresh air and returning to the saloon changed when he missed the second and third steps down to the sidewalk. People strolled by chuckling at what they thought was just another drunk about to roll into the street. The disoriented US marshal tried to focus the moment he heard a voice offer him help. The trust factor gone, Matt tried to push the person away, but before he knew it, a number of hands were dragging him into a poorly lit alleyway. Dumped unceremoniously on some wooden crates, Matt sought the face of the man speaking to him.

"You have traveled onto a dangerous path, marshal. Knowing that you are an honored guest of the Crescent City, we'll let this be a warning." With that said, Matt felt a fist make contact with his cheek; sending him backwards. He then heard the man tell one of his henchmen to take the lawman's gun, which brought the marshal to his feet swinging savagely. He caught one of the assailants dead on and clipped another, before being winded by a low blow to his gut. As quickly as his gun was taken, it was returned, without bullets.

"Who are you?" Matt wheezed.

"I am a reasonable man," the voice smugly continued, "and this is my town. Go back to Kansas, cowboy; before someone gets themself killed."

Incensed that another person called him cowboy, the tall lawman lunged at the leader of the assault. The next thing Matt heard was the voice of an old man gently trying to roust him.

"Master Dillon, sir, can ya heah me?" At the request of Butch Steedle, Jacob had been following the justice hungry westerner. "It's Jacob, Master Dillon, com'on now."

The lawman's head was spinning; more from the tainted beer than from the physical abuse. He closed his eyes and responded to Jacob's voice; letting the old man know he was coherent. When asked if he could stand, Matt completed the task, but then immediately had to close he eyes.

"I has a ride waitin' for us a safe piece away." Matt grunted an okay. He gritted his teeth focusing on his feet and the ground ahead of him. "Da buggy jis be a coupl'a blocks up Dumaine. Can ya make it, sir?" The weary lawman suggested that the elderly black man walk slightly ahead of him. The path to their ride was short, but laborsome for the muddled marshal. In the carriage, Matt passed out; staying that way until reaching the back entrance of the Queen of Hearts. Jacob hastened into the saloon for help. Butch and his barman, along with the old man awkwardly assisted a dazed and disheveled Matt Dillon into a back room at the Queen of Hearts, where the aroma of coffee filled the air. Even after two mugs of the brew, the marshal still had trouble focusing visually, but had little difficulty verbalizing despite a split lip.

Once they were alone and Matt set his pride aside, he explained to Butch what had happened. The saloon owner was somewhat surprised that Dillon was in one piece; confirming that the crime family played vicious and dirty.

"They were sending a message, Butch." The lawman said as he gently wiped his bloodied face with a damp cloth. "They knew who I was," he finished his coffee and continued, "so someone warned them. My guess is that it came from the telegraph office. I sent a message to the War Department requesting help on this case." Disapprovingly, the tall man shook his head at himself , causing the room to spin once again. Steedle noted Matt's difficulty with visually focusing and asked him if he could make it up stairs. Sleep was probably the best thing for the marshal right now.

"You lead, and I'll follow. I should be fine. "He pursed his lips; centering his gaze on the back of Butch's legs and shoes, while thinking to himself _Golly, I hope so_

Matt shut his eyes as soon as Butch stopped to unlock the door to the marshal's accommodations. Steedle suggested Matt wait outside the room until a lamp was lit. The lawman knew almost immediately whose room it was. Though Kitty hadn't been in her apartment in over a month; the light scent of rose and jasmine wafted over the aggrieved man. He was too exhausted to put up a fuss; thanking Butch for the hospitality. Matt stopped dead in his tracks; seeing the big brass he once shared with Kitty. He sat in a chair trying to focus on the headboard as he took off his boots. So many memories were whirling around his already dazed mind. He gently shrugged out of his jacket and shirt before collapsing across the bed. Images of a stunning redhead, covering nearly twenty years reached out to him. Feelings he thought had died over the prior year ignited his body. The rumble of her laughter against his bare chest, the way she ran her delicate fingers through his hair, and how she arched her back into him, as he spooned his body around hers during the night. Her name was always the last thing on his lips at night. Tonight was no different, but in so many ways it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whatever it Takes**

Chapter 10

Doc Adams arrived back at Kitty's room a good forty minutes later. He quietly stood at the doorway watching the lovely redhead. She looked is if she were in prayer, the old man thought; continuing to study her. He could just about see the ring on her finger as her hands were propped under her chin; left hand clutched over the right one and her lips seemingly on the piece of jewelry. Rocking gently; her eyes remained closed as she spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts, Doc." She stayed in the same position, but smiled slightly. Her head barely tilted, "Is the view better from over there?"

Doc was taken aback by the young woman sensing his presence. He coughed and grumbled to himself before responding. "Kitty honey, you looked like you were prayin'. I suppose I didn't wanna interrupt."

She shot back quickly, "Maybe I was, Doc and you're here just in time for confession."

He entered the room without saying another word. All that could be heard was the clinking of glassware that Doc had brought with him, shifting of a chair and the old doctor's sigh as he plopped down to sit.

The excruciating silence was finally broken by Kitty's quiet murmur. "I'm sorry Curly," she sighed, "so sorry." Her hands fell to her lap. Once she opened her eyes, Doc could tell she had been crying. He patted her reassuringly on her hands reminding the fearful redhead that she didn't have to deal with her worries alone; even separated by miles and months she was never alone.

Not knowing where to start, Kitty scrutinized her old friend. "I guess Matt told you why I left?" Doc replied that the marshal had, but wanted to hear Kitty's version. "Oh Doc," she lamented, "you know how I get when I'm angry and I was plenty upset with that... that... man. Nineteen years I'd invested. Nineteen years of missed moments... holidays, dances, birthdays...because of that badge. I just snapped, Doc", she bemoaned. "And at this point I'm not even sure which sent me packing; his missing my birthday, or the fact that he didn't let me know that he had to leave town." The helpless woman looked away knowing the old doctor was watching her closely. "Once I'd made up my mind, I couldn't turn back. I was hurtin' so bad and now... well it just seems so damn petty." She gazed down at her hands clasped on her lap; as if she was imagining how the ring looked on her finger.

"Did he actually carry this around with him for a year, Doc?" Once the old man gave confirmation, she snatched the glass of lemonade from where she'd placed it; throwing back the last of it as if it were whiskey. He took the glass from her hand after it was thrust out in his direction, as if to request another shot.

Doc Adams cautiously took Kitty's hand replacing the tall lemonade glass with a much smaller one. The woman's hands took a moment to feel the size and shape of the glass, before slowly putting it up to her nose.

"Bourbon! Doc, where did you find bourbon around here?" After taking a tiny sip she exclaimed, "And really good bourbon, too. So why are you plyin' me with liquor, you old devil?"

"Hush now, young lady. You want all the patients to think they'll get this kind of treatment?" She could hear the delight in his voice. He leaned forward as if to share a great secret. "I had a little meeting with Matt along these lines, on the train coming out here to see you." The old sawbones chuckled to himself, "We polished off a nice size flask of rye. As for this lovely drink... well Kitty, it seems Lucian is taking extra good care of me. I don't know if it is because I'm a doctor or _your_ doctor, but I'm surely glad Festus isn't around." The old man rubbed his mustache before taking a sip and snickered, "He'd probably be spoutin' all kinds of crazy notions about how this drink should be shared with him."

Kitty tittered, then went silent for a moment. "I've missed Dodge, Doc," she swallowed hard, "I missed it something terrible."

Her old friend reassured to her sadness by acknowledging that everyone in Dodge City missed her as well and there were more than a few missing her something terrible, too. He added that there was a certain marshal that missed her so much, the very mention of her name cut him to the quick. Kitty's shock was evident by an audible intake of air.

"Doc, I need to tell you something I've never told anyone," she looked away in shame, "not even Matt. Since Bonner... a...a little part of me has been scared all the time, but I just couldn't tell Matt. He was blaming himself enough as it was, and I guess I didn't wanna depend on anyone... I needed be strong for myself.

Doc Adams wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but knew that now wasn't the time for chiding. "Honey, didn't that ox of a marshal ever ask you what happened or what was bothering you?" The old doctor rubbed his chin and started to mumble to himself when Kitty interrupted him.

"He asked plenty of times. I told myself that you'd explained things to him, and well... the scars should have spoken for themselves." The anxious woman began to ring her hands. "Ya know how words don't come easy to Matt, but when he finally stopped asking, I started resenting it, and then I began to hate myself for not being strong enough." She squared her shoulders; looking towards her dear old friend, in an attempt to appear confident. "I came to New Orleans to separate myself from the memories, Doc and it worked... to an extent. There were some memories I just couldn't shake," Kitty admonished herself, "like that damn big blue-eyed lawman." Her tone turned soft as unshed tears began to fall, "Heaven help me, I missed him so much, an' then after the break-in... I felt more alone and helpless then I'd ever felt in my life." The old doctor noted the alarmed woman had begun to hyperventilate as she struggled to continue. "He knew who I was, Doc. He... he is a Dog Soldier and he knew about what happened with Bonner!"

Taking Kitty's hands, the old man tried to comfort her. "Shhhh...calm down now, Kitty. You're safe now. Who knew who you were?"

"That lunatic who broke into the Queen of Hearts. He was Dog Soldier!" She gazed blindly at the ceiling trying to blink back the tears. A bitter smile was on her face as she resumed with a cynical tone in her voice. "I'm a legend amongst what's left of the Dog Soldiers, Doc. Funny, he also assumed that Matt left me, because of what Bonner did. Lord, he said horrible things that brought back memories... gruesome memories." Kitty bit her lower lip while pressing her eyes closed as if to shut out the visions. "I wanted to die, Doc. He said after he was done with me, I'd wish Jude Bonner had killed me. First I was angry... angry at what he had done to Maisey. Then I was afraid... frightened to keep on living... I felt so removed from life and I wanted it all to end; to feel nothing."

Before Doc could stop her, Kitty was angrily pounding on her legs; her frustration with everything whirling out of control. She connected with the old man's chin as he tried to calm the distressed woman by taking her shoulders. He toppled sideways onto the foot of her bed holding his jaw.

"Good grief, Kitty," he gibed, "you haven't lost your touch!" As he started to get up, old Doc Adams prayed his remark was taken the way he playfully intended. The few split seconds of silence seemed like an eternity until he saw her eyes start to twinkle; the edges of her mouth beginning to curl. Kitty threw her head back and laughed. Her smile broadened as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And you sure know how to sweet talk a girl, Curly!" She flung her arms in the air requesting a much needed hug. "Thanks for coming, Doc." She whispered in his ear, "And thanks for bringing Matt."

The old doctor noted that his cherished friend looked exhausted and suggested she try getting some sleep. She began to put up a fuss; pleading him to stay and talk until she fell asleep. They discussed a number of topics both past and present. Her fight to stay awake for fear of nightmares ceased when she was reassured that Matt would be back and wanted to see her. Much later, a very stiff old doctor quietly shuffled out of Kitty Russell's room; content that his friend and patient would make it through the the rest of the night. The sun had barely graced the early morning sky; extinguishing the chill of night, as Doc Adams wandered back to the guest cottage. He pictured Matt Dillon somewhere in New Orleans; dressed and raring to start the day. Doc mused to himself _This is a downright obscene hour_

It was well after daybreak when the mid morning sun jolted Matt Dillon out of the best night sleep he'd had in nearly a year. He was unusually disoriented, blaming it on the previous night's scuffle; the surroundings actually added to his muddled thoughts. He lay back on the bed relaxing in the place he used to consider a sanctuary; Kitty's bedroom. Scanning the room the marshal noticed a number of things he'd never seen before and a good many familiar items; the one thing missing being Kitty herself. Thoughts of her snapped him out of his revelry. Gingerly the bruised lawman rolled out of bed and gazed in a nearby mirror on the wall. His scruffy chiseled face had looked worse or so he thought.

At the far end of the room was a colorful oriental designed folding screen. A couple pieces of Kitty's under garments still hung there waiting her return. He reverently touched the pieces while making his way into the next room in search of water to clean up. There was a large empty bathtub on one side of the room, and a washstand on the other with a dressing table in the corner by a window. Much to his pleasure, the pitcher on the washstand was filled with water. Hoping to find razor, Matt began to rummage through the dressing table drawers when it dawned on him. If she had a razor, then she most likely had a man in her life. Frustrated by that thought, he slammed the drawer shut causing the piece of furniture to quake dislodging a small photo tucked in the corner of the mirror to sail down onto the tabletop and into the marshal's view. It was a well worn old picture of himself that had been taken for the Topeka Daily Capital, he recalled. He never knew she had the picture. In fact he couldn't even remember why the photo had been taken in the first place. Stepping over to the washstand, Matt poured water into the basin; endeavoring to remove the moon-faced look of joy with the cool water. He needed to get gaited to Covington. He needed to make things right.

A rap on the door brought the marshal to attention; scanning the apartment for his gunbelt , but at the same moment remembering there were no bullets in his gun.

Much to his relief it was old Jacob. "Master Dillon, sir." The old man knocked again until Matt responded. "Master Steedle tol' me ta call on ya f'some food." The door flung open for Jacob to witness the big lawman vigorously rubbing his mass of hair dry.

"Mornin' Jacob." The marshal continued his morning routine as the elderly black man finished relaying the message from Butch.

"Mornin' sir." The old man's head bobbed as if to bow. "Master Steedle will be leavin' in short time to visit Miss Maisey an' ax me ta fetch ya down t'join him f'coffee in de coatyard 'round back." After explaining how to get to the courtyard, Jacob turned to leave just as Matt stepped to the doorway to stop the messenger's departure.

"Jacob, I'm much obliged for your help last night." This time the tall westerner's head dipped in a bow-like fashion.

The humbled old fellow turned, smiled at Matt and replied instantly. "If'n Master Steedle hadn't ax me ta watch ya, I dun bin dare by yo side ta watch over ya, sir." The man's smile broadened. "Fo' a friend'a Miz Kitty's, I'da joyfully tended yo back, a' best ah tired ol' man like me could." Matt expressed his thanks once more and then asked Jacob to tell Butch he would be down shortly.

The courtyard though small was lush and green. It was easy for Matt to envision Kitty in such an environment and told Butch this as he took a seat at the wrought iron table under an enormous white oak tree. The saloon owner; dressed in his Sunday-go-to-meetin'-clothes, pointed to a balcony on the back of the saloon. "Kitty liked to take her morning coffee up there." He explained that it was adjacent to a sitting room that Kitty seldom used, but she loved the balcony. Butch continued telling Matt about Kitty's life in New Orleans. Jacob appeared with a bowl of fresh fruit, a plate of golden brown beignets and more hot coffee; apologizing for the brew not being as good as 'our' Miss Kitty's. The men's warm laughter was followed by a short but strained silence. The old man comfortably broke the silence by asking if the gentlemen needed anything else from him before he left them.

Matt was drinking in the surroundings as well as the coffee, as Jacob disappeared. Butch offered the marshal a beignet and remarked. "So Matt, how are ya feelin' t'day? Do ya have any plans or are ya headin' t'Covington right off?" Before the westerner had a chance to open his mouth to answer, Butch continued. "Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't much help in givin' ya the answers ya wuz lookin' for, but I will ask m'Maisy if she recalls anthin' else. She'll be glad ta heah Kitty isn't so alone now."

Chiming in before Butch had a chance to continue, Matt offered the neatly attired barkeep some information. "I am heading back to Covington soon. There isn't much I can do here without backup," he noted with chagrin. "I hope to catch up with officer McNultey before starting north. Oh and Steedle... you can tell Maisey that Kitty is able to talk again. I'm certain she'll be happy to hear that. Although her appetite has returned, her eyesight hasn't yet." The smile on the tall man's face never reached his eyes.

"That'll be joy to Maisey's ears, I'm sure!" He quickly crammed the rest of a beignet in his mouth; abruptly standing, he reached for Matthew's hand. "I jus' wanna say it's been a great pleasure in finally meetin' ya Matt Dillon." His broad smile was near infectious, as the marshal began to grin. "Now you be watchful out there an' have a safe go 'cross the lake. Please tell Kat that we're lookin' for the day she'll come home!"

_By golly, yes we are _ Matt longingly thought to himself.

Before Steedle left the courtyard, he turned back to the relaxed lawman. "I'll let Jacob know you ah still out heah an' he'll fetch Curly fo'ya, too." He warbled in a sing song manner, "Au revoir;" leaving Matt alone to his thoughts.

In short time, Jacob reappeared to offer more coffee and let the lawman know that Curly was around the back and ready. Matt very seldom got this late a start to his day. Upon reflection, he remembered a certain redhead tried her darndest any number of times to bring about a late escape from bed in the morning. His mind elsewhere; the big US marshal flushed slightly as he tried to respond to Jacob.

"Uh...nope Jacob, I'm fine with the coffee." Recovering quickly from his daydream Dillon explained," I want to stop by the police station and really need to get on the road. Thanks for the coffee, though." Stretching his back after standing, he squared the Stetson on his head. The towering westerner then inquired as to where the horse was and followed the diminutive old black man through a tunnel-like walkway in a back building which Jacob explained was where the Steedles lived. Recognizing that he was still pretty stiff and was going to spend sometime in the saddle, Matt asked Jacob if he could leave the restless young horse for a little while. The wise old man not only directed how to reach the street from the courtyard, but spelled out the distance to the police station.

The westerner headed north in long purposeful strides. Out of the corner of his right eye, Matt caught sight of Mother Justine across the street. She was waving her arms; apparently trying to summon the marshal. He was focused on his destination; concentrating so deeply he didn't notice the small group of policemen down the street to his left. Luckily only one officer noticed the big man loping through the intersection attempting to avoid the Voodoo woman only a short distance away.

"Cousin Timothy," a uniformed man called. The marshal spun around upon hearing that same person bark, "Dillon!" and found himself staring into the face of a stranger. "G'mornin' marshal," the policeman gave a slight smile, "I need to be a walkin' with you for a short time, but you needn't go lookin' for Conor." Matt stopped dead in his tracks; glaring at the now nervous policeman with the slight Irish brough. "If you don't mind Marshal Dillon, we need to keep movin' in a casual manner. I'm O'Bierne, Egan O"Bierne; Conor's uncle. Please, "he pleaded, "can we proceed on?" As Matt took off at his usual clip, the flustered officer quipped, ". . .at a manageable pace, sir?"

Dillon shortened his stride; following Officer Egan O'Bierne to the right, across LaSalle. "Okay O'Bierne, where is McNultey and more importantly, is he all right?"

"Word gets 'round a wee bit fast here. What happened t' ya last night caused us t'be thinkin' that Conor an' his family could be in for a gaely bit o' trouble. They be fine, havin' departed for Virginia just 'afore dawn, under the pretense that his momma, an' me my sister took sick. He spoke o' you; reasonin' you'd come a lookin' for 'im." Matt nodded his head in agreement. "I'm guessin ya figured twas that ... that Ginzo at the telegraph office, Albert gave ya up to the Black Hand." Shaking his head he mumbled, "He's as useless as dried spit." The marshal glanced at the policeman questionably. "Well, useless ta the good community here, but a bloody town crier ta the Mantranga family," Egan amended. "I best be movin' on marshal. Conor mentioned sendin' off a letter ta yeh in Dodge sometime in the future." The two men barely looked at each other during the short conversation, but Egan O'Bierne stopped just long enough to capture Matt eyes. "Tis an honor," he tipped his hat. "May the saints be watchin' over you an' our Miss. Kitty."

Conor McNultey's uncle quickly disappeared around a corner before Matt realized that they had walked fully around the block; looking north the Voodoo Queen was gone. _Our Miss Kitty _ he thought to himself in disillusionment, as he headed back to the Queen of Hearts to proceed to Covington _She really found a home here_.

He turned down the alley that led to the walk-thru where Kitty's horse was tethered. Mother Justine was there with her small fruit wagon feeding Curly an apple. Matt sighed as he braced himself for another meeting with the Voodoo woman.

"Dere ya are," her black eyes danced as she inspected the marshal from the short distance, "I had de visions 'bout you." Matt rolled his eyes while adjusting his Stetson. "You make da peace an' wear da silva' badge as proof. I see dis an' I see ya met de divel." The tall man shrugged his shoulders assuming she could tell he'd taken a beating by someone. The mystic continued to rant in broken English mentioning something about a spiritual force named Orisha and great danger. Matt was half listening; readying the Dun red horse for his ride when he heard his name.

"Dill-on, you be liss'nin ta Moman Justine. Gar ici, looka here." The tall westerner did indeed stop an listen; wondering how she exactly who he was. His puzzled gaze brought a simple smile to her face before she spoke. "No worries Dill-on, deals ware not made wit de divels dat be suckin' de city dry." Nodding her head; Mother Justine closed her eyes as as she continued. "I see tings, like you be casting a big shadow, and de cat, she will land on her feet. But dare still be danger up de Bayou." The look she gave Matt when she opened her eyes forced him to step away from the horse. Rummaging through a small carpet bag she mumbled things. Matt was able to catch bit and pieces; most of it not making much sense. "She has not gotten da fruit from you, but she need much more den dat now." The Voodoo Queen held out a loop of multi-colored twine with a small ornately decorated metal bottle swinging from it. Matt didn't know what to make of it as the woman thrust it in his direction. "Gratis... for free! She must b'wearin' dis an' Erzulie will protect your woo-mun. Don't ya go be'in grand couyon, Dill-on. Make her be wearin' dis, to protect her from da danger dat be comin'." Holding his big hand out, Matt stared at her blankly. He didn't know what to say in a situation like this. "I tink you be unstandin' Moman now, eh. He shook his head; blinking his confused blue eyes and thanked her. Matt mounted Curly who was probably as eager to get moving as the rider.

"Au revoir pour maintenant, monsieur grand!"

He tipped his hat graciously as she waved a multicolored kerchief. The colorful bandanna could still be seen out of the corner of his eye before the horse and rider rounded the bend north to the lake. Matt found himself wary of the people on the street; urging the Morgan to quicken his pace. He wanted out of New Orleans as much as he wanted to see Kitty.

The passage across the lake was uneventful. Matt watched as a storm clouds formed and dissipate as quickly as they'd been created. The free time he had on the ferry was initially spent trying to decipher what Mother Justine had said. This led to a headache and an eventual unexpected nap.

Doc was playing cards with Lucian in the family room after dinner; Kitty taken back to her room by request. Not only did she feel burdensome to Doc, she was feeling the burden of Matt not returning to Covington yet. Sitting in semi darkness, Kitty Russell searched the black gloom of her world for answers. How am I going to talk to Matt? Did Doc get it right? Does he really want to talk to me? Does he even want me now? Her thoughts were making an already shadowy day more dismal.

When Matt didn't find the old doctor at the guest house, he wandered over to the main building. Finding his old friend in the family room, the tall tired man stood in the doorway.

"Corrupting the young man, are ya Doc?" There was a lopsided grin on the lawman's face as he tilted his hat back on his head.

The gray haired man rubbed his face and then blustered a retort. "Corrupting? Why this future doctor is a hell of a card player." He winked his eye. "I owe him twenty-five cents already!" Doc got a better look at the big man as he entered the room; taking his hat off. "Good gravy, Matt," the old man slowly shook his head, "you look awful, but I'm glad ya made it back in one piece! What the hell happened?"

Matt scanned the room before speaking. "I'll tell you tomorrow over breakfast. Where's Kitty? Did ya talk to her? I mean... will she... ya know?"

"I doubt if she is asleep. She's been plenty worried about you." Doc began to admonish the marshal, "and so was I..." He noticed Matt getting fidgety, like a schoolboy just before recess. "Oh for the love of... Her room is down the hall to the left." Matt had already disappeared when Lucian called out Kitty's room number.

The door to her room was slightly open; the warm glow of a single lamp barely blanketing the room with light. He could see her sitting in a big armchair motionless, perhaps asleep, but he wanted, no needed to be closer to her. Not wanting to waken her, Matt stood in the hall and tugged off his boots before silently creeping into the room. She looked so fragile. Even in the dimly lit room he watched the color of her hair change with the flickering of the lamp. Unable to stop himself, Matt slowly reached out to touch a stray strand of hair near her temple. Deep in thought or near sleep, the sudden touch brought the redhead to full attention; a loud gasp filling the room. Matt sprung back ready to duck if she intended on slapping him. Studying her face brimming with fear; the tall man stood speechless. Her eyes darted left and right; fist pressed against her lips when suddenly the fist dropped to her chest. Kitty's eyes slid closed, she sighed his name.

"Matt," tears silently ran down her cheeks to the corners of her smiling mouth, "you took your boots off."

"Uh... yeah...," was all that he could muster up at first. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

After sighing once again she answered. "I am now, cowboy, but how are you?"

He was overjoyed at hearing her call him cowboy, but still feeling tentative, he chuckled awkwardly. "Doc says I look like hell, but I'm fine, Kitty."

"Come here an' let me see you." She could sense his confusion. "Come on down here, Matt. I promise I won't hit you."

Matt cautiously knelt at Kitty's feet. Gently she reached out for his face; delicately moving her finger across his forehead. He noted a sweet smile on her face; her hand pushing the tousled hair from his brow. Her fingertips slid over his eyebrows and feathered his eyelids, then his cheeks. He felt her running the flat of her fingers as if memorizing the stubbled plains under the cheekbones. She could feel the swollen bruise near his eye and frowned slightly. Matt watched her face intently as her fingers traveled over his nose, down to his lips. Tracing his chin and jaw line, Kitty's tender fingers made their way back to his lips where she seemed to concentrate on his lower lip.

"I'll bet that hurts some." Perceiving his split lip, she concluded that Doc was wrong. "Matt, you look as handsome as ever. Doc needs to get his eyes checked!"

They both giggled somewhat uncomfortably. This was followed by even more uncomfortable silence.

"Matt, we need to talk. There are things I want to tell you." Her hands cupped his face; leaving it only long enough to lightly drag her nails down his stubbled cheeks. "I have to tell you."

"Look Kitty," he murmured comfortingly, though feeling very uneasy, "we never needed explanations..."

Her hands dropped to her lap. "Oh no Matt Dillon, we are not taking the easy route this time. Nearly twenty year without explanations and look where we are. When I said _we_ that means you need to talk too, cowboy." She smiled timidly, "I've missed you somethin' terrible, marshal."

Matt reached out and placed his large hand over hers. "By golly Kitty, I've missed you more than I can even say!"

With one eyebrow raised, the beautiful redhead gazed towards her man. "How 'bout I give you the night to think on it and you can tell me in the morning. I'm gettin' kinda tired, and cowboy, I'm sure you must be too." The seated woman beamed slyly into the darkness, knowing that he would see it.

Kitty could hear the smile in his voice; imagining that boyish grin that captured her heart so many years ago. "How 'bout a picnic tomorrow? I'll bet you didn't know there is a pond very close by, an' we could have it there? It'll be kinda like the old days. What do ya say?"

"I'd like that, Matt." She smiled broadly; correcting herself, "No... I'd love it!"

"Swell," The lawman brightened, "then it's a date!" He stood as quickly as his battered tired body would allow. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms; to place a kiss on her lips that would speak for itself, but he couldn't. Gently he placed a slow tender kiss on her forehead. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Kitty." Before he had a chance to exit, the blind woman called to him.

"Matt, would you do me a favor?" First he nodded, then realized that his answer wasn't received and verbalized his yes. She asked for his hand and placed the ring he'd bought for her in his palm. Kitty then rolled his hand closed over the ring and kissed his fisted fingers three times; the third time holding it to her soft lips for what seemed like month of Sundays to Matt. "Hold this for me." Somewhat shocked, the tall man tried to speak, but was interrupted. "Can ya do that for me? You had it a year, so what is one more day?"


	11. Chapter 11

Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 11

Matt strutted down the main hall of the sanitarium content for the time being; the thought that maybe there was a chance for Kitty and himself to be together giving him comfort. Doc and Lucian were just finishing their final game of cards, the old doctor claiming he'd run out of change, when the big lawman arrived at the entry.

"Oh Matt, how's Kitty?" The doctor continued to question, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah Doc," Matt answered reluctantly, "at least I think things are all right. Kitty and I are gonna go on a picnic tomorrow out by the pond." The marshal half smiled somewhat unwillingly; still unable to grasp all the emotion he was feeling. "I hope that isn't a problem, Lucian. I guess I shoulda' asked Doctor Merrill first."

Doc Adams helped dispel Matt's worry as only he could do. "Now listen here, Marshal Dillon, Miss Kitty Russell is my patient, too. And if you think for one minute that I'm going to let anyone keep that young woman down the hall from getting some much needed fresh air and some well deserved happiness..." he squinted his eyes and pulled his earlobe before pointing a finger at the somber lawman, "anyone that'd try to do that, I think should be locked up and the key thrown away!" The old man nodded his head for punctuation. "Wouldn't you agree, Lucian?"

Lucian's smile nearly matched the marshal's. "By all means, Doctor Adams." the young man concurred. "I will be more than happy to assist you with your picnic plans, Mr. Dillon."

Doc reached in his pocket for the change to settle his small debt with Lucian; finding a forgotten telegram that had arrived for Matt earlier that day. Lucian thanked the old doctor for an enjoyable game and then verified his offer to help with the picnic the next day, prior to bidding his good night to the older men.

Doc looked at the folded paper he'd just pulled out of his pocket. "Dog gone it Matt, I nearly forgot to give this to you." As the lawman unfolded the note the gray haired man continued, "It came sometime after lunch today." The marshal's brow furrowed as he read the telegram. His old friend immediately observed the change in the younger man's posture.

Matt Dillon began to crumple the telegram snarling, "Damn! This is just damned wrong!"

Old Doc was taken back by not only Matt's demeanor, but his choice of words. He knew the lawman to be a man of few words, but moreover appreciated the fact that the famous Dodge City lawman, who dealt with the dregs of society, rarely cussed.

"Son, what's the matter? Can I see...?" Matt shoved the wrinkled paper into the old doctor's hand.

_To Matthew Dillon US Marshal /stop/ pursue Matranga no further /stop/ not in your jurisdiction /stop/ proper authorities advised /stop/ repeat not Federal issue /stop/ condolences to Miss Russell and all involved /stop/ respectfully Redford Proctor War Department Secretary_

The old doctor rubbed his face before speaking. "Well what the hell does this mean, Matt? Sit down... calm down an' explain this to me."

The tall lawman slumped into a chair; he explained to his old friend the authorization and back-up help he'd requested had been denied. Matt stated flatly he knew there was no way he could break the crime ring alone. Doc sensed that the younger man was feeling abandoned in his crusade.

"Listen to me Matt," his eyes bore into Dillon's, "I know you feel the need to right all the wrongs that cross your path, but sometimes ya have to let someone else slay the dragon." The frustrated marshal's gaze shifted to puzzlement. "We're here for Kitty. I realize that what happened to her has stirred up all kinds of stuff in that badge ruled brain of yours, but for a change... why don't ya think with that thing behind the badge... your heart." The old man scowled; massaging his eyebrows and forehead, "I'm going to bed. You better decide what you want, because I know for a fact, that redhead is still crazy about you. Even that bump on her head didn't cure her of that, but if anything happens to you while you were trying to solve the problems of New Orleans... she'd ..." He faltered, "Oh I'll see you at breakfast."

Doc Adams shuffled out of the family room into the dim hallway, leaving Matt alone with his thoughts. He felt helpless which angered him. Without considering the consequences, he found himself in front of Kitty's door, whispering her name.

"Matt... what's the matter? She asked quietly from her chair; mirth peppered her tone. "Ya know I can't see, cowboy, but I'm pretty sure there isn't enough light outside for a picnic yet."

"I ah... oh I'm sorry Kitty..., " he stuttered, "maybe this is a bad idea."

"Come on in. I think they forgot I needed assistance. Can you help me into bed, if you don't mind?" Matt was by her side, ready to scoop her up and carry her to her bed. Before he had a chance, she tossed the throw that was covering her legs aside; putting her hands up in the air. "Guide me, will you." He took her hands, as she awkwardly rose from the chair. Walking backwards, he guided her; murmuring tender words of encouragement. Feeling the bed against her leg, Kitty began to remove her robe as Matt watched. His hungry eyes surveyed the lovely redhead's body as it moved against her soft cotton nightgown embarrassed over his inopportune desire. She sensed his gaze and as if it were twenty years prior, she felt shy. She self-consciously pulled the coverlet up to hide her breasts once she was in bed. Kitty felt her face go red; relieved her blushing would be lost in the dimly lit room, she then took control of the conversation.

"Talk to me Matt. What is it?" Trying to urge him on, she stressed, "You don't have to look at me, if it is too difficult for you, cowboy. I can't tell the difference." Kitty smiled warmly, knowing she could actually tell if he was facing her or not, but it didn't matter as long as he'd just open up.

The big man sighed as he took off his hat and leaned against the wall before speaking. "I wanted to make things right for you, Kitty. So I sent the War Department a telegram requesting back up and for permission to deal with the Matranga... for you."

"Oh my god... no Matt, please!" Kitty lamented, cutting the man's explanation off. "Don't do this. This isn't Dodge City..."

He could tell the redhead was shaken and needed to have her fears dispelled. Moving to the door, he silently closed it; all the time trying to quell her alarm in a hushed comforting tone. "Shhhh...honey it's okay. Kitty, shhhh... don't worry." He stood at the foot of her bed. "Ol' Doc set me straight and well... the War Department turned me down. I wasn't given jurisdiction here." He noted the silence in response to his somber tone. "Doc knows how I get." The tall man looked away from the love of his life. "An' I guess you do too... especially after Bonner. All I wanted was revenge for what they'd done to you... to us."

Kitty shifted over on the bed signaling him to sit down, but instead of sitting next to her, he sat at the foot of the bed looking at her. "Nothing was the same after that, was it?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "I felt I'd failed you back then, an' I think Doc was worried that with this Leotie fella being a Dog Soldier... I was gonna do something... foolish. He was probably right," Matt chuckled dryly, patting Kitty on the leg, causing the woman to jump and recoil. She couldn't see him hold his hands up in surrender, but could hear the withdrawal in his voice. "I'm sorry Kitty... I shouldn't have..."

Kitty spoke quickly sensing he was about to stand. "No Matt, please stay." She sighed trying to calm herself. "I guess talkin' now is as good a time as any..." Swallowing hard, she continued, "You mentioned his name, and being a Dog Soldier an' it all started... Oh Matt, I'd pushed it all away in my mind, but it was never really far away. Now after what has happened and all this time," her voice broke, "I don't even know where to start." She stared unseeing down at the coverlet; the tips of three fingers touching her lips as she tried to find the words.

"Kitty honey," he whispered calmly, "I may have had trouble talkin' sometimes, but I never had trouble listening to you. Take your time. I'm here and not goin' anywhere." They sat frozen in silence for a few moments as Kitty summoned her courage.

"You're right Matt, nothing was the same after Bonner and it was my fault. You asked me so many and I always said I was fine, didn't I?" Not giving him a chance to answer, she resumed. " Well I lied; not only to you, but to myself. I thought if I was strong, you wouldn't worry...you'd stop blaming yourself. And I didn't want to depend on anyone. I needed to be strong for me. Then when you stopped asking me, I felt hurt and then angry. After that, I started distancing myself mentally. So when you missed my birthday, I just collapsed. I ran away from what I thought was unbearable sadness." Matt tried to subdue her self blame, but there was so much more she needed to share... to reveal... to bare her soul.

"No Matt, let me finish. I need to get this out and maybe I'll be free of the nightmares. I left Dodge because I thought I could leave my fears behind. Truth be told Matt Dillon, I missed you more than anything in the world, but my stubborn pride..." When she released a sigh of exasperation, the seated man shifted up the bed closer to her; resting one of his large hands over hers as they rested on her lap.

"Oh god, the break-in, Matt... that man... that half-breed animal knew who I was. It was horrible." She released a ragged breath after Matt squeezed her hands gently. "He started doing things to Maisey while describing everything Bonner and his men had done to me." Her voice got very quiet. "He laughed at me, calling me trash an' that you'd left me because Bonner had turned me into used goods." A small winsome smile spread across her face, "I knew better."

The smile disappeared with a ragged breath, "Then I got angry at what he'd done to Maisey, but after some time in the hospital... the nightmares... Bonner was there with me all the time. That damn drifter knew details and I couldn't get away from them." Kitty's voice became low, "He knew who bit me and where... which one of them burned my face..." Matt moved closer as her voice seemed to trail off into a whisper and for the first time she disclosed the terror she'd be unable to share with him. Matt had to reach into a place in his soul he never knew he had, to summon the emotional strength needed to foster the recovery the unsettled redhead so deserved. When her body began to quake from silent sobs, he wrapped his strong arms around her. Kitty's hushed tone remained as she clung to her former lover.

"Oh Matt, I wanted to die, just as I did after ... Bonner, but you were there. This time I felt so alone and just wanted release... to die."

He held her tight as the landslide of emotion swept both of them down a mountain of pain. Tracks of tears descended the brave marshal's face as he rocked the woman in his arms gently.

"I'm so sorry." Her apology was barely audible. "When you stopped asking me about what happened with Bonner and if I was okay... I... ummm... I started resenting it; thinking you didn't care. Before I knew it I started hating myself for not being strong enough. I didn't want to need anyone; not even you."

His arm snaked up her body; one hand coming to rest on the back of her head, cradling her cheek against his. Trying desperately to sound strong, Matt told Kitty it was okay; everything would be alright. She tried to push him away as she snapped.

"How can you say that? I walked out on you an' hell if I even know why now." He released her enough to be able to look into her eyes. "I didn't trust you or our relationship enough to share anything about my being taken hostage. I left you; fool that I am and hurt everyone that I care about back in Dodge" Matt saw fear building in her eyes which most people would read as anger. Reaching up, he gingerly touched her cheek, but she snatched his hand away and held it. "Matt Dillon, I'm blind, don't know if I can even run my business again, have dreadful nightmares and most likely have alienated all the people that are important to me! How can you be so cavalier; telling me everything will be alright?"

Dillon chose his words carefully. He spoke in the warm baritone voice that she hadn't heard in what seemed a lifetime. There was no hesitation in his inflection as he simply stated, "Because I'm here."

Kitty's eyes sparkled; a tame belly laugh escaped her lips as she brought the marshal's large palm to her cheek wet from tears. "That's m'cowboy... wastin' few words an' makin' a big impression! I'm glad you came, Matt." Her voice was soft and forgiving.

Leaning forward, he tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead and then chuckled. "By golly Kitty, I hope you told Doc that. He was pretty upset when I showed up on the train uninvited. If he could have, I think he would have physically tossed me from that train himself!"

Kissing his hefty callused palm lovingly, Kitty giggled, "As a matter of fact, I actually thanked him for bringing you!"

Matt shot back, "Is that a fact?" She playfully swatted his him on the chest with her other hand, before wagging a finger at him; her face radiating with amusement. "That's a fact, cowboy!"

The two former lovers laughed with ease, thinking of past uses of the term 'Is that a fact.' The tall nervous man then captured both of her hands; bending his head down to brush his lips against hers. Almost immediately he released her hands, which instantly found Matt's face; his warm breath still tantalizing her lips. As her eyes slid shut, Kitty breathed his name and placed a welcomed soft kiss on the marshal's still parted lips. The power of past passion was restrained by unresolved feelings. The meeting of their lips though tentative was seductive; holding as much promise as their first kiss nearly twenty years ago.

Once their lips parted, Kitty murmured in a sleepy sultry tone that made the brave lawman blush just like it had in the early days of their love affair. "Stay with me till I fall asleep, Matt, please."

"Anything, Kitty," he spoke; his voice still husky from the kiss. "I'm here for as long as you want me." The lower part of his body yearned for much more, but his mind pulled back the reins. _There will be time enough for more, if that is what she wants_, he thought to himself in earnest. At first she had wrapped her arms around his thigh, which she was used for a pillow and he leaned back against the headboard; running his fingers through his silken hair. Slipping into comfortable slumber, Kitty soon rolled over; a pillow replacing his leg. With his long index finger Matt traced her ear, before whispering into it. "I love you, Kathleen Russell." Slowly he rose from the bed, tiptoed as best as one could in boots and stood gazing at her; in awe of the complete woman. Ever so gently, he took her tiny hand, reached in his pocket; pulling out his marshal's badge and placed it in her hand. Matt kissed the hand as he wrapped her fingers around it; placing her hand back on the pillow. He silently slipped out the door contemplating _Anything... anything she wants and whatever it takes._


	12. Chapter 12

_My humble apologies for it taking so long to remove this chapter chapter from my brain!_

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 12

Matt left Kitty sleeping soundly in the wee hours of the morning. Once back in his room at the guest house, he used his last bit of energy to get out of his clothes; nearly falling into bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling as images of Kitty's torment plagued his exhausted thoughts. The taste of her mouth was still on his lips and in his mind as well. Sleep eluded the big man; worries beyond his control troubled his sense of reason. Concentrating on the picnic planned for the next day, his body and mind surrendered to the darkness; the figure of Kitty's welcoming arms gathered him up in his dreams.

As usual, the marshal was awake just before dawn, but stayed in bed until his restless body could take it no longer. He had a notion that old Doc wouldn't be ready for breakfast for at least an hour or more. A short morning excursion around Covington would help him organize his thoughts and sounded more refreshing than a bath at that hour. He saddled up Curly, who seemed as restless as the tall lawman. As they trotted off the sanitarium grounds, Lucian caught sight of the rider from his window.

The green-eyed man flung the window open, beckoning to Matt. "Mr. Dillon, good morning! I trust you and Miss Russell are still picnicking at lunchtime." Dillon returned Lucian's smile, as the marshal confirmed the luncheon plans.

"Are you off for a spell of fine bayou morning air then?" The young man grinned broadly. Matt set his Stetson a little straighter on his head as he replied. "I suppose you can call it that," but offered no other explanation. Lucian gave quick directions to Bogue Falaya where there was a nice park, clarifying that it should be colorful since the area had enjoyed a warmer than usual winter. Matt dipped his head in thanks, and headed southeast towards the park.

Doc Adams had a restless night as well and was out the door of the guest cottage calling to the marshal who was too far away to hear. Seeing Matt had been chatting with someone in a sanitarium window, Doc abruptly made haste to the main building; all the while wondering where the fidgety lawman was off to.

Matt rode through the quiet streets of Covington to the park arriving to find it laden in color. He headed towards the river relishing the surroundings. Thinking about home, he imagined there could actually be snow on the ground back in Dodge. Horse and rider wandered a brief while, until the river was spotted. Amongst the tall grasses near a tree that bent gracefully over the river, Matt saw spots of brilliant color. Flowers the color of scarlet, copper, dark yellow and rust sprang high above the grass towards the sun. He smiled to himself imagining Kitty's delight if he presented her with a bouquet he picked himself.

In a tiny dining area adjacent the sanitarium's kitchen, Doc was having a second cup of coffee with Lucian. The young Creole man's eyes twinkled as he told the old doctor where he sent the wandering marshal for fresh air, explaining if the wild irises were in bloom, surely the lovesick marshal would appreciate the colors. Their pleasant conversation was interrupted by Harland with a panicked look on his face.

"I am so glad you are here Doctor Adams. The Russell woman is asking for you," he then corrected himself, "demanding to see you!"

Doc followed the attendant out of the kitchen; Lucian trailing not far behind. Harland spelled out the circumstances that he'd contended with shortly after Kitty awoke.

"It seems...um," the immense man verbally stumbled, "well, when Miss Russell... ah...arose... she found a US marshal badge in her hand. She must have been clutching it for some time, for it left in imprint on her palm." There was an eerie silence as they took to the hall. "Ah... doctor, at first she asked for Mr. Dillon and when I told her he'd left the property earlier... well, she just about took my head off." The man Doc thought of as a lummox watched helplessly as the old man entered the room.

Kitty sat stiffly with her back against the headboard, clutching a pillow to herself; her crimson curls in disarray framing a blank face painted with tears. It looked very much like the face he'd seen when he first arrived at the sanitarium a few days earlier, the old doctor thought. The room looked as if it were a battle field. Anything within reach of the combative redhead had been lobed towards the door, including Matt's badge which lay on the floor in a puddle of shattered glass. A picture on the wall had caught the full force of Kitty's frustration; receiving the hurled metal star.

"Kitty honey, it's Doc." He spoke quietly from just inside the doorway, but was met with silence. Smoothly, the old man closed the door behind him; heading towards the bed, he persevered in coaxing the woman to open up to him.

"Come on, m'girl... talk to me." After cautiously sitting on the bed, Kitty's dear friend patted her hand comfortingly. "I know you can hear me, Kitty. What's upset you?" The only response the old man perceived was the woman's eyes slipping shut. In his mind she was further distancing herself. His frustration became evident in the stern tone, "Don't you shut me out young lady!"

Gathering her strength; keeping her emotions in check, she whispered blankly. "He's done it again, Doc. He's taken off." When she averted her face, the old man heard the flat tone in her voice turn into anger. "Damn him! I can't believe I've fallen for it again and he is doing the same stupid thing he did after... Bonner." The Dog Soldier's name caught in her throat; her rage melted into dread as she bit her lower lip.

"Now Kitty," the wise old doctor began to interrogate, "where in tarnation do you think he's taken off to? He was with you last evening wasn't he? Did he give you the impression he was going anywhere?"

"No...," She stated begrudgingly, "but what am I supposed to think when I wake up with his badge in my hand. He's taken it off in the past... " Her fiery temper trailed off as Doc took her thin pale face in his hand, gently positioning it facing him. This was unusual physical contact for Doc, but the father figure in him needed to reach out to her as something other than her physician.

There was restrained amusement in the old man's response. "Well Kitty, I don't know what you're supposed to think, but maybe you should ask that big man of yours when he gets back from his morning constitutional. I saw him as he took off after talking to Lucian." The smile in ol' Doc Adams' voice eased Kitty out of her worries and right into embarrassment. After a few moments of mental regrouping, she favored her beloved old friend with a relaxed look of chagrin.

"Oh Doc, I am so sorry." Smiling trough the tears of relief; her mind still in a quandary as she confirmed, "I'm all at sixes and sevens... can't believe I jumped to conclusions like that."

The old man slowly got up to retrieve the badge from the mosaic of broken glass. "You don't have to apologize to me, Kitty. I understand more about you two youngsters than you realize." He inspected the badge recovered from the floor, dusted it off which a handkerchief and shuffled back to her bed side. She was still chuckling from being called a youngster when the cherished object was returned to her.

"Well the way the two of you act sometimes..." Shaking his head, the old doctor looked around the room; swiping his mustache thoughtfully. "So what battle were you reenacting here, my dear? Was this the... Battle of Orleans?"

"If you're done burning me at the stake...," Kitty sniggered; patting the bed as an invitation for her friend to sit. "I'm hardly the Joan of Arc type." There was a cynical edge to her husky tone. Pulling his earlobe, Doc mumbled it was the first battle that came to mind as he sunk back into the bed.

He made a clicking sound and shook his head before speaking. "I think you're gonna need to apologize to the person that has to clean up all this."

"Oh Doc," the beautiful redhead sighed, "old habits die hard, don't they? That was a pretty childish tantrum, huh?"

The old sawbones patted her hand comfortingly, as was custom. "I think Matt can be accused of some pretty childish habits himself. So, I rest my case... the two of you are youngsters!"

There was a light rap on the door. Lucian entered; tray in hand with hot coffee and cups. "Bon maten," he chirped as he studied the room. "I ava tifi genyen youn sètaprèmidi ou chanm netwaye!"

Much to Doc's surprise Kitty answered, "Gade kon lanfè, huh?" She laughed already knowing the room looked like hell.

"Wi," he giggled, "jis youn piti men pa gen pwoblem."

"Mesi, Lucian." Kitty responded warmly, "Thank you very much!"

Doc was confounded by the short discourse; letting it be known that he didn't like being left out of whatever the conversation was. Kitty reassured the old man that they weren't talking about him; she explained that Lucian offered to have someone to clean up the mess in her room. This time she patted his hand comfortingly, though staring in the direction of Lucian's voice.

"I'll have her tidy up while you are out on your picnic with Mr. Dillon," the young man offered, "if that is acceptable with you, Miss. Russell." Kitty beamed over the thought of the picnic; acknowledging Lucian's offer. The moment she voiced a concern about getting ready for her luncheon engagement, Doctor Merrill's young assistant assured the fidgety redhead that Mr. Dillon would most definitely want to freshen up when he returned from his ride. Doc chuckled at the thought of Matt's need to freshen up and winked at Lucian in response.

A short time later, Marshal Matt Dillon cantered back onto the sanitarium property. Both horse and rider showed evidence of mud having crossed their paths. Matt's battle with the bayou marsh garnered him a rather large bouquet of wild irises. He imagined himself looking the fool, trotting through Covington leaving a trail of soppy silt; wet sleeves rolled up with flowers in hand. This was not the brave marshal from Kansas, this was for the first time in public he conceived, just a man in love.

Lucian was settling an old man wrapped snugly in a blanket on the side porch; wheelchair facing the warm morning sun, when he called out to the tall man on horseback. "Gracious, Mr. Dillon," the young Creole chuckled, "did you have a confrontation with one of our mysterious bayou gators to get those flowers?"

At first Matt stared at him blankly causing the young man to change the conversational approach. "I'm glad they were in bloom for you, sir. That is a very hearty bouquet you have obtained. Please accept my apologies." He walked over to the horse and stroked it's long neck as he continued to talk to the marshal. "It never occurred to me to warn you of the marsh near the river."

A bashful smile brightened Dillon's face. "It didn't occur to me that I'd consider pickin' these either," his grin broadened, "till I saw them. An' I think I know why you mentioned them. Look Lucian, I'm needing to clean up, but if you could put these in something and give them to Kitty; tell her I'll be around to get her for the picnic at say...eleven-thirty? I'd be much obliged."

Lucian explained that the picnic he and Poupon, the old cook, were putting together would be ready by then. Knowing the state of Kitty's room, he told Matt that his date and the picnic would be waiting for him be on the porch. As the tall man turned to head for the stable, Lucian added, "I'll have someone tend to the horse if you'd like."

"That'd be fine, Lucian, but I'd like to have Curly available for the picnic. Kitty...err umm... Miss Russell doesn't know her horse is here so I kinda..."

Quickly interrupting, Lucian tittered, "Mr. Dillon, this is more fun than I've had in sometime. Not to worry, the horse will be here as well, but not on the porch."

There was shared laughter until Matt felt it was a good time to inquire, "Lucian, maybe you can tell me, what does 'couyon' mean?" The older man's brow furrowed in question.

The Creole's bright green eye's flashed shock and asked the marshal if someone in Covington had called him that. "No, no," Matt responded quickly, "someone in New Orleans told me not to be a 'grand couyon.' A big what, is what I'm wonderin'."

The look Lucian's face was that of someone with a bad taste in their mouth. Discontentedly, the young man translated, "Well sir, it means stupid, or frankly an imbecile."

Matt tipped his hat back on his head; better revealing his open honest face; musing out loud, "I have been accused of being that, Lucian. Just go ask Doc Adams."

Leaning over, the rider offered his strong hand in a mighty handshake that took Doctor Merrill's young assistant by surprise, before heading away from the sanitarium's main building. So exhilarated at the thought of the picnic plans coming together, Matt took off the short distance to the stable at a hardy clip. Lucian watched; wondering what happened to separate the two older lovers. Neither man noticed the figure hovering amongst the trees encompassing the perimeter of Fenwick's grounds.

Kitty and Doc were finishing their coffee when Doctor Merrill stopped by to check on his patient. Having been told of the morning disturbance, the sanitarium physician was initially disturbed at the state of Kitty's room. Before Merrill had a chance to discuss the redhead's early morning outburst, her old friend intervened; knowing full well what she needed was fresh air, a picnic and some private time with a certain lawman.

"I'd like to talk with you alone, Doctor Merrill." A wave of sadness washed over Doc Adams; realizing the wink he'd dispensed Kitty went unseen. "If that's okay with you, young lady?" Patting her shoulder encouragingly, the gray haired man rubbed his mustache; guiding his younger counter part towards the door. "Miss. Russell has what I'd consider a very important therapeutic session she needs to prepare for. I can fill you in on what happened here."

The Dodge City physician moved in the direction of the door; encouraging Merrill to follow him. "I'd very much like to join you in your rounds today, if that is alright. I have a patient back in Dodge that is a bit of a mental challenge." The laugh that emanated from Kitty filled the room; knowing he was referring to Festus but, confused the balding sanitarium doctor. A look of understanding grew into a grin on Doc Adams' face upon hearing the woman's hearty laugh as he shuffled out the door; pulling his earlobe, he gave a quick nod to himself.

The doctors were greeted by a voice behind a magnificent bunch of carefully chosen, but less carefully picked irises. Lucian had already placed them in a glass vase and was about to present them to Kitty. He explained that Mr. Dillon had just returned from a ride in the park.

"Mr. Dillon picked these for Miss. Russell at Bogue Falaya. He's off the guest house to get ready for the picnic at 11:30."

Doctor Merrill chuckled, "Lucian, you seem to enjoy playing the part of the entertainment coordinator, so why don't you continue that for now. Doctor Adams will be spending the day with me exchanging trade secrets." Both doctors swapped smiles; the gentrified little doctor proud of his own humor. Lucian stepped to the door to Kitty's room, announcing his presence with a quick tap while the doctors headed down the hall with plans of their own.

Thinking Doc was at the door, the disheveled redhead called out, "Come on in, Curly!"

The young man stuck his head in the room to announce himself before entering. "It's Lucian, Miss Russell. I have some flowers from Mr. Dillon."

The two doctors in the hall stopped in their track as Kitty's voice resonated down the hallway.

"What?" Indignation seemed to be registered in her boisterous tone to all that heard. Kitty was rather flabbergasted over the idea that Matt sent her flowers. In all their years together he'd never been one for flowery declarations of love. Declarations being few and far between, the blind woman couldn't grasp why suddenly Matt would send her flowers, unless...

Lucian had a keen sense of people's emotions, although her face seemed blank, her body and hands said otherwise. He knew she was about to fall into a pit of despair.

"Mr. Dillon said he would fetch you for the picnic at 11:30. I told him that I would have you on the porch for him." He brought the flowers close to her. "I hope that is fine with you. Seeing that your room looks like Sherman's troops just marched though, I assumed that you'd not want him to see it as such.

Smiling quietly she replied, "Yes Lucian, that is not only fine but very wise. What kind of flowers are they?"

"Well, I must say he worked some to gather these irises. Mr. Dillon was quite a sight; having waded through some muddy marsh near the river." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears before she laughed.

Having heard the laughter, the doctors continued on their way. Old Doc noted the usual bawdy laugh of Kitty Russell was replaced by something young and gayer. That sound warmed his heart and eased his mind regarding his dear friends.

"He actually picked these?" She spoke quietly; touching the flowers with unseeing gentleness.

"Picked is not the word I'd use to describe his action." His bright green eyes danced. "I'd say... seized... with zeal, judging from the shear numbers in this bouquet!"

"Oh Lucian, you are a dear," she exclaimed, "What time is it? I have a picnic to get ready for!" She felt giddy; a feeling she likened to the very first picnic she'd shared with the big marshal. The former owner of the Long Branch Saloon was nervous and thrilled; feeling much like a school girl.

After telling Kitty how much time she had to get ready, Lucian offered to hurry one of the girls to help her, while he checked to make sure Poupon had the basket completed.

By the time Matt had returned to the guest house, he found an abundance of hot water had been brought to him for a bath. His first thought was to pass on the bath, but decided that it had been a rough couple of days. He wanted this time with Kitty to be perfect, so smelling like something, in Festus' words, ' that wus brunged up firm the creek' wouldn't do. Spying the tiny orange on the night stand, he remembered the remembered the unusual gift of protection Mother Justine gave him for Kitty. Along with his Bolo, Matt set the gift next to the piece of fruit, so they'd not be forgotten. There was a part of him that felt awkward as well as excited and he pondered aloud. "Heh... just like our first trip out to Silver Creek."

Two and a half hours later, Kitty was escorted onto the porch. Caroline, the young nurse had joined to quest to ready the redhead for her date then accompanied her to a seat on the porch. With the young woman's aid, Kitty wore her hair piled loosely in a chignon; golden red curls framing her lightly freckled face. A simple cream colored lace blouse with a high collar complemented not only her hair, but her long neck. Left alone to her own musings, Kitty sat in the warm sun; the cool southern breeze played with her hair and the fringe on the dark rust colored shawl that matched her skirt.

Matt entered the large porch from around the corner. The sight of the love of his life captured in the forenoon sun caught the big man off guard rendering him once again speechless. Kitty knew he was there, having heard his all familiar footsteps crossing the wooden porch.

She cocked her head; one eyebrow raised, "Mornin' cowboy, fine day for a picnic."

First he chuckled lightly, then stepped forward proclaimng warmly, "It is a fine day for a picnic." Strutting over to her, he took her hand, stating formally, "Miss. Russell, if you would do me the honor of joining me by the pond for for lunch, you'd make me the happiest man west of the Mississippi."

Kitty played along, placing the fingertips of her other hand near her collar bone and looked away feigning shyness. "Why Marshal Dillon, you flatter me so!"

Gently and with a touch of awkwardness on his part, the tall man lifted her small freckled hand to his lips; whispering, "Kitty, you're beautiful." Sensing the guilelessness in the simplicity of his statement and with just a touch of shyness on her part, the seated woman laughed lightly. "I'll take your word for it!"

"How about a short ride over to the pond?" He guided her around the corner of the porch near where her horse Curly was waiting. Dillon carefully helped the frail woman down the three steps to the walk; the Morgan began to snort restlessly as they got closer. Matt put his arm around Kitty, giving her a light squeeze. "I think someone's missed you." Before she knew it, the big red dun nuzzled her breasts vigorously, knocking Kitty back into the arms of Matt.

"Curly!" She squealed as she reached out for her beloved young stallion. "Oh Matt... how did you come by him? Isn't he a beauty?"

"Come on," he coaxed her, "will talk on the way." Matt was startled how incredibly tiny Kitty's waist was as he lifted her onto the horse, before he pulled himself up to sit behind her; drawing her securely against his chest. "You hungry?" He asked without thought.

At first her only response was a low hum of affirmative bliss. "Matt you smell real nice," she hummed again. "Good enough to eat."

"Whoa there woman," he breathed in her ear, "this is a luncheon engagement." The tone from deep in his chest as he exhaled into her ear. "One thing at a time, Miss. Russell," brought a tingle to her body.

The big lawman relaxed simply enjoying the cool late morning breeze sweeping ribbons of fiery red hair and the scent of his woman upwards into his rugged face.

Those short moments on horseback with her man gave the stunning redhead a sense of freedom she'd not felt in almost two months in addition to the deeper significance of feeling loved, protected and whole. Those feelings had been packed away when she'd left Dodge City almost a year prior.

He began to tell of his experiences in New Orleans; of old Jacob who missed her coffee and Butch who so kindly put him up for the night. Once Kitty was comfortably situated seated, leaning against a tree, Matt began to unpack the basket of food. He suddenly remembered the tethered silver article from Mother Justin. Kitty perceived something was on Matt's mind when he suddenly fell silent; his inclination to just give her the small silver piece was thwarted by his embarrassment over the superstition factor came with the object.

"It's nothing... well here," he placed the modest corded item around her neck, "this was given to me for you. I was told that you needed to put it on for protection." Suddenly that sounded somewhat ridiculous to the famous marshal from Dodge City as he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose; happy to know the color of embarrassment that warmed his face was going unseen.

Kitty tenderly fingered the ornate object, cooing how lovely it must look; asking Matt to describe the decoration. He'd not taken a long hard look at it before. Describing the heart and floral design was as far as he'd gotten when the realization the scheme was tied together by a snake hit him, causing him to change the subject immediately to what was in the basket for lunch.

"Let's see," Matt mumbled as he rummaged through the basket, "we have some kind of sausage, cold chicken that isn't friend... ummmm... I think potato salad, flat kind'a bread..."

Kitty's obvious excitement over the menu thus far stopped the recitation promptly. "Oh Matt, break me off a piece of that bread and slice me a piece of sausage. I think we're being treated to some real Creole cookin'!" She fingered the bread lightly; enjoying the aroma before taking a nibble and a bite of the sausage Matt had sliced for her. "Goodness," she gleamed, "we have Hoe Cake and Boudin. Taste it...!" Matt was overjoyed to just watch her; asking her what the sausage was called again.

"Boudin Blanc." She repeated, "Boudin." The third time she said it, Matt's lips were on hers playfully. Leaning back to look at her, he smiled, "Mighty tasty."

"Matthew Dillon, you are a might mischievous today."

"Maybe...," he seemed deep in thought, "or it could be the company I'm keepin' today." Kitty's response had them both laughing when she asked Matt if the company he was referring to was herself or her horse.

The roasted cold barbecue chicken looked messy to the marshal, so he began to break off pieces and feed them to Kitty. After a few morsels, she snatched his hand; licking his fingers with more enthusiasm than Matt was ready for. He groaned, retrieving his hand.

"Have a heart, Kitty," he whispered seductively. "It's barely noon."

"What does the time of day have to do with it?" She said with an enticingly deep tone. "Besides, I think I can feed myself Mr. Marshal. Just hand me a chicken leg!"

Watching her try to delicately eat the piece of chicken delighted Matt. Her soft peach lips and slender fingers became painted with the dark red juices off the bird. "By golly Kitty, you were right. You sure can feed yourself!" He chuckled as he rose from the spot by her side. "Gonna wet a napkin for you."

The big man returned to her side instantly; taking one of her hands and carefully wiping the residue. "Seems like an awful waste." He muttered to himself loud enough for her to hear, before he began to lick and suck her fingers with appetizing pleasure. He nibbled on the soft pad of her palm causing a sharp intake of air as she moaned his name.

"Hmmm?" He uttered purposely sounding like his only interest was in removal of the sauce. "Oh, wait a minute I missed a spot." She could feel his breath on her face. Then his tongue flicked at the sauce staining the corner of her mouth before meticulously kissing the red flavoring from her lips. They were lost in one another, in rediscovering each other.

Sipping chilled cider, nibbling on the contents of the basket while talking openly, the two former lovers reconnected quickly. Matt was soon stretched out with his head in Kitty's lap as she played with his thick mane of brown and silver curls. He was reluctant to speak, not wanting to break the magic he was feeling.

"Kitty honey... you know that ring wasn't just a birthday present for you last year."

Her voice seemed far off in thought as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I kind'a figured that out, but what does it matter now. My life has changed." The melancholy lament was evident in her voice. We're not kids anymore, Matt and I'm too much of a burden being blind."

Catching her hand to still the thought, Matt voiced quietly, "Let me take care of you. I owe you that... and by golly Kitty, I love you."

"Cowboy, you owe me nothing." She went silent for a moment before continuing. "I know you love me, but I can't expect you to take care of me!" There was firm resolve in her voice. "I need to find my way; always have. I don't want you gone from my life, but I think I have to figure out what my life is right now." He grunted in despair. "Matt," she waited for acknowledgment, "I'm not saying no. I guess, I'm just asking for more time."

Matt said he understood, but he didn't and she knew it. For the time being, the subject was closed. "How about a stroll around the pond before we head back." Whatever it took to spend just a little more quiet time with the love of his life, he contemplated. Following the sound of his movements, the former owner of the Long Branch Saloon looked up towards her love, her cowboy. The noon day sun bathed the giant man from behind; a glow silhouetting his upper body, shades of black and gray appearing to move resembled heaven to the visionless woman.

"Matt, did you just put your hat back on?"

He confirmed he had, thinking nothing of the simple question. Not realizing the importance of those nine words, but the tenderness in her sightless sapphire eyes made the tall man's heavy heart soar as he helped Kitty to her feet.

The redhead was adjusting her skirt and hair when shots rang out causing the few ducks by the pond to take flight. One whizzed by Matt's ear, and another seemed to hit Kitty squarely in the chest knocking her back before the lawman grabbed her; pulling her to the ground to shield her with his body.

"Kitty...?" He rolled off her slightly to look into her shock filled eyes; a quick check of her body showed no blood or damage. His name expelled from her lips was a breathless whisper; feeling slick moisture on her body as well as the hand gripping her protector's arm the downed redhead gasped. "I... I think I'm okay, but your arm?"

The consummate lawman was focusing on the surroundings; his arm merely grazed. The blind woman's other senses enhanced, smelled something other than picnic foods, gunpowder or blood. Matt held Kitty fast; calculating his next move.


	13. Chapter 13

**Whatever it Takes**

Chapter 13

Marshal Matthew Dillon never thought his gun would be needed on a quiet picnic and now he was cursing himself as shots rang out. He scanned the surrounding area for signs of movement, but all was still except for the light rustling of treetops created by the spring breeze. He started to ask the woman who was wrapped in his arms for protection if she was alright again, when he noticed her eyes were closed. A moment of panic surged through his system as the lawman began to gingerly run his large hands over Kitty Russell's body in search of wounds. Suddenly her eyes flew open; shocking him as she began gulping for air, rolling away from her protector.

"Kitty stop moving. I'm trying to see if you've been hit." His plea was initially not heard. After another quick look around the area and seeing nothing, Matt gathered the besieged redhead in his arms and whispered; his voice filled with forced calm. "Shhh... honey, it's okay. Stay still, I'm here."

"Matt... oh Matt," she wheezed, " I'm having... some trouble breathing... guess I was startled..."

Kitty began to apologize, but was quieted with little effort. Matt gently brushed a shock hair from her dark blue eyes which were wide with alarm, hoping to pacify her. "Well, at least you didn't hit me." Her gentle smile proved a great relief to him. "How is the breathing now? Where does it hurt?" Do you think you can walk?" In a heartbeat, his mind switched from lover into marshal.

She spoke as he looked around to evaluate which way to run. "I'd imagine I can walk." Her voice breathy, "It's my chest that hurts."

"Well, the shortest distance to the sanitarium is out in the open and it looks like it is the same for the stable." His tone was tight and official. "I think we can get to the guest house."

"Matt, do you think those were just stray bullets, an accident?"

The woman's query was heard, but years of marshaling held him to the rule of guard and protect, especially when this particular woman was involved. "I dunno Kitty, but I'm not taking any chances with you." He responded bluntly. He guided the big horse in front of them using Curly's broad flank as a shield, extending his hand to help Kitty to her feet. In their distraction, neither of them realized that the sightless woman actually perceived the movement of Matt's broad hand as she grabbed it. Putting his arm around her for safekeeping as well as guidance, the couple hunched over while trying to make a slow path away from the pond. With Matt keeping his eyes on the surroundings, the course to the guest house and Curly, Kitty's footing went unnoticed until she tripped over some exposed tree roots; vaulting her to her knees.

"Damn it!" Frustration mixed with anger was apparent in her voice as she grunted trying to untangle herself from her skirt. Matt was immediately kneeling in front of her; his big hands holding her arms in support.

"Kitty, you okay?" He was unaware that the tears rolling down her cheeks were those of defeat not pain.

Biting sarcasm tended to fly from Kitty Russell's lips at inopportune moments. "Oh just great, Matt. Why don't we just dance over to the guest house?" She sighed, staring at the ground as she slumped onto the grass in disappointment. "I'm helpless," she grumbled.

"Stop it, Kitty," he admonished the mortified redhead, "helpless is hardly a term I use to describe you. Come on," grabbing her hand, "I'll carry you."

Cradling her in his arms, she seemed so unbelievably light to the mighty marshal. They'd only gotten a few scan yards when the awkward crouching with Kitty in arms caused the big man's work worn knees to give out.

Her quiet response of "Oh Matt..." to his hoarse groan at the setback, placated the marshal's frustration. "Carrying me the other way would be easier on your knees, I'll bet."

The very last thing he wanted to do was carry Kitty to the guest house as if she was a dead body, or even worse, as if he were a cavemen. He started to hedge as he took her hand to once again to try to walk.

"Oh for goodness sake Matt Dillon," she spat, "just do it. You've had me in more compromising positions than slung across your back!"

He pulled his Stetson down on his head hoping to squelch a tinge of embarrassment and corroborated, "Right..." So desperately worried about hurting the seemingly delicate woman, the indomitable lawman carefully arranged Kitty over his shoulder; moving towards the guest house swiftly, at which point two more shots were heard. Matt jostled the redhead on his shoulder while trying to keep the Morgan under control. He felt her go limp against his body; the pain shooting from her upper ribcage had apparently caused her to pass out.

Once in the cottage, Matt kicked the door to his room open; negotiating Kitty to the bed as if she were made of china. Sweeping the frenzy of hair from her face, the gentle giant was relieved to see she was breathing; the only blood visible was his own on her hand and part of her sleeve. He noted the oily discoloration on the front of her lacy top that seemed inconsequential. The person doing the shooting had to be caught before either of the doctors could get to the guest house. The rugged lawman noticed a small but angry colored bruise developing along Kitty's creamy jaw line which his fingertip touched tenderly before whispering to the unconscious figure.

"Kitty honey, I've gotta check outside..." Matt seized his gun when the recumbent redhead stirred and called for him; her hand grasping at the air in search of him.

The tall lawman captured her hand. "Matt, where am I?" She questioned groggily in his direction.

Kitty could only imagine his bashful smile. "You're in the guest house. Ummmm... this is my bed. You passed out when I bounced you around some after Curly got spooked by a couple more shots."

"Your bed?" There was a playfully delicious sound in her voice. "Well now cowboy, this is something different."

Her eyes sparkled as he kissed the palm of her hand. The seductive tone in her voice was absorbed by the marshal, but her saucy comment went unnoticed; his mind focusing on the apparent danger outside.

"Kitty, I can't get any medical help over here for you until I find whoever is doing the shooting." He placed his pistol in her small hands. "Use this if you have to..."

She interrupted, trying to reason with him, but nothing was going to override his decision. "I'll be right back. I just want to check around the building."

It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last time he'd say he'd be right back, Kitty thought. "Matt, please be careful." She called out to him as he made his way to the entry door of the cottage.

Looking out the front window before making a silent exit, the big man replied. "I didn't come all the way from Dodge for either of us to get hurt now." It was then he saw Lucian dashing across the open green; an old shotgun in tow.

The lawman met Lucian a short distance from the guesthouse. "Mr. Dillon, sir, I just saw someone... climb in the window 'round the corner... Doctor Adams' room." The winded young Creole confessed, "I thought I could maybe help!"

As Matt swiftly exited the guest house, a stocky young man that slipped through a window into Doc's room pushing his stringy chestnut hair from his forehead; nervously reloading the pocket pistol in his shaky hand.

Matt looked at the old Civil War musketoon warily. "Does that thing work?" Lucian's nod signaled the marshal to continue. "I'll take care of this, if I can use your gun there. But what I really need is for you to get someone to fetch the local law and then get Doc Adams, tell him that Kitty's injured. I'll need him over here as soon as I can get things squared away."

It was happening so fast for Lucian, all he could do was shove the gun into the marshal's capable hands and take off for the sanitarium as if his pants were on fire. Matt moved back towards the guest house; checking the musketoon as he treaded carefully before stopping short to collect his thoughts.

Kitty pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed. She held Matt's Peacemaker on her lap as she inspected her blouse with her other hand. There was a wetness on her chest. Bringing her fingers to her nose after she touched the garment, Kitty realized that the odor she'd caught whiff of earlier was herself. For a moment she fumbled trying to find the gift Matt had put around her neck. To her surprise she found the metal object was a bottle filled with scented oil which had blown it's cork. She delicately touched the now tender bruise on her jaw wondering if it was caused by the jetisoned stopper. The aroma was overpoweringly sweet, of orange and hyacinth mixed with musk. _Mother Justine_, she grinned to herself. _Matt must have bought it from her. What was he thinking?_

The squeak of wood had her clutching the gun apprehensively in both hands. She knew she wasn't alone.

"Matt, is that you?" Caution laced with fear was evident in Kitty's voice. Another aroma grabbed her senses and it wasn't that of the man she loved or the fragrance that stained her blouse. Squinting her nearly visionless eyes, the bold redhead aimed the pistol across the room; the faint sound of movement causing her to shift the pistol in the sound's direction.

One of her barkeeps at the Queen of Hearts wore the fragrance that was assaulting her senses. She hated it. The odor of petunias hardly covered the smell of a man that seldom bathed.

"Tilly? Oh my god, Tilly is that you?" The silence cut the air like a knife. "Tilly, damn it...it is you!" Kitty shifted the pistol back and forth blindly. "Lord, you smell like a funeral parlor!"

"It's me Miss Kitty, Tilly." His voice was quiet and steady. "I come ta visit you."

Regaining the strength in her voice, Kitty demanded, "How did you know I was in the guest house, Tilly?" She already knew the answer. "Why are you doing this?"

The small gun that was leveled at her lovely face dropped away. "I know ya can't see me. Charlie tol' me. So there'z less of a chance that you'll hit me if that gun goes off before I kill you."

"Why, Tilly..." she expressed with shock, "why?" Then it struck her who Charlie was. "Charlie..., Tilly? Do you mean Charlie Matranga? Oh Tilly, how did you get mixed up with them?"

"I'm sorry Miss. Kitty. I gotta do this. They'll kill me if I don't."

She could hear the regret in his voice. "Oh Tilly, you don't have to do this. I can help you if it's money you need. Listen to me, if anything happens to me, Matt Dillon will surely kill you."

Though Tilly was full of remorse, there was strength in his conviction. "Either way I'm dead. At least if that Dillon gets me it'll be quick. The Black Hand ain't so quick at disposing'a people. I'm into them for a banker's sum o' gamblin' money, but if I get away with this... I'm clear and my family doesn't lose face." He chuckled darkly, "They may even ask me to join the The Black Hand."

Everything had been heard by Matt, who had crept back into the cottage with the stealth of someone half his size. He didn't want to totally surprise Tilly, causing his gun to go off. The proximity of the small Marston in the desperate man's hand to Kitty, should the modestly sized pistol go off, would most likely kill her.

"Hold it right there, Tilly." Matt barked firmly. The very last thing he wanted to do was shoot the man in the back. The scraggly man ignored the marshal's warning.

"I'm so sorry Miss. Kitty. You've been good to me, but this is a matter of life and death and my family name."

"Don't do it!" Matt demanded, yelling for Kitty to get down before kicking Tilly in the back. The woman obeyed at once; rolling across the bed and onto the floor. As the young shooter crashed to his knees the small gun went off into the polished wooden floor. Anger over his failure to perform his task, young Tilly nimbly rolled back into his feet, spinning towards the tall man standing behind him in the outer room of the cottage; lunging and wildly firing the gun. In an instant, Matt fired the old rifle directly into him; tearing a whole into the young man. The sound of Tilly hitting the floor was muffled by the blood splattered oriental rug.

Like clockwork, old Doc Adams rushed through cottage entry way, to assess the damage. Matt rushed to Kitty while the old doctor was at Tilly's side. He tried to encourage the young man to stop talking but sensing the end was near, Tilly began to quietly rant for forgiveness.

"Il padre lo perdona... Please tell Miss Kitty..." The mumbling of the dying man seemed to sustain his life long enough for his pleas to be heard. "Il padre lo perdona! Perdonilo prego, la sig.na Kitty. I' m. così spiacente. Che cosa nel cielo stavo pensando? Il padre lo perdona..." All Doc could do was hold his hand as Tilly slipped away to meet his final judgment.

Matt hurried to Kitty's side calling her name as soon as he entered the room. To his surprise, her slender body had slipped under the big bed. She lay curled on her side; her sightless eyes pressed shut and hands over her ears with Matt's peacemaker laying on the floor in front of her. He gently placed his large hand on top of one of hers; cupping her face, before smoothly wrapping his warm fingers around her hand calmly removing it from its resting place.

"Hey," he spoke softly, "you okay?"

Kitty pursed her lips; both eyebrows raised in punctuation. "Oh, right as rain!" The sardonic tone was clear as she retrieved her hand from Matt and proceeded to remove herself from under the bed.

Doc entered Matt's room to find the lawman on the floor coaxing Kitty Russell out from under the bed. "What is tarnation is going on in here? Lucian said the Kitty was injured!"

Matt was on his feet quicker than he thought his knees would allow; helping the bedraggled woman to her feet. Shaking her wrinkled rust colored skirt back into place, Kitty spoke brusquely saying she was fine.

"She was having some trouble breathing, Doc." The tone of concern in Matt's voice didn't phase Kitty as she tried to one up Dillon.

She nodded her head towards the big man claiming, "An' this one here has been shot in the arm!"

Doc rubbed his mouth as he shook his head as the couple talked over each other trying to explain why the other person's injury should take precedence.

"Children," Doc blustered, "you two are acting like a couple of children." The old doctor waved his hand as he requested the couple to take a seat. "Kitty, you lay down on the bed and I'll take a look at you first. And you... 'marshal I can get shot in every state in the union,' ...you just take a seat over in that chair."

Kitty would have been tickled to see the pout on the big man's face. "But Doc," the towering man complained, "why do I have to sit way over there?"

"Oh for goodness sake Matt, just sit down. The old sawbones grumbled to himself as he opened his medical bag. "Like you won't have all night to sit by her."

Matt immediately sat in the chair; embarrassed by Doc's mumbling. Kitty released a strong sigh as she quipped dryly, "Well, seems like some things never change. Kind'a feels like the old days."

There was a moment of silence. Matt was trying to decide whether she meant the good ol' days or not; his stomach began to knot. Doc snorted and smiled; rubbing his nose before he began Kitty's check-up.

Before the big Dodge lawman had a chance to ask about the old days, an even more winded Lucian appeared in the doorway. Somewhat shaken by having just stepped over a dead body, the young Creole gulped trying to calm himself.

"Is everyone alright in here? The parish sheriff is on his way."

"They'll survive," Doc cracked, "but that lost soul out there didn't make it. Does anyone know who he is?"

"No we don't." Matt answered quite firmly and cutting off the redhead's response. "We do not know who he is Kitty... Understand?"

Matt shook his head slowly back and forth at the Doc Adams, who furrowed his brow and glared at the marshal questioningly. Lucian gladly excused himself from the situation to stand outside to keep watch for the sheriff. Once Lucian was out of earshot, Matt remained adamant about the knowledge of who the shooter was.

"He worked at Kitty's place, Doc," his tone was stoic, "but I don't want that getting around."

Kitty chimed in sadly, "Yeah, he was a bartender; a damn good one at that. His name was Sismondo Gentili and...," anguish filled her voice and clouded her lovely face, "he was workin' off money he owed Charlie Matranga; the one that got me here in the first place." A shiver of fear and dread coursed through Kitty's body; her hand covered her mouth as revelation led to nausea. Doc noted the woman's distress and immediately began reviewing her vitals.

"Honey, where does it hurt?" The old doctor tilted the woman's head to the side to get a better look at the bruise on her jaw.

Kitty took her old friend's hand in her own. "Really Doc, I'm feeling fine. I was having some trouble breathing..."

She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence as Doc began to unbutton her blouse. The old doctor voiced his concern upon finding a splotch of blood that had formed on her corset. This discovery brought Matt to his feet; hovering over Doc's shoulder fearfully.

"Matt, why don't you go outside and get some air?" The old physician suggested but the tall man was in a world of worry over the love of his life.

Kitty spoke up in support of the doctor. "Do what Doc says... okay, cowboy? Honestly, I really feel fine. How 'bout ya go wait for the sheriff."

Matt grunted that he would be right outside if needed and headed for the door, the pale blue eyes of the physician following his exit. There was a look of disgust on Doc's face as he ran his hand through the wild salt and pepper colored ruff on his head. Wrinkling his nose in response to the odor that permeated the air he asked, "What in the name of Festus have you two been rolling in?" Matt never heard the question, but was much relieved to hear Kitty's deep musical laugh in response. That sound was as invigorating as the fresh Bayou air.

A thin man with an ample mustache and long goatee swaggered in the marshal's direction. His messy mass of reddish hair was accented by shots of gray curls. "Matthew Dillon, you sure are far away from home, pard!" The cloud of confusion was apparent on Matt's face as stared at the man. "So tell me, do ya still use that rump o' yours for dog bait?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Whatever it Takes**

Chapter 14

Doc Adams and Kitty Russell shared a quick laugh over the exploded gift from Matt she wore around her neck before the old doctor got down to the business of locating the source of the blood on the woman's corset. A broken whalebone stay, the old man surmised, must have occurred when a bullet hit the tiny metal flask. It seems her life was saved by a combination of the gift, the bone stay and the distance of the shooter, but he was still displeased.

"What was that galoot thinking; throwing you over his shoulder like a sack o'potatoes?" Adams was beginning to fume at the thought of the damage a maneuver like that could have done. "That's probably when that stay finally gave out." The old doctor blinked his eyes hard; shaking his head as if to dislodge the images of a worse case scenario. Kitty knew she had to pacify her dear friend quickly.

"Doc...?" The guarded tone in her voice went unheard; the old man being too wrapped up with being angry. "Listen to me, I told him to carry me that way. It's my fault not his." Kitty heard him grumble admission of his misjudgment. "Don't be so hard on him Curly," admonishing him gently, "he tried to carry me in a more civilized manner, but his knees gave out." The twinkle in her sapphire eyes turned to fire as Doc Adams began to cut the corset open, Kitty barked her disapproval. "Aw Doc, did ya have to cut that? I just got that in from New York City in December," she said in annoyance.

She gave out a yelp as the physician cleansed her wound. "I'm sorry honey," Doc gently responded, "but I have to make sure this is clean, because your gonna need a couple stitches." He patted her arm comfortingly; a touch of solace in his voice. "I'll fix you up and maybe Lucian knows someone that can fix this fancy contraption you women call a corset."

In short time Kitty slipped into a relaxed state; having consumed the glass of water mixed with one of Doc's powders.

Outside, Matt stared at the thin man with the fashionable facial hair. Giving Dillon a thoughtful look, the man proceeded with his prattle.

"You've hardly changed a bit, pard." He strutted around the Dodge City marshal and chortled with amusement, "I guess I look the odd stick to you. It's been over twenty years since we seen each other, but I'd recognize you from near a mile away; a bit heavier than the old days." He smiled broadly. "Bet'cha can't out run a pooch now!" His grin and cluck-like laugh was immediately identified by Matt.

"Radburn Lee, you old scape-grace!" Matt's crystal blue eyes flickered brightly; his mind and spirit sailed back to his youth. "By golly, you're one I never would have expected to see in Louisiana." He grunted a self satisfied laugh. "Look at all those whiskers! I suspected you'd to stay freckled and smooth your whole life, Rad!"

Lee pushed back his vest, to reveal a sheriff badge as he plunged his freckled hands into his pockets. "I was worried about that m'self, but it seems marriage and facial hair came upon me at about the same time." The men partook in zealous handshaking and shoulder slapping until Matt winced and his old buddy noticed blood.

Matt laughed and groaned at the same time. "Aw gee, it's just a graze, "he stated without thought. "You, a sheriff and married? Today is just packed with surprises! Is it safe for me to assume that you are the parish sheriff?"

"Yup, that I am; sheriff, husband and the father of four daughters t'boot!" He said with pride that turned to concern. "Are you okay , pard? Do we need ta get ya to a doctor?"

Standing to his full height, the big marshal gritted his teeth and pointed towards the inside of the cottage. "Naw, Doc's in there with Kitty. He'll check me out when he is finished with her, besides, I was only creased."

"Kitty?" His old cohort asked discreetly, as he played with is mustache. "Right, that saloon owner from New Orleans, how ya know her, Matt?"

It had been such a long time since Dillon had seen Radburn Lee. _People change_, Matt worried to himself. Could this friend from Matt's youth be trusted? The US marshal stared off distantly, his mind bothered by the situation.

Lee's voice seemed to drop an octave. "Oh, now I remember," his tone solemn, "she's your woman from Dodge... the Long Branch... the one that Jude Bonner kidnapped. What's she..." The sheriff never finished his sentence; the cold stare of Matt Dillon cut through him.

"How'd you know all that, Rad?" Matt's tone was hard and official. His hand mindlessly curled into fists which the other man noticed.

Smiling uncomfortably Radburn Lee responded. "Umm...well, I been keepin' up with your career, Matt. Hell, not all my pards from the old days became US marshals, an' you, with a mighty tall reputation most everywhere ta boot!"

Matt was taken aback by his old buddy following his career. He ran his hand through his mop of brown and silver hair hoping to hide the embarrassment.

"It's okay, old friend." Lee declared, "I was pretty surprised to see you, too. Well, I'm still kind' dumbfounded. Lucian never mentioned any names, though I did know about the lady being brought here from the city. How is she? All I know is that she's been blind and dumb since whatever happened at that saloon. Am I right?"

Matt calculated that if Lee was working for The Black Hand, he'd know that Kitty was able to speak. "How much do you know about what happened to Kitty?"

Rad looked at Matt hard; raised a bushy eyebrow and replied, "How much I was allowed to know, or what I figured happened?" With that statement, Dillon realized that his old pal might be trustworthy.

Matt started to pull Lee aside when two of his deputies showed up. The sheriff stopped abruptly asking Matt if he knew the shooter.

"I have no idea," the normally honest lawman bent the truth, "and Kitty doesn't know either since she can't see." He said it with conviction and loud enough for the deputies to hear.

Rad nodded his head towards the entry to the guest house, right after he told one of the deputies to go fetch the local mortician. The sheriff and his other deputy inspected the common room where the body of Tilly lay; his feet against the door to Matt's room which was now closed.

"Get him outta here," Sheriff Lee commanded. "Just roll's up in that rug an' take him the hell outside. I think this man needs to sit down," referring to Matt, "and have a talk, so why don't ya wait out there for Jeb and the undertaker." The sheriff addressed his deputy. Once the deputy was out of earshot, Rad looked at Matt. He spoke firmly in a hushed tone; his chestnut eyes squinted. "You know who that man is, don't ya Matt?"

Matt gritted his teeth; growling quietly, "If I find out you have anything to do with Charlie Mantranga... so help me Rad, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

His old partner sighed in initial response. "Hell no, though I know I'd be makin' more money workin' in New Orleans...but their money is all blood money. That's why I'm here in Covington. Well actually m'wife Susu is from Mandeville and we were gonna settle in New Orleans..."

Rad was living up to his old nickname Rambling Red; Matt had to chuckle to himself before interrupting. "Yeah Rad, I know know who that man is. Was I that obvious?"

"To them?" The ruddy haired sheriff said referring to the deputies. "Those two can be kind light upstairs, but they take direction and handle a gun well, so not a chance, pard, but some things just don't change. You are still pretty lame when it comes ta turnin' the truth."

Once Matt explained what actually happened to Kitty, the two men sat exchanging theories. Matt also recounted his experiences in New Orleans and was surprised that Rambling Red sat and listened intently absorbing all the information.

After a time, the door to Matt's room swung open; Doc Adam's sliding gait could be heard entering the room where the lawmen were talking.

"Ah Matt, there you are." The old physician exclaimed finding the men seated behind the door initially out of view. The younger men stood as Matt introduced his long lost friend to the Dodge City doctor.

"Doc, I'd like you to meet Radburn Lee; an old friend of mine from my days back in Texas. He's the parish sheriff," Dillon relayed proudly; slapping his old buddy on the back. "Rad, this is Doctor Galen Adams from Dodge City."

Lee threw his head back and laughed; clucking at his friend, "It's just like you ta bring a sawbones with ya, what with all the scrapes you get into!"

"Bring... is that what he told you?" Doc fussed in his usual manner as he pressed his eyes shut and rubbed the lower part of his face. "Bring!" He threw the word once more at the marshal this time. "And if you think this over grow boy just gets into scrapes..." The wiry haired old doctor stopped his rant short, "How do you do, sheriff, but let me tell you... I've put more stitches into this man than half the women in Kansas have put into quilts!"

"I'm just teasin' ol' Dog Bait here." Lee thrust his freckled hand out to Adams, "It's a pleasure ta meet ya, doctor. I'm guessin' you're really the one tryin' to keep ol Matt in line."

Doc looked at Matt speaking in exasperation, "Trying would definitely be a word I'd use." After a moment of mutual laughing, the old man chimed, "Dog Bait? Is that what you just called him?" Adams laughed to himself; pulling his earlobe which gave Matt just enough time to change the subject.

"How's she doing, Doc?" Can I go in and see her?" Doc recognized the longing in Matt's eyes. He saw the same pained sky blue eyes on the train to New Orleans.

"Kitty's asleep, Matt. She needed a couple stitches, but she'll be fine. Why don't I take a look at your arm." Adams started to put his spectacles on at the same time the worried marshal began to argue, but never got more than three words out of his mouth.

Doc rolled over Matt's argument, "...Right after you go in and check on Kitty, because there's no use in bickering with an injured man that says he's fine."

A soft lopsided grin sprouted on the handsome sun weathered face of Marshal Dillon. "Thanks Doc," talking as he opened the door to his room, "and I really do feel okay."

Matt groaned when he heard Doc inquire dramatically, "So Rad, how exactly was Matt Dillon awarded the fine nickname Dog Bait?"

The embarrassment of his youth was quickly shut out upon closing the door. It was easily forgotten as his bright azure eyes locked on the sleeping form in his bed. Kitty was enveloped in a light coverlet pulled to her neck. The tall man crept silently to the bedside. The minor tap of a wooden chair being moved closer to the bed caused the injured redhead to move slightly asking for Doc. That movement revealed a creamy shoulder dusted vividly with freckles as the thin bed spread shifted. He wasn't precisely sure if the flush he felt was that of lust or self-consciousness, but when he whispered her name he was rewarded with a sleepy smile.

"Cowboy," her speech was slightly slurred, "where's Doc?"

Before speaking, he leaned over and kissed her shoulder three times. "He's in the other room talking to the local sheriff." The big man then placed three more kisses on her shoulder then replaced the coverlet over where his lips had just been.

When she murmured his name, the marshal couldn't decipher if her tone reflected pain or pleasure so his response was gripped with urgency.

"I'm here honey. Can I get you something? Do you need me to get Doc?"

"Mmmmatt... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm taking up your bed like this."

She could feel his warm breath close to her cheek. "Well that's just fine, Miss Russell. I finally get you into my bed after twenty years and you say you're sorry."

"Oh Mmmatt..." She started to giggled realizing he'd heard what she had said earlier, but winced in pain; pursing her lips. "You know... wha..d I mean...cowboy."

"Yeah honey, I do." Brushing the stray lustrous red ribbons of hair from her forehead, Matt's lips danced delicately from temple to temple.

"Matt..., " Kitty mumbled groggily, "whad... ya doin'?"

"Shhhh," he confided humbly before kissing the tip of her nose, "I'm kissing your freckles."

Once again he was rewarded with a bright smile; this time less weak and was accompanied by a sigh as the redhead slipped back into a healing sleep. Matt quietly made his way to the door, stopping momentarily to gaze at his sleeping paramour. He reflected on their future; silently vowing not to let her go her this time.

Doc and Rad stopped their chatter as the tall lawman closed the door behind him. Exhaustion played heavily on the big man's features which concerned Doc Adams.

"There... ya happy?" The gray haired man chided cynically, "Satisfied with the conversation you had with a drugged and injured woman? I told you she would be okay."

Matt smiled charmingly; replaying the last few minutes with Kitty in his mind. The look did not go unnoticed by either of his friends. Rad took to chuckling while Doc began to bluster.

The old physician squinted his eyes and shook his head. "For the love of Pete, tell me you didn't encourage her to do something foolish." He wagged his finger continuing the admonishment, "If I have to re-stitch her on account of..."

"Whoa there Doc," Matt halted his friend's rant, "you said she was sleeping and she pretty much was. By golly, just because she's in my bed..." He stopped abruptly as shades of red coursed across his masculine face.

The old sawbones pulled his earlobe while beginning to titter which rolled into full fledged laughter as Sheriff Lee and the fatigued Marshal Dillon joined in. Adams prompted Matt to take a seat so he could tend the lawman's wound. While he worked, Doc explained how lucky Kitty was.

"It seems that trinket you gave Kitty deflected a bullet, Matt. Of course, tossing her over your shoulder like a sack of flour didn't really help." The big man tried to interrupt to explain, but Doc talked right over him. "Kitty told me what happened, so you can relax. Well, for a change Marshal Dillon, this doesn't look to bad." The insightful doctor clarified, "You are alright; just a flesh wound indeed. And the injury Kitty endured was from the piece of equipment women tend to wear." Matt looked at Doc questioningly. The old man cleared his throat and mumbled, "Her corset... it helped deflect the bullet but cracked. I'm guessing it totally broke when she was over your shoulder, but that stinky little bottle you put around her neck is what really saved her. I don't know what possessed you to buy that for her." Adams took off his glasses; rubbing the back of his neck. "The stopper gave her quite a bruise, ya know. What was that thing filled with, because both of you are covered with it!"

Matt really wasn't in the mood to explain his brief superstitious moment or the fact that the silver object was given to him by a voodoo soothsayer and fruit vendor. In truth, he wasn't sure he'd ever be in the mood for that. Rad circumvented the Dodge City marshal's ill mood.

"Okay..."the sheriff chirped; his big auburn mustache bouncing, "now I understand why you smell like nickel night at Mahogany Dance Hall."

When the merriment ceased, Rad asked if he could talk to Kitty at some point. Doc responded immediately; Matt stared at his friend dumbstruck.

"Not until tomorrow," the physician spoke firmly, "she needs her rest."

The sheriff agreed as Matt found his voice. "Why do you need to talk with her? You already know what happened." His mood hovered between anger and fear that his old friend might betray him.

Ol' Ramblin' Red had seen Matt Dillon wear that face before and knew he needed to ease his friend's conscience. He asked Doc if he could speak to his old buddy alone. The venerable doctor took his cue with haste as he shuffled out the front door for some fresh air; over hearing Rad ask Matt an odd but amusing question.

"What are you afraid of, pard? She doesn't have a mustache like Georgann Atwood, does she?"

Chuckling to himself, Doc Adams nearly walked into Doctor Merrill. Lucian stood behind him still wide eyed with shock.

"How is Miss Russell, Galen? Should I have someone bring over a stretcher for her or would a wheelchair suffice?"

Doc gazed back at the entrance to the cottage before answering. "Kitty's doing fine Marcellus, just fine. She needed a few stitches and is resting comfortably." The old physician looked at his younger counterpart sternly. "She'll remain here for the time being." Adams then addressed Lucian. "Would you be so kind as to have a nurse or aid bring over some sleepwear for Miss Russell and help her change? It doesn't have to happen immediately since she's asleep in Mr. Dillon's bed."

Doctor Merrill huffed, "This highly irregular, Galen and quite inappropriate that Miss. Russell sleep in Mr. Dillon's bed. She would get better care and attention back in her own room."

Doc Adams rubbed his face weighing how to present his theory on what the redhead needed. He almost had to laugh at the look on Doctor Merrill's face which for a brief moment resembled Edsel Pry in one of her moods. He patted Merrill on the back in a fatherly fashion and suggested they walk for a spell.

"Marcellus, propriety aside, I've known these two people for near half their lives." He tugged on his earlobe and stared at the grass hoping to be as diplomatic as possible. The two doctors crossed away from the guest house, but before Doc Adams could find the right words Doctor Merrill continued to voice his opposition.

"This is a facility of health not a bordello." His clipped speech was matched his quick steps as he moved ahead of the older doctor. "I'm sure Miss. Russell's benefactor would be displeased."

"Her benefactor!" Doc yelped as if he'd been burned. "As far as I know, Miss Russell is quite capable financially to take care of herself." This time old Doc Adams was the one to sound offended. "Who in thunder is this benefactor?"


	15. Chapter 15

Whatever it Takes

Whatever it Takes

Chapter 15

Matt wasn't sure he should continue to laugh or slug his old friend at the reference to Georgann Atwood, a girl from Matt's youth. Luckily for both men, the US Marshal was too exhausted to do either. He sat in a high back Windsor chair rubbing his forehead; not looking at Radburn Lee as he spoke to him.

"Why do you want to talk to Kitty, Rad? Joking aside, what's the point?" He turned his head to glare at his old pal. Other men would have been intimidated by the big marshal's scowl, but Lee recalled the moods of a younger Dillon as well as understood his friend's monumental concern.

Leaning forward in his chair, Rad hunkered over to get closer to Matt's ear. "First of all, I want to ask her if she knew who the shooter was." Dillon tried to interrupt, but was stopped quickly. "Hear me out, Matt. I believe everything ya told me, but when I write my report, it needs to be worded proper-like. Ya know...I ask her if she knew the shooter, and she needs to remind me that she is blind and couldn't see the person." Rad grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Understand? I ain't lyin'. Frankly, I don't know who 'round here might be working for The Black Hand, and I don't wanna know. So at this point, only you, the doctor, your lady friend and m'self know the truth."

Matt face was etched with disapproval; worried that the lie could get out of control. He was also concerned for Rad's well being if the truth did leak to Charlie Matranga.

"I dunno, Rad. All this doesn't sit right with me." Dillon spoke cautiously.

Rad smiled comfortingly; patting Matt on the knee. "Look old friend, I sure as hell wouldn't want anything to happen to you an' I know ya don't want nothin' to happenin' to her in there." He thumbed towards the door to Matt's room. "Only the doctor knows that we have a past an' we need to keep it that way for everyone's sake at least f'now. Remember Dog Bait, this is my jurisdiction an' I've already had m'dealings with The Black Hand here in Covington."

"Okay, okay you win, but I want to be there when you talk to Kitty. She can be a little headstrong sometimes."

Rad slapped Matt's knee and leaned back in his chair; his head thrown back in laughter. "Sounds like the both'a ya are made for each other."

There was a rap on the door and Caroline, the young nurse appeared with a small satchel of things for Kitty. She smiled politely at the marshal, greeted the sheriff by name then redirected her focus and entered the bedroom. Right on her heels at the entry to the guest house was a very winded Doc Adams.

"Come in here Marcellus! Now I want you to explain to the sheriff and Matt what you just told me." Doc grumbled under his breath, then excused himself. "I'm gonna check on Kitty before I say something I'll regret."

"Doctor?" Matt stood dwarfing the young balding physician.

Rad was immediately on his feet; standing between the big lawman and the diminutive doctor. "Mr. Dillon, why don't you take a seat." He glared at Matt briefly before addressing the sanitarium doctor.

"What did you tell Doctor Adams that has him so upset, Doctor Merrill?"

Merrill seemed confused, but straight out answered Rad's question. "I told Galen, I mean Doctor Adams that Miss Russell has a benefactor paying for her treatment here. He got agitated when I told him I could not reveal who that benefactor is, plain and simple."

"Benefactor?" Matt snapped as he started to stand, until Rad shot him a look.

"I understand your concern Mr. Dillon, with your being a marshal and such, but I am the parish sheriff. Why don't ya check on your lady friend... Miss Russell isn't it? Doctor M. and I need to have a chat." He waved his hand towards the door, "Why don't we step outside, Doctor."

Matt sighed heavily and begrudgingly accepted Rad's suggestion. He stepped up to the door to his bedroom; tapping on it lightly with one knuckle.

"Doc," he whispered loudly, "it's Matt. Can I come in?"

The door opened as the adroit gray haired doctor held it for the pretty young nurse to exit the room. Caroline stopped for a moment and gazed into Matt's wearied eyes.

"Mr. Dillon, she's ready for you." She blushed once realization set in of what she'd said.

The tanned cheeks of the marshal reddened as his vision was diverted from his bed in the distance to the flushed face of the nurse. A meek lopsided smile formed on his face.

"S'okay, Caroline. Thanks." His weary gaze shifted to his old friend. "How's she doin', Doc?"

Before answering Matt, Adams called out to Caroline, who was well on her way to the main building of the sanitarium.

"Oh Caroline," he bellowed out the door after her, "let Lucian know I'll be over shortly for some of his fine coffee. I could probably do with something stronger, though." He rubbed his face; mumbling to himself as he turned to his tall tired friend. "Now look here Matt, Kitty is sleeping," he gazed at the marshal sternly, but his words were far less harsh. "I think you could use a nap yourself. Go on in there, son. She is in a strange bed in a foreign room. I'd rather you were there with her, if she woke from one of those nightmares. Get a little rest, okay."

Matt took a deep breath and thanked Doc before he relayed the terms of the plan set by Rad. "Listen Doc, this is important. Rad wants to keep the fact that he knows me a secret. You are the only one that knows about Rad and my past."

Adams blinked his eyes, shook his head and offered a teasing retort, "I'm not so sure how much of that past I know, Marshal Dog Bait, but I do hope to learn more sometime. Now go lay down... and don't wake her up." The old doctor cracked with playful authority and then shuffled out the door towards the sanitarium.

Matt Dillon leaned against his now closed bedroom door thinking about taking his boots off and trying to nap in the overstuffed chair. The last thing he wanted to do was go against Doc's warning by waking Kitty up. Treading softly, he flopped into the chair and grunted silently as he pulled his boots off. The room seemed muggy, so the exhausted marshal shrugged out of his torn and bloodied shirt trying to get comfortable. After twenty minutes of striving to find a good position in the lumpy commodious chair, Matt gave up finally attempting to stretch out on the bed.

When he rolled onto his side to face Kitty, her head shifted slightly in his direction. He laid there propped up on his elbow staring at her as if in a dream. Running the outside of his long index finger down her cheek to the bruise on her jaw, Matt remembered the sweet passion of her kisses as well as the pain she had endured as a result of his being a US marshal. His broad hand came to rest protectively on the left part of her chest near her neck. The very tips of his fingers found haven buried just slightly under the lace that trimmed her salmon colored cotton nightgown at the redhead's collarbone. The slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed lulled the big man into a place in his mind he'd not been for over a year. It was safe. It was like home and with the woman he loves.

Three hours later the groggy redhead regained some semblance of consciousness. She was aware of a number of things in the darkness besides the fact that she wasn't in her own bed. There was a warm weight on her chest near her neck, a dull pain somewhat lower and the unmistakable drone of a certain marshal snoring along with a floating deep toned humming sound that he often made after particularly stressful days.

Kitty then realized the warm mass seemingly holding her down was Matt's hand. Biting her lip, the injured woman rolled onto her side as smoothly as she could and shifted the dead weight hand down near her hip atop the coverlet. The saloon owner felt truly at peace as she proceeded to lightly stroke the hair on his arm; her mind in far off reverie. Matt had fallen asleep; his head in the crook of his bent arm. Her hand jolted away from the bandage on his upper arm and tenderly she shifted to his neck. The dressed wound only acted as a further reminder of their shared past as her hand continued it's journey. Her soft palm migrated over the front of his muscular shoulder, down past the warm hairs under his arm to his chest. Kitty's fingers appreciated each scar her fingertips read. It was when her hand came to rest over Matt's heart, her slim fingers tangled in his soft chest hair, Kitty realized that the comforting sound emanating from her sleeping love had ceased.

"Hello cowboy." Her voice sounded like warm butterscotch candy from Mr.'s Jonas' store. "How that arm of yours?"

The tall man shifted closer as his hand on her hip took possession; sliding it around to the small of her back as he breathed, "Much better now." Kitty imagined she could actually hear the smile in his sultry suede-like tone. "You feel fine to me, but... really, how are you feeling, honey?"

The sleepy eyed redhead smiled wistfully. "Actually I don't feel too bad, Matt...a little sore, but alright... here with you...," her midnight blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "I haven't felt this fine in...hmmm..I can't remember how long"

Dillon captured her hand as it began to move from its resting place over his heart. "Kitty... I... ummm..." His voice dark with emotion was once again at a loss for words. So he let his lips speak in another way by softly kissing each knuckle on her hand before turning it over to place a slow lingering kiss on the tip of each finger. The act was so unbelievably passionate yet tender it caused Kitty to whimper his name.

"Matt...I've missed you so much... I'm sorry..."

He gently cupped her face while encouraging her onto her back. "Shhhhh... I know honey." The lovelorn lawman's face hovered over his woman's. He swallowed hard as if to clear path for words usually left unsaid. "Kitty Russell," he breathed fervently, "there has not been a day and some days it felt like every moment, that I haven't thought about you. Everywhere I looked, I saw you. Whether it was in Delmonico's, or Doc's office... it was like your ghost was haunting me. I still need you... I..."

Kitty's eyes darted back and forth; the need to see his face was almost too much to bear. "Matt Dillon, if you don't kiss me pretty soon, I may just up an cry." Her lower lip trembled as he obligingly pressed his lips to hers. It was a lingering tender tantalizing kiss.

"Something like that?" His words were almost slurred as he pulled back to look at the woman who occupied his heart for twenty some years. Her eyes were closed; moist lips just parted when edges began to curl.

"Yeah cowboy, something like that." The desire in her husky tone was unmistakable. "I'm ready for another round, marshal... If you think you can handle it." Her hand skimmed from his broad shoulder to bury itself in the thick mass of hair on the back of his head.

"Is that a challenge Miss. Russell?" Matt said dryly.

Kitty's robust naughty laugh was nearly enough to curl the lawman's toes as she replied. "You better believe it, even though you know I can deal from the bottom and on occasion hide a card or two."

Matt's laugh was cut short as he allowed her to pull his head down to hers; deftly sliding her hand from behind his head to his rugged face. Her fingers glided across his lips to serve as a beacon in her darkened world. The slender fingers remained on his lips as they kissed again hesitantly at first but passion rapidly avalanched as her hands roamed the skin on his broad back. What had been the touching of lips filled with tender apology grew into kisses brimming with need.

Quiet murmurs were exchanged; lips and fingers reclaimed sensitive spots. He laid claim to her throat and that place under her chin that caused her to writhe. She in turn found the tiny smooth space at the base of his spine that caused him to moan.

"Matt...," she whispered breathlessly; fumbling with the tiny buttons on her night dress, "I need to feel..."

The big man stilled her small delicate hands; clasping them in his strong callused ones. "Let me." Matt's plead was tainted with desire. Kitty's breathing became shallow with anticipation while the lawman's was near non-existent. He nimbly began to release each button deliberately revealing milky white flesh sprinkled with freckles as he peeled back the lace reverently. His slow careful performance came to a halt with the marshal grimacing, the beautiful redhead yelping and the lovers sucking air.

Both had been so caught up in the sensations they were creating in each other, their recent injuries had been forgotten until Kitty arched her back which sent a searing pain from that injury causing her to squeeze Matt bad arm. There was a brief moment of silence once the couple achieved composure which led to five minutes of uncontrolled joyful laughter. Matt wiped the tears from his love's cheeks and cautiously helped her shift the night gown from her shoulders. Aside from what they'd both hoped for, he knew instinctively what the redhead required, he tenderly gathered her in his strong arms. The need to feel his warm hard body against her cool soft skin would be enough for them for now.

Kitty's head lay on Matt's good arm as their hands touched bare flesh tentatively, but it felt so right and it had been such a long time.

"I'm sorry, Matt," she sulked, "I..."

He fingered her bruised jawline thoughtfully, "I understand, honey." Matt spoke as he sighed, "Maybe we're just getting to old for this."

"I doubt that, cowboy." The amusement was obvious in her voice. "Could be we're just outta practice or maybe, just maybe, it could be that we are both suffering bullet injuries."

They lay in comfortable silence, relishing the moment, until Kitty spoke his name in the sing-song manner she used to do when they were young.

"Matt... you asleep?"

He didn't move. "Nope...," his tone was distant.

"It's been such a long time, Matt... and I've missed it...," she confided, "you... an awful lot." The spirited redhead's wandering hand purposefully grazed his nipple before coming to rest over his heart.

"I've missed you too, honey... but Doc'd have my scalp if anything happened to you."

Kitty giggled at the thought of Doc Adams with a hatchet. "I'm sorry I'm impatient."

"I know, Kitty... just thinkin' about you... well, ya know... it's hard."

"Uh huh...," she hinted seductively; her hand skipping down his abdomen, "I noticed, cowboy."

He captured her roving hand stating, "Oh no you don't. By golly Kitty, you are not gonna get me into trouble with Doc."

Seemingly to have given up her quest, she snuggled closer murmuring, "Whatever you wish, marshal."

Silence filled the room once again till Matt took a deep breath. "Ya know Kitty, I'm not one for wishing things," he muttered half to himself, "but I sure as heck wish the past year hadn't happened the way it did. I wish I hadn't disappointed you so many times and that I had been there to protect you from men like Mannon, and Bonner."

The last sentence cut Kitty to the quick. "Oh Matt...," was all that she could muster.

"I sure do wish I'd have caught you before you left Dodge last year." Baring his soul, Matt continued. "Then maybe I would have been able to tell you how much you mean to me... I... I wish I would have given you the things you deserved... the things I knew you wanted." He stopped when he heard Kitty sniffle.

"That's a lotta' wishin' for someone that doesn't wish, cowboy." The melancholy smile on her face as well as the twinkling of her sapphire eyes filled with tears of joy went unnoticed in the darkened room. "Where's my skirt, Matt? I need it."

"Huh?" He responded in disbelief, "What do you want that for?" He then realized maybe he'd said too much too late and she wanted to leave. Matt rolled away from her abruptly; his heart heavy with pain, and turned the lamp up before searching around the room for her clothing. A moment later he was crossing the room with her skirt and blouse. "Here are your skirt and blouse." Trying to contain his emotion, Matt's tone was formal. "Give me a minute and I'll find your shoes."

Kitty looked in the big man's direction quizzically. "Matt, what's gotten into you?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Just the skirt...that's all I wanted, and you go ahead and check the pockets." As he grumbled to himself calmly, it dawned on her that maybe he thought she wanted to leave. "Matt," she spoke soothingly, "did you think I wanted to leave?"

His voice was small when he responded. "Ah... yeah... I guess I did." Kitty could hear Matt's frustration as he tried to find the pockets in the massive material of her skirt. They both heard the clink, as the lawman's badge hit the wooden floor; having dropped from the security of the skirt's pocket. "Oh, m'badge." he grunted as he retrieved it.

The hurricane lamp by the bed had been turned up brightly when Matt had moved from the bed. The sightless woman noticed that there was a shadowy light dancing about before her eyes. It was as if the dense fog she had been lost in was beginning to dissipate. Kitty patted the bed; beckoning Matt to her side when she saw movement, she reached out and grabbed for it.

The US marshal badge resting in the palm of Matt's wide palm was thrust silently in her direction. She captured it with child-like joy as if were a firefly. Matt, unaware of the nature of Kitty's joy slumped onto the bed; confused, tired and hurting. Kitty felt the bed jostle when Matt sat down. Reclining on the bed and staring onto the gray fog, she could only imagine the lost little boy look in his eyes.

Kitty clutched the silver badge to her heart; speaking his name in a manner he'd never heard. "Matthew...look at me, please." His heart was about to implode from the pain while hers explode with joy.

As the bed shifted slightly, the redhead noticed a blackened cloud move through the thick dark gray mist. Kitty reached out blindly with one hand and grabbed it... Matt's face. Her shoulders raised as she giggled quietly with relief. Her eyes darted around the silhouette of his face.

"There is nowhere on earth I'd rather be than right here with you." Her thumb rubbed the front on the silver pin as she held it out to him. "This is yours. I want you to wear it." Matt was totally confused and she could hear it in his voice as he said her name in question. Continuing despite his confusion she whispered, "Ya got that ring with you?"

"Well yeah." His brow was furrowed; pursing his lips as he stood and fumbled through his pockets. "I got it here somewhere, but Kitty, I don't..."

She crossed her arms over the sheet now covering her bare breasts. "Say it, Matt. Say the words. I wanna hear them. You've had enough time to practice them." Kitty pushed an accumulation of wild tresses from her face and pulled the sheet up a little tighter before re-crossing her arms. "Go ahead." She nodded encouragement; a complacent smile decorated her tear stained face.

"Kitty... I.. umm... this is not how I'd imagined doing this, honey." He scratched the short stubble on his neck before running the hand through the messy mass of hair on his head.

"Cowboy," she lectured lovingly, "has anything in our relationship played out the way we'd imagined it?"

He chuckled deeply in agreement. 'No, Kitty, I guess it hasn't, but... umm... nothing seldom does, I suppose. The tall man's tone turned dark with apprehensive dismay. "Is it too late for us, Kitty?"

That was that last thing she expected him to say and it nearly pierced her heart to hear it. "Do you think it is, Matt? Do you want it to be?"

His answer was quick and without thought. "No." He blushed at depth and conviction of that one word.

"Come here, cowboy!" She swatted the bed this time and when the dark shadow that was her man's face became outlined by the warm bright light thrown by the bed lamp, Kitty seized it with both hands. "I've been missin' ya Dillon!" His image formed clearly in her mind; her eyes trying to cut through the blackness that still remained before her.

It was then that Matt realized that Kitty's sight might be returning. "Kitty?" He was unable to actually ask. "Can you...?"

She smiled, "A little, I think... oh Matt, I can see some shadows and movement."

"Oh honey... that... that is wonderful," he quickly changed the subject and into the US marshal, "but don't tell anyone yet, please." A flash of fear for her surged through his body. "The local sheriff wants to talk to you tomorrow and you need to remind him of your blindness. And most important... that you don't know who the shooter was. Will you do that for me? Please, Kitty...? I'll be there with you. Do that for me."

This was not like him and it worried her, but she agreed. It actually was a very simple request, but highly unusual for the honest lawman of Kansas. "Sure Matt, whatever you say."

Lovingly the big marshal cupped his woman's face in his immense weather worn hands. "Thanks Kitty." He mumbled before leaning towards her. She felt his hot breath on her face and expecting a kiss, her lips parted, and eyes slid closed in anticipation. Much to her surprise. The rough and tumble US marshal placed lingering soft kisses on her eyelids. His lips skipped from one pink cheek across her nose to the other. Matt stopped abruptly but continued to retain possession of her sweet face; his thumb caressing her cheek while the fingers of his other hand reacquainted themselves with the soft sensitive skin behind her earlobe.

The whisper of her name brought her back towards reality; a blissful hum was his recompense.

"Kitty, I would not be the man I am today without you. I felt like just a shell this past year without you. If you would do me the honor of becoming my wife, I would throw away the badge and follow you where ever you wanted to be. I need you Kathleen Russell and not just like this in bed, but as my friend and partner."

"My my...!" Kitty's eyes drifted opened. "That was pretty deep... for a lawman. I do have one request, though."

"Anything... Whatever you want, whatever it takes. I want to be able to hold your hand in plain view of everyone on Front Street. Anything..., " he swallowed, " I think pretty much anything."

"Don't worry Matt," Kitty replied dryly with a smile, "it's something you've done often. Put the badge back on, please. I can't imagine you any other way. When it's time for you to take it off, take it off for you... not for me."

He rubbed his forehead in disbelief. "Kitty, I don't understand..."

"That's the deal," she said somewhat smugly, "you put on the badge and I'll put on the ring. The stakes are pretty high, cowboy. Think you can deal with it?"

Matt laughed broadly. "Miss. Russell, you are a handful! I accept that deal with a few conditions to be discussed at a later date."

She put her hand out to shake on it, "Well marshal, I usually like to see all the cards on the table before things are settled, but something tells me you can be trusted." Matt snatched up the other hand and proceeded to put the ring on her finger in one quick draw; sealing it's position with a kiss. His lips then continued to deposit tiny kisses on her hand and wrist; maintaining his assault over the length of her arm. He straddled her by the time the kissing barrage had reached her one shoulder, to better access the other. Matt began moving the sheet covering the overwhelmed redhead with one finger an inch at a time. Every patch of flesh exposed was bestowed with warm well designed kisses.

Kitty's body was tingling as she breathed his name causing him to growl and bring his face back up to hers. "Mmmatt... what are you doing? I mean...," her breathless voice carried astonishment, "I mean, I thought you were worried ... worried about what Doc's concerns."

His deep voice, filled with fervor whispered in her ear. "This is one on the conditions, Kitty." It sent a tremor through her body. "I am going to kiss every one of your freckles."

That tremor turned into a deep rolling laugh. "Matt Dillon, that's crazy. It'll take you forever to do that!"

Dillon place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Forever you say, Miss. Russell? I've never been called crazy before but forever works just fine for me. Do you think you can work that into your busy schedule?"

Kitty never had a chance to answer; not that one was needed. Matt pressed his lips to hers which was answered by Kitty taking possession of his mouth. Dinner was missed, but hunger was fed... slowly and quietly as the two lovers touched, talked and kissed well into the night.

Across town another couple was in a equally intense situation; talking into the night. "I know I said we'd stay here a little longer, honey but it ain't gonna work that way." Radburn Lee touched the chubby pink tear stained cheek of his wife. "I want you and the girls outta here by the end of the week." He pulled her small round body into his arms. "No balkin' now, okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

Whatever it Takes

Whatever it Takes

Chapter 16

It was right after dinner that Radburn Lee asked his wife to take a walk with him; instructing his daughters to take care of the after dinner chores. Delighted that her husband wanted some private time with her, Susanna Vertiline Lee skipped off to grab a shawl that didn't quite go with her yellow and tan gingham dress. The doting wife of the St Tammany Parish sheriff was a small woman at five foot one inch with a smile as big as her husband's. The moon had just risen and the chill in the air was refreshing. The couple walked arm in arm towards the back of their property where there were three old willow trees; with a bench swing hung from furthest one. Rad chattered as they made their way down the path to the tree lined marshy pond.

"It was one hell of a day, Susu. Some things have happened and... well... ya know I can't keep anything from you." He put on a brave face. "Do ya remember me talkin' about an old pard that became a US marshal?" His wife nodded, hanging on every word as she usually did. "Well he's here in Covington." His toothy smile faded slightly. "There was a shooting over at the Fenwick an' if it don't beat all, there he was. Matt Dillon, in all his six foot seven glory. I reconized'm right away an' I was standin' pert near a quarter mile from him."

"His lady friend is stayin' there and...," Rad realized he was getting caught up in his own meandering thoughts. Lee took a seat next to his wife on the swing; taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts. This concerned Mrs. Radburn Lee was concerned because it was not like her husband to stop mid sentence.

He could tell she was worried by the lines on her forehead and the look in her big doe-like eyes. Hoping to lighten the moment, he resorted to using the nickname he'd given her eighteen years prior. "What I'm tellin' you is just for your ears, Lady Bug." Rad pinched his wife's chin playfully trying to coax a smile onto her face.

"Lady Bug, do you trust me?" She returned his melancholy smile with one of her own.

"Radburn Lee, o'course I trust you. Why would yu even ask m'that?

"Cuz I trust you." He looked down at her small hand; giving it a loving squeeze. "I trust that you will keep this between us... 'least for now. No tellin' Mrs. Grimes next door... no chatterin' to the butcher... or informin' the pastor's nosy wife, Mrs. Mouchard and most important... most important Susu, ya can't tell the girls."

She snatched her hand out of his and clutched it to her breast in shock. "We can't tell th'girls? Rad, what in the name o'heaven's goin' on? Now yu have me up an' scared!"

He stared at her without speaking until she relented; agreeing to keep all the information he was about to divulge a secret. Susu let her husband retrieve her hand so he could hold it comfortingly as he began to explain the events that had taken place. Rad tended to drift off course when speaking of his friend, Matt Dillon, but his wife sat in reserved calm until the benefactor from New Orleans was mentioned. She bit her lip and squeezed his hand but couldn't stay silent. She was a simple woman, but not simple minded.

"It's them, isn't?" She could hardly breathe. "Rad, what are yu plannin' on doin'? Yu got a family ta think about. He's a US marshal so why can't he take care of this?"

"Honey, this is my town, besides the War Department told'm it was out of his jurisdiction." He smiled confidently. "Lady Bug, I ain't gonna do anything crazy, but Matt Dillon was like a big brother ta me, back in the day. I'd like to think he'd stand up for me, if I needed him."

Rad wasn't sure that his wife shivered out of fear or that the cool evening air was chilling her, so he coaxed her back into the warmth of the house offering to make coffee. Rad and his wife tried to shield their girls from the ugly facts of life that came with the position of being a sheriff. The girls were used to their parent's private talks, so they did their chores and went off to their rooms.

Over hot coffee, Susu wept quietly knowing how much their life was about to change.

"We knew this might happen, Honey. An' I've been makin' plans, and your daddy has helped." The plump cherub faced woman smiled meekly trying to absorb her husband's quiet confidence. "I was hopin' it wouldn't come down to this. I want you and the girls to take a trip, at least that is what they need to think for now. Your daddy gave us some land just outside Springfield Missouri and well... I was offered a job there last year. The position is still open and mine..." He gazed into her big brown sugar pie eyes hoping to will her some of his confidence, "but we don't need to decide that now. Say...why don't ya go'n visit your sister in Tulsa?"

Rad always made the best pot of coffee, or so she thought, but tonight it tasted bitter. The parish sheriff's wife was having some trouble swallowing; her throat constricted from fear, so her husband gently pulled her stiffened body from her chair onto his lap. Rubbing her back in slow circles, she began to relax in his arms.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Lady Bug." He lifted her chin to capture her gaze once again. "Please just do what I say." She threw her arms around his neck as she nodded in agreement; tears still streaming down her rosy cheeks.

It was just after midnight when Matt was awakened by the thud of the cottage door swinging open and hitting the wall. He smoothly rolled out of bed; hushing Kitty as he grabbed the gun out of its holster. Clad only in his long john bottoms, he warily cracked the door to scan the common room. He nearly laughed out loud upon seeing Doc Adams try unsuccessfully to hang his jacket on a coat tree by the door. It was apparent that the old doctor was feeling no pain.

Matt crossed back to the bed and leaned on it as a bleary eyed Kitty turned to face him. "It's Doc, honey. Go back to sleep... I'm gonna check on him." He kissed her bare shoulder before whispering, "I'll be right back."

Kitty grabbed his pillow, pulling to her body to snuggle. "You better," she buzzed and in a sultry sleepy voice murmured, "Don't make me come look for you, Dillon."

"I'll be back in a few minutes to reclaim my pillow." He chuckled as he exited the room. "Evening, Doc. How have you been keeping yourself busy?"

Doc pulled out his pocket watch stating, "It hasn't been evening for... about twenty five minutes." Returning the watch to his pocket, Doc rubbed his chin, expressing his interest in his patients as he shuffled towards his room. "So how are you two holding up?" Finally taking note of the marshal state of undress, the old sawbones blurted, "Never mind, never mind... I had a good evening, too. Had dinner with Marcellus and his wife, drank some brandy, had a fine cigar, played some chess and drank some brandy. It was much more eventful than the dinner plans I'd originally had," he pulled his earlobe and stared up at his friend, "seeing I was stood up!"

"Aw come on Doc..." Matt cast his head down submissively to stare at his bare feet and would have put his hands in his pockets, if his long john's had them.

Matt's old friend leaned against the door to his room to steady himself. "It's alright son." He chuckled to himself as he pulled on his left earlobe. "I know you didn't come all the way to Louisiana to spend time with a crotchety old doctor, so get back in there." As he exited into his room Adams mumbled, "Working this evening's activities into a conversation with Festus is going to be a great deal of fun... Night Matt... oh, I really need to get some sleep."

The tall lawman shook his head as he ran his big hand through his tousled hair; stepping back into his darkened bedroom, he closed to door behind him. Trying to carefully remove his pillow from Kitty's grasp, he whispered to her.

"Kitty...ummm... I'll trade ya a shoulder for a pillow."

She didn't move; garbling into his pillow, "I'm asleep." She had curled up on her side, around his pillow. So he slid into bed; spooning his cool body around hers. Within a few moments his body betrayed him as his desire swelled against the small of her back.

He expelled a warm sigh onto her shoulder and lay still not wanting to disturb her. Somehow she was able to wiggle herself tighter against him while pulling his hand from her hip to her breast beneath his pillow.

Matt breathed a moan into her hair. "Kitty, are you awake?" He needed to get his mind on something else, or he'd have to use the cool water on the washstand for something other than washing.

"How can I not be awake, cowboy?" She chided him mercilessly, "You have that colt of yours pressed against my back."

He swallowed a groan trying to pull away from her. "Oh Kitty... I'm sorry, honey."

She clutched his hand to her breast, not allowing him to move away as she tried quickly to roll over to face him; grunting in pain from the abrupt movement. So he continued his apologetic declaration, "By golly Kitty... really... I'm...this is... oh, I'm sorry."

The redhead was smiling through her tears after she grimaced in pain. "Matt Dillon, don't you ever apologize for wanting me, because you are never ever gonna hear me regretting wanting you!"

The frustrated lawman sighed loudly. "Kitty you are hurting and I'm... well, I'm..."

He was going to say he was sorry again, but Kitty finished the sentence for him in a dark breathy tone. "...in need of a release." A satisfied smile played across her lips as her hand roamed down his body to the front of his bulging long johns.

"Oh my gosh, Kitty... please... you don't have to do this... I... ummm..." He was having some trouble concentrating.

"Yes I do." His fuzzy mind thought he detected pleading in her voice. "I need to do this. I want to do this..." Kitty's small hand skimmed the top of his underwear, before traveling beneath them in conquest. "I want to make it mine again, Matt."

Her fingertips tenderly plundered his manhood as she mapped and manipulated his need. The initial growl at his undoing flowed into a soothing sigh of relief in the form of her name. They reveled in the power of her touch for a short time when Matt broke the silence.

"Kitty...?" His breathy tone was deep and relaxed. "You... ah... haven't lost your touch." The redhead at his side could only imagine the warmth of his shy smile which lit up her heart. It took a little doing, but Matt maneuvered himself out of his drawers, carefully wiped off his lover's hand and blindly tossed the soiled garment into the darkness at the corner of the room. Holding the hand that had just loved him to his heart, the tall man spoke cautiously.

"Honey... I..," he sighed at his own lack of communication skills, "I want..."

"Shhhh...it's okay, Matt."

"No...I need to say this and you need to hear it." There was a resilience to his sleepy voice. "I want you Kitty Russell and I need you. I... I want to make you mine again. Thank you for taking me back."

The beautiful redhead laid wide-eyed at his declaration. "Matt, I left you. I'm the one who should be thanking you for taking me back." Her voice cracked causing her to take a moment to regain her composure. "This body has been off limits to every man but you for over twenty years. I think my soul has been yours for even longer. I tried getting you out from under my nails... outta my system, but I couldn't." Matt couldn't see the defeated smile on her face, but could hear the love in her voice. "I want you... oh lord I want you... but on my terms," she smirked wickedly, "not on Doc's."

The big man chuckled into his woman's mouth before the buss turned into a playful battle of lips and tongues. Suddenly Kitty turned her head away from the loving man next to her.

"You wanted to ask me something a while ago... didn't you, Matt?" She bit he lip, and redirected her gaze towards him.

Matt thought for a long second which started to unnerve the redhead. "Matt?"

"Well... uh.. yeah, I was tryin' to get my mind on... ummm... something other than this... sweet young thing in my arms... and was wondering how you knew it was Tilly in your room?"

"Oh Matt..., " she sighed, "he smelled something awful!" Kitty giggled like a schoolgirl. "There are fancy men that reek of bay rum or musk, the well to do men exude Pinaud or Houbigant... then there were men like Tilly. He preferred to soak himself with cheap petunia cologne instead of taking a bath." Her voice sounded far away. "I probably could have been blindfolded and guessed who he was," swallowing hard, "but I..."

"Shhhh..." Matt brushed the scarlet tresses from her forehead; circling his broad hand down the side of her face to cup her cheek. "So'kay Kitty... shhhh... everything is gonna be fine. Let's get some sleep... come here."

The big lawman from Dodge City laid back to allow the woman... his woman... his love, to find a comfortable position in his waiting arms. The couple slowing drifted off into slumber. He was lulled to sleep by the scent of her hair and the comforting rhythm of her breathing and she, the cadence of his heart and the feel of his strong bare arms encircling her; protecting her against the darkness.

Shortly after sending Doc Adams off in his buggy, Doctor Marcellus Merrill relaxed in his office finishing a cigar and reading the newspaper when he heard a tap at the door. Merrill's wife, Carlita stood in the doorway. She was statuesque compared to her husband. The olive green gown complemented her luminescent light brown skin while the tournure and tight sleeves accentuated the fact that she had no bust line.

Her voice was sing song with a hint of a European accent. "He is a very nice man, Doctor Adams, but I do wish I'd have known earlier that we were to have a guest for dinner." Receiving no reaction from her husband, she continued. "So his friend is doing better then... the woman from New Orleans?"

"Yes... having Galen here has done the woman wonders. So has her other friend... the marshal. When last I saw her, she was in the man's bedroom in the guest house." He stopped short and changed the subject, "Dinner was quite fine, my dear." The young doctor said from behind his reading material, "Please tell Alissia so."

"Marcellus...," the graceful brunette uttered suggestively waiting for an acknowledgment, which came in form of shifting newspaper, "are you coming to bed soon?"

Merrill tapped his cigar briskly, laying it aside for the next day. "I'll be up momentarily Carlita. You go on now."

Alissia, the old housekeeper had been listening from the darkened dining room. She stepped back into the shadows as Mrs. Merrill passed by. A few moments later as Marcellus crossed the large foyer heading for the stairs, he spoke casually into the air.

"Good night, Alissia."


	17. Chapter 17

**Whatever it Takes**

Chapter Seventeen

Shortly after sunrise Doc Adams was awakened by a throbbing headache. Slightly disoriented, the old man shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled to himself remembering the enjoyable evening he'd had the night before. That smile faded when he endeavored to put on some clothes so he could venture out for some much needed coffee. Opting to forgo his hat because it felt decidedly too small this morning, Doc shuffled quietly out of the guest house. The morning was crisp and sunny which under normal circumstances would have been welcomed by the aged physician.

Off to the left by the pond, Doc spied the marshal of Dodge City sitting on a lawn-seat mindlessly watching the sky while whittling a stick. Matt was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his old friend walking towards him until he spoke.

"Ya know, that's a pretty good way to get yourself cut." Adams jutted his chin towards the lawman's hands. "What in thunder are ya doing out here like this?"

Dillon ignored the question. "You okay Doc? You look like hell," he said bluntly.

The feisty old man gingerly rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down next to the marshal. "I don't know how Louie Pheeters used to do it, Matt! Yes Doctor Dillon, I look like hell because I feel like hell." He rubbed his face as a smile sprouted on his face. "I did have a splendid time last night, though." The old physician's blue-gray eyes twinkled. "I had some fine brandy!"

Matt looked at his friend carefully, "Ah yeah, you told me that... a couple times," and then his thoughts drifted away as he turned his rugged face back to the sky.

Doc Adams ignored his aching head; he studied his friend who was deep in thought. "You okay, Matt?" The lawman nodded his head and remained silent. "Where's Kitty? Is she alright?"

Dillon turned his head to meet his concerned friend's gaze. "She fine, Doc. Still sleeping."

"Oh for goodness sakes... what's with you, Matt Dillon? It can't be the weight of the world this early in the morning!" The old man stopped speaking for a brief moment, bluntly changing his tone. "Did you two have a fight?"

Matt continued to stare at the sky as he responded. "No Doc, we didn't have a fight." He took a deep breath and braced himself. "She said she'd marry me." The big lawman turned his head to look at his dear old friend. "Ya know Doc this is what I've wanted, why I came here with you, but something just isn't feelin' right."

Old Doc Adams squinted his eyes as he scowled at his friend. "She said she'd marry you. Obviously she loves you which seems like a ludicrous thing for me to say after 20 years of you two playing paddy cake."

Matt was starting to wish he'd never opened his mouth so he looked away hoping Doc would disappear.

"So you've changed your mind. Is that it, Matt? The idea of taking care of a blind woman too much for you, marshal?" In the midst of trying to get Dillon riled up enough to talk, the old man, who was already out of sorts pushed himself over the edge. "Oh fer the love of all things sacred... how do you turn it on and off so fast? For a year you've skulked around in denial, never mentioning her name... traveled with me... uninvited I might add... all the way to Louisiana... trotted around New Orleans like a... like an avenging angel..."

"Doc... Doc.. whoa... slow down there. You're gonna give yourself some palpitations or something! " Matt held his hands up is mock surrender. "Kitty means everything to me. I wanna take care of her," a tender lopsided grin emerged on his rugged face, "when she'll let me."

Adams gawked at the younger man at his side, then blinked his eyes a couple times as if to clear his head. He rubbed his mouth and mustache before speaking. "Well then what's the fuss about?"

Matt looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Ummmm... who's fussin'? I'm just thinking." Doc glared at him; folding his arms over his chest. "Okay... worrying. I'm worryin' Doc. She had stipulations on accepting. I want what's best... "

The wiry old man cut him off. "Stipulations? What kind of crazy notion is that?" Rubbing the gray stubble on his cheek, Doc continued. "What kind of stipulations, Matt?"

The big lawman looked at the father figure in his life; a sad helpless look in his eyes. "Doc, she wouldn't accept unless I put the badge back on." He sighed and gazed back at the bright blue sky. "Kitty doesn't want me to quit for her or us, but for myself... when I'm ready and I dunno..."

Doc Adams shook his head as he spoke. "So you want what's best for who? Seems to me you've called the shots in this 'no strings' relationship for twenty years. That girl accepted you the way you were.. are...a long time ago. She wants you to be happy and safe as much as you're wanting the same for her. Stop being such a big dumb oak tree and bend with the wind a little. You might find ya like it!" Winking at Dillon, the old man then carefully pushed himself up from the garden seat. "Come have a cup of coffee with me. We can continue discussing your foolishness, if you'd like."

"I have to roust Kitty. She needs to get herself together before Rad gets here. I'll join you as soon as I can." The tired physician's feet dragged slightly as he plodded towards the main sanitarium building when the he heard Dillon exclaim in amusement, "But I think we can retire the discussion about my wooden disposition, Doc."

As Adams shuffled away, Matt heard him mumble, "For now..."

Matt returned to his darkened bedroom to find Kitty still fast asleep. Her long crimson hair blazed a path across his pillow; tangled flares of silken tresses covered part her face. He gently sat on the bed brushing the wild hair from her forehead before kissing her.

"Kitty honey, time to get up."

"No," she pouted, "I'm comfortable and I'm sleeping. What time is it... five.. six a.m.? You get up too early Matt Dillon. It's still dark out!"

"Come on, Kitty," he said as he rose from the bed; crossing to the window. "You have a date with the local sheriff." He proceeded to draw back the curtains and open the shutters letting the crystal morning sun brighten the room enabling him to better see the object of his affection.

Kitty responded to being told she had an appointment with the local law by half sitting up wide-eyed in a fit of pique exclaimed, "There is only one lawman I care to do business with Marshal Dillon and he's...

Suddenly she felt like her eyes were on fire. The unexpected brightness of the room caught her off guard sending her under the covers yelping. Immediately at her side, the big man spoke earnestly in a hushed tone as much to compose himself while hoping to calm the woman clutching the covers over her head.

"What's wrong? Should I go get Doc? Kitty honey... I'll go get Doc!" When he started to get up she called his name. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like she was either laughing or crying.

"Kitty?" He sat back down placing his broad hands on either side of her.

"Matt... don't leave... wait.. wait a minute... " She slowly pulled the coverlet down; eyes tightly pressed shut with tiny tears sparkling her eyelashes Kitty spoke timidly. "Please Matt, don't move..."

His response was a low reassuring rumble. "I'm here honey... not going anywhere..."

He watched his lovely redhead ever so slightly open her eyes and throw her head back in boisterous laughter. Once again her eyes were pressed closed and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"It's too damn bright in here!" She chirped with mirth.

Unfortunately her lover still felt like he was in the dark. "Kitty?" Concern and confusion was evident in his voice. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Kitty slowly relaxed her face, the smile momentarily vanishing as her eyes cracked open to adjust to the light. "How many hours you been up, cowboy?" She touched her fingers to her forehead, cupping her hand slightly to block the glare of morning light accosting her eyes.

"I dunno, Kitty," he answered blankly, "three or four hours I suppose, but honey..."

One eyebrow arched on the redhead's thin face. "You're lookin' a bit scraggly this morning, cowboy." Matt's brow furrowed in bewilderment. "Kinda' reminds me of Festus!" Kitty reached out with her free hand; fingers running through his jumbled curls while her eyes sought out his. Focusing on the fuzzy cerulean orbs Kitty knew to be Matt's eyes, she smiled wistfully, "And the most beautiful thing I've set my eyes on in quite a while."

Realization began to take place, as Matt tilted his head and searched her face. "Kitty..?"

The graceful nymph-like creature breathed a sigh of relief, her tear filled eyes sliding shut. A simple smile graced her face; nodding affirmation. Cupping her face tenderly, Matt used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. As soon as her eyes reopened slightly, he spoke haltingly.

"Really? By golly honey... oh, what can... I mean, can you... Beautiful...?"

"Oh Matt...things are still kind of blurry, but yes beautiful... unshaven, wrinkled shirt, hair mussed up..." Her shoulders shook as she laughed. "All ya need it a little Kansas prairie dust and you'd look like heaven!"

This time he laughed. "I'm not sure whether I need to fetch Doc because your sight is back or you think I'm beautiful." Matt gathered her up in his arms which seemed to swallow her. His massive hand tangled in her hair as he held her cheek to his whispering, "Oh sweetheart... I am so relieved."

"Matt..," she shot back, "what did you just call me?" Her inflection got his attention.

"Ummm...," he pulled away to look at her; a look of impending doom was on his face, "I.. ah... called you sweetheart."

Kitty's lips pursed tightly before she spoke; a look of determination in her bright eyes. "Take me home, Matt."

"_Now I've done it!" _ Dillon thought to himself. "Ah Kitty, I'm not sure your ready to go back to New Orleans yet, so how 'bout your room?" The notion he'd said something wrong seemed apparent to him.

"Not New Orleans, Matt. Dodge City... that's home." The redhead ran the back of her small freckled hand down his stubbled cheek. "In twenty years you've never called me that. It's amazing what one little word can do to a woman." Her voice turned sultry, "Take me home, cowboy...please."

The tall lawman smiled in relief. "I'm happy to oblige, ma'am, but first you need to get yourself ready for some breakfast and a meeting with the sheriff. So let me take you to your home away from home."

The big marshal wrapped the lovely lady up in the coverlet and collected her into his arms. Kitty buried her face in Matt's neck as he strutted out of the guest house into the morning sunlight.

"I'll take ya to your room and go have a cup of coffee with Doc." He stopped for a moment, ducking his head down to her ear. "Honey, don't let on that you can see at all, at least for the moment. I'm still not sure who we can trust."

She responded by nodding and kissing his neck. Matt hoped that he could wipe the smile of joy from his face by the time he reached the main building. They were greeted at the side entrance by an orderly that had seen them crossing the open greens, from a window in the family room.

"I'm taking Miss. Russell to her room. Would you let Lucian and the nurse know that she is being deposited there?"

Kitty heard the orderly scurry off as she let out a muffled giggle into her strong transporter's shoulder. "Deposit? Are you taking me to my room or a bank?"

Matt held her tightly in his arms before placing her in the arm chair in her room.

"Kitty Russell," he said leaning close to her face, his hands on the arms of the chair trapping the redhead in place, "we're gonna get a little meat on your bones and then for sure you'll be worth your weight in gold to me. Then we can discuss just where you'd like to be deposited!" He captured her lips for a gentle kiss which threatened to grow into something more as the now very awake redhead leaned into him, holding his face with her small hands. When he pulled back, Matt's crystal blue eyes were glistening. "You best stop that right now, or someone might be taking advantage of the situation. I'll see you in a little while, honey."

Sometime closer to lunch than breakfast, Lucian wheeled Kitty into the family room. Matt had given up waiting for Kitty, asking Doc to tell her he'd be back after he cleaned up. Adams was reading the newspaper by one of the large windows.

"Well good morning, your highness." The old man teased her, "How many times did you change your clothes before you decided what to wear?"

"Very funny, Curly." She snarled playfully at her dear friend and then spoke to Lucian. "Mesi Lucian. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mon vieil ami grincheux ici."

Lucian giggled and clapped his hands. "Il récupère de la nuit dernière."

"I know you're talking about me and you can just stop this instant! I may not speak French, but I am sitting right here; quite alive!"

Kitty smiled. "Désagréable..."

"Revêche!" The brighteyed Cajun laughed, "Il n'est pas lui-même."

"Son individu coléreux habituel!" The redhead chuckled apologetically, "Sorry Doc..."

Doc Adams swiped his cheek and mouth vigorously. "Sorry? Well if that doesn't beat all... Sorry that you two are being so mean spirited or sorry that I am disagreeable?"

Without missing a beat, Kitty snapped back, "Yes... and I thought you said you didn't speak French."

"I said I didn't speak it, but I never said I didn't understand it, young lady. It is a lot like Spanish, ya know. The two of you just kicked the romance right out of the romance language!"

"Aw Doc," Kitty tilted her head towards Lucian, "ya know we're just playin' with ya!"

"Oui monsieur," Lucian smirked, "it is just a... petite joke, Doctor Adams."

The old physician grumbled as he folded the newspaper; trying to keep from smiling. "Don't you have some real patients to attend to young man?"

"Don't worry Lucian, he gets like this with everyone he likes. Isn't that right, Curly?"

The young Cajun brightened up, "I'll be on my way. There actually are things I should be attending to." He blushed as he grinned at the gray haired man. "I'll get someone to fetch you some coffee, Miss Russell."

"Thank you, Lucian. Hopefully I haven't offended this youthful good-looking doctor so much that he won't have lunch with me."

Lucian giggled as he scooted out the door of the family room.

"Youthful...?" Doc pulled his earlobe and stared at the lovely redhead.

"You're youthful in your own way, Curly." She looked at her old friend trying to block the excess sunlight nonchalantly with her hand, "We're alone in here aren't we? Gosh Doc, you look like hell."

"That is the same thing that marshal friend of yours said to me." Adams rubbed the back of his neck when then realization slowly came to him. "Kitty...," he squinted his eyes as he questioned, "do I really look that bad?"

"As a saloon owner, I'd say someone should have stopped serving you sooner, but as a woman that hasn't set eyes on you for way too long... I'd say hell has never looked better!"

She reached out for him and, once he caught her hand, he patted it comfortingly. "Honey, that is wonderful, but does Matt know?"

Kitty smiled, her sparkling sapphire eyes brimming with unshed tears. "He found out just about when I found out, Doc, right after he woke me up and I opened my eyes. Matt doesn't want anyone to know, yet, but I think you can be trusted." There was a wry look on her face, "The marshal in Dodge knows where you live!"

Overcome with joy, the adroit physician pulled out a handkerchief lifted his spectacles, quickly dabbing his eyes before wiping his nose. "I hear congratulations are in order for another reason. You two are finally gonna do what I've been waiting for...f'over a decade. I was beginnin' to think the only way I'd see this marriage was if you'd have the ceremony in a cemetery...over my dead body!"

The saloon owner stared at the man that had been a father figure to her for over half of her life. "Doc, that is a horrible thing to say!"

Suddenly they weren't alone. Lucian was standing at the entrance to the family room with coffee and behind him stood the lanky parish sheriff.

"Sorry to bother you, but Sheriff Lee is here to speak with you, Miss. Russell." Once he placed the coffee on the sideboard, the young Cajun quickly disappeared.

Doc stood and touched Kitty softly on the shoulder, whispering into her ear. "Honey, you gonna be okay? I'll have him wait until Matt gets back if you'd like."

A look of determination captured her lovely features as she pressed her lips together and shook her head. "I'll be fine, Doc. Just turn me around out of the light, please."

Rad Lee, for his part was dumbstruck at the sight of Kitty Russell sitting straight backed in a wheelchair, with her creamy complexion sprinkled with freckles, delicate features and red curls bouncing in the morning sunlight that seemed to radiate from her and not the window, in response to Doc Adams. Radburn Lee's initial view of the lithe blind redhead was that of a helpless damsel in distress.

As he stepped forward with hat in hand, the lawman addressed the doctor first. "Mornin' Doctor Adams. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

In no mood for being grilled, Kitty grumbled half heartedly to her friend, "If I said yes, would he go away?"

"Kitty, this is Sheriff Radburn Lee." Doc's head bent low as he swiped his mustache. "This is Kitty Russell, sheriff." The old physician waved his hand as he shuffled towards the door. "Sweet face, sour temperament at times," he chuckled as he made a quick exit, "I'll let the marshal know you're here."

"Touché!" The seated woman remarked staring at the floor. "Thanks Doc." She called out to him while trying to stare blankly at the wall; noting to herself that faking total blindness wasn't as simple as she'd hoped.

"Mornin' Miss. Russell." Rad thoughtlessly put his hand out to her which she simply ignored. "Umm... there are a few questions I'd like to ask you."

She stared at his shoulder past his face feigning sightlessness. "The floor is yours, sheriff."

Initially taken back by her quick response, Lee began his questioning. "How long had you been in New Orleans before you came here?"

Kitty answered simply, "About a year."

"Do you have any known enemies?"

Now she was wishing Matt was with her. "None that I was aware of."

Rad stared at her; his brow wrinkled as he played with his large mustache.

"So then you were unaware who the man was in your bedroom... oh excuse me... the marshal's bedroom?"

Kitty didn't like where this was going. "I guess I'm gonna need to remind you that I'm blind, sheriff or had you forgotten?"

"Oh no ma'am," the lean lawman said before letting out a small sigh of relief, "you're doin' just fine. I'm supposin' Dillon has a few enemies. How long ya known him?"

Matt Dillon was buttoning his shirt as he sped across the rich green lawn from the guest cottage to the main building. He was glad he'd already put his boots on when Doc made him aware that Rad Lee was already talking to Kitty. As he rushed, he was working up a good mad. He promised Kitty he'd be there for her and he had told Rad that Kitty would not be interrogated without his presence.

Kitty Russell gritted her teeth. "Yeah, he's a US Marshal. He's made some enemies over the years and I've known him for a lot of those years." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together waiting for the next question.

Rad hoped that Matt had coached the attractive woman when he tossed out the name of the shooter; the man who had worked for her. "Does the name Sismondo Gentili sound familiar? Would this man have it in for your marshal?"

After swallowing hard, her retort was bitingly defensive. "Should it sound familiar? I'm not apprised of all the men that have it in for Matt Dillon. Do you actually think that he was the target?"

"Could be...so tell me Miss. Russell," Lee cocked his head, "how exactly did you get to the guest house during the shooting?"

It was then that Matt hit the entrance to the family room. "Hold it! What's going on here?"

Rad turned; smiling broadly at his old friend and chucked with amusement, "You didn't tell her about me, did ya pard? We wuz just havin' a little chat." His voice dropped to a strong whisper. "What... ya over sleep or somethin'? That ain't like you at all, Matt!"

Kitty blinked as her eyes shot to Dillon framed by the doorway. He and Rad were staring at each other when the redhead snapped, "Excuse me gentlemen, but what the hell is going on here?"

The big Dodge City marshal checked the hallway and then quietly pulled the pocket doors shut. He had the face of a little boy caught in the act when he turned; his eyes locked with the lovely redhead's.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. The soft look in his eyes he'd just offered to Kitty changed to cold steel as he turned to bark at his old buddy. "Rad... you told me..."

Radburn Lee smiled calmly, having seen the authoritarian look on Dillon's face in the past. "I told you not to tell anyone that we were old pards. Miss. Russell here is hardly just anyone, Dog Bait!"

"Dog Bait? Did he just call you Dog Bait?" The look of confusion was laced with distaste, "Matt? Dog Bait?"

Matt hurried to Kitty's side at the same time Rad backed away; positioning himself by a window. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to deceive you, but this simpleton of a sheriff told me not to tell anyone. He led me to believe that he wanted an honest answer from you."

"And I certainly got one." The sheriff replied before he exhaled a sigh if relief. "You're still playin' things tight, clean and to the bone, pard. I don't know why, but I just figured you'd tell her somethin'."

"I did, Rad," Dillon growled, "I told her to remind you that she is blind. Yeah, things are straight, tight and clean with me. What about you? I told you what I'd do if I find out you've been playin' both sides!"

Rad crossed back to the couple, but continued to address the marshal. "Matt, we were kids back then. I have responsibilities now... a family..., and you were like a brother to me in the old days. You're family to me, Dog Bait! Right and wrong are the same here as they are in Texas an' Kansas but dealin' with The Black Hand is different an' I don't plan to see anyone I know..."

Kitty's wide-eyed stare at Ramblin' Rad went unnoticed while Matt gazed at Kitty and realized that his old pard might keep talking until dark. The big marshal cleared his throat with command, successfully interrupting his jabbering friend. "Kitty, I'd like you to meet an old pard from my days down in Texas... Ramblin' Radburn Lee the Sheriff of St Tammany Parish. Sheriff Lee, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Kathleen Russell."

Lee's hands flew up in the air with surprise, before grabbing Matt's hand for a enthusiastic handshake. "That's great, pard! I didn't think you were the marrying kind." Rad added teasingly, " 'least she don't have more facial hair than you, like Georgann Atwood did."

Matt groaned and noticed Kitty rubbing her forehead. "Honey, you alright?"

"I'm fine Matt." Her speech was staccato. "I'm just not sure if I'm overwhelmed at hearing you say that I'm your fiancé, delighted to learn that I have less facial hair than this Georgann Atwood woman, shocked that my fiancé's nickname is Dog Bait or just exhausted over the fact that the both of you have forgotten I am blind, not deaf!"

Dillon was about to apologize again to his love when Rad began chattering. "Oh I am so sorry Miss. Russell. My mouth always gets the best of me, at least that is what m'wife says. I'm not sure how we c'n do this, but I'd love to have ya both over for coffee or a few drinks this evenin'. Bring Doc Adams, too. I'm sure Susu'd love ta meet ya before she leaves. Hell, Matt I've talked about you since she an' I'd ben courtin'."

"Leaving?" Kitty was quick to ask. "Where's she going?"

Rad ran his hand through the graying temples of his auburn hair and then shoved his hands deep in his pockets. He stared at the polished wooden floorboards as he spoke. "I'm sendin' her an' the girls off for a vacation. Well, that's what the girls think. I just want my family outta here if anything turns sour. Frankly, I think it best that you start makin' plans for goin' back to Dodge."

Matt put his hand protectively on Kitty's shoulder. "Rad, what is going on? I've never known you to run or expect me to turn tail."

"It's Charlie Matranga... He's the benefactor. I'm sure it's because they wanna keep tabs on Miss. Russell. The Black Hand itself wouldn't kill a woman, but they'd sure as hell hire someone and then look the other way."

Noticeably shaken, the knuckles of Kitty's hand pressed tightly against her lips. Her eyes seemed transfixed on vast images only she could see. Blinking back tears, she took a deep breath as her weak hand sought out Matt's big one as it lay complacent on her shoulder.

She clung to his hand as if to steal some of his strength. "I'd love to meet your wife, Rad, and please call me Kitty. In fact a few drinks at your place sounds heavenly." The tall lawman tried to dissuade the obstinate redhead, but to no avail.

"Not listening to the Matrangas got me here in the first place. They changed my life but I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit around being afraid! I want to live again, Matt!"


	18. Chapter 18

*I just want to apologize for the extended break in this story. Unlike this chapter, the next chapter will be posted long before next year*

**Whatever It Takes**

Kitty Russell spent an enjoyable late lunch with her two favorite men from Dodge City in the privacy of her room. Doc Adams joined Matt Dillon in the unpleasant mission of trying to talk the headstrong redhead out of her planned evening engagement. She seemed intent to leave the confines of the sanitarium grounds to socialize, though Doc had already bowed out; as he was still recovering from the prior evening's indulgences. By mid afternoon, the three were relaxing on the large porch that wrapped around the building.

"Young lady, I understand your desire to hobnob with people other than those in the medical profession," Adams chided in a fatherly manner, "you're a very sociable woman." He turned and winked at Matt, believing they were fighting a lost cause.

"Doc," the big lawman grumbled, "you are not really helping matters."

"Seems to me the only way I can help, at this point, is to see if Lucian can locate a buggy for your use later. Sorry Matt, she's out numbered, ya know she won't give up." The old physician pursed his lips which melted into a smile as he gazed at the redhead. "I doubt you'll be getting your way like this back in Dodge, Kitty," he shook his head as he shuffled towards the door.

"That's fine with me, Curly," she boasted, "if I got my own way all the time then we wouldn't have any disagreements to make up after."

Doc stopped for a second and countered her twinkling eyes with a nod. The elderly physician pursed his lips in order not to smile. Shaking his head once again as he continued towards the porch exit; rubbing his face, Adams stated into the air, "Matt, you have your work cut out for you."

Once Doc had left the porch, the big man stood tall, in a gunfight pose as if ready to out draw the seated redhead. When she glanced up, her exquisite sapphire eyes were filled with determination, which suddenly turned doleful as she looked away, cutting straight to his heart.

"Kitty?" His deep voice was filled with concern; her eyes downcast.

"Matt you don't understand," affront filled her voice, "you've never been scared." Her head rose slightly, but never lifted to make eye contact with the man she loved. "I mean... I'm sorry Matt, but when was the last time you were actually afraid?"

The tall man grunted as he took a seat on the porch steps next to Kitty's wheelchair. "Well you can ask Doc, but.. ah..... I was pretty nervous about seeing you again." That commanded no response from the rueful redhead.

Matt's eye's drifted from his soul-mate to the green lawn before him, as he spoke. "Yeah Kitty, I've been scared. I was scared for everyone when I lost the use of my right hand." He sighed and leaned back against the wheelchair. "I was pretty fearful a few times I thought I'd lost you on some of your stage coach trips."

Her one syllable chortle seemed to ease his mind about revealing a part of him no one knew. "And I... I was damn scared when I took to Doc's staircase two steps at a time, after... after I'd heard Jude Bonner had brought you back." He swallowed the lump in his throat from dread; his strong voice reduced to a near whisper. "I was scared all the way back to Dodge after we'd caught Bonner and his men; not knowing whether you were still alive." He turned his head and said with meek honesty, "Kitty, I was scared for months not knowing what to do to help you."

"I'm sorry Matt." She murmured; her voice dark with regret, as she ran her hand gently through his hair. "I didn't mean for this to be a challenge."

"Honey, I don't aim to clip your wings. The last this I wanna do is hold you down."

Feeling the need to lighten the moment, the redhead switched emotional directions. "If the last thing ya wanna do is hold me down, cowboy... then what is the first thing?"

The big man looked at her out of the corner of his eye and pursed his lips; his brow furrowed with mock disdain which she caught immediately. Giving the lawman a wide eyed innocent look, Kitty shrugged. "Well, If I knew your intentions, maybe I'd want you hold me down first!"

Matt released an exasperated sigh, "Kitty..."

"I know... I know," she stated flatly, "you're being serious but so am I, in a lot of ways." Leaning forward, the redhead kissed the top of her lover's head. "I needed you after Bonner and you were there for me, but I wasn't there for me. I know now I wasn't running from you when I left Dodge, but from myself."

Grabbing her small hand from its place in his hair, he tenderly kissed the palm. "Kitty, it's okay. I don't want you to be afraid anymore."

"Matt, I need to get on with my life.... with our life. Please let's go out for the evening." Her plead was tentative; a tone he seldom heard from her.

"Well since Doc is already tryin' to get us a buggy, I guess we're goin' for a ride in the park later, Miss. Russell." The boyish grin on his rugged face seemed contagious as the fiery redhead's pink lips curved into a soft smile "How 'bout I take you back to your room and you can rest and freshin' up or do whatever you women folk do before a night out. I'll catch up with Doc and Lucian to find out about our... transportation."

The young Creole was just exiting Kitty's room when the couple arrived. If Kitty was surprised by the green-eyed young man, she never let on. Matt's quiet voice to Kitty turned abrupt towards Lucian.

"Hold it right there, Lucian." Matt barked stiffly, "What were you doing in Miss Russell's room?"

The stunned look on the medical assistant's face was replaced by an embarassed smile. "Oh.. there you are... ummm, Miss. Kitty." He fumbled at first. "Tout bagay anfom? I.. I mean, is everything alright? I was just coming to look for you because I have a.... peu de joie.... a surprise."

As Matt pushed his way past Lucian to check out Kitty's room, the redhead could barely mask the her reaction to the the young man's words as well as her man's overprotective behavior. The Creole dropped to his knee in front of Kitty; wanting to be eye level with her.

Lucian took her hand. "I have une lettre pour vous, Miss." He placed an envelope in her hand. "If you like, I can read it to you, or shall Mr. Dillon?" He patted her hand; not looking into her eyes, "This is from your friends in the Crescent City.... the Steedle's." Kitty stared blindly at her hand as her eyes began to overflow with tears. "I look de libète.... um obteni... well, some of your things... should you want..."

Raising her head, the pained redhead smiled at Lucian. "Mesi, Lucian...," she took a deep strengthening breath, "thank you for being so thoughtful."

Matt reappeared at the doorway, "Kitty, there seems to be a trunk...," but she finished his sentence.

"Filled with my things, right Matt?" His only response was to raise his eyebrows. "Lucian, Matt will read me the letter, but would you wheel me into the room?"

"Wi, Miss Kitty... certainly. Mr. Dillon, if you would come see me when you are finished here..... Doctor Adams had said you were wanting a small carriage for later."

Matt awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he acknowledged the young Creole. Waiting until Lucian exited before approaching his love, the tall lawman watched as Kitty tried to read the letter. After staring at the page momentarily, Kitty turned away; thrusting the paper in Dillon's direction.

"I'll read it to you, Kitty," he muttered self-consciously, if that's what you want."

She bit her lip as she nodded her head in affirmation. Her eyes awash with unshed tears cast down to her small hands as they began to numbly play with her ring.

Scanning the letter quickly, Matt sat on the edge of her bed and began. "Ah.. It's from Maisey, honey. It okay if I read it to you?"

Swallowing hard, the stunning woman put on a misty-eyed brave face. "Please... please read it to me, Matt."

_My Dear Kitty_,

_I just got home from the hospital yesterday, being cooped up like a chicken is no way for a woman to live. Butch is writing this for me, so please forgive the handwriting. When he told me that you were sent north for better treatment I was so afraid for you. Then we got the letter from the sanitarium sayin' you are in need of more outfits, so I know you must be doing better._

_I want you know that I am well or at least with Butch's help, I will be. Broken fingers, and two black eyes were proof that I got manhandled pretty good, but Lordy girl, you sure saved the day with what you did. Even if you did wipe out half our stock doing it!_

_The scars are fading and every day is just a little brighter. I don't want to dwell on that day and I hope you aren't either. When Butch said that your marshal came looking for you, honey I just about cried. I'll just bet he needs you as much as you've needed him this past year. I know how much you missed him, but you are stubborn Kathleen Russell. Maybe something good will come out of all this after all._

_Please don't worry about us. We're fine, and for pity sakes, please, please, please don't blame yourself for this. Butch and I, we respect your judgment more than ever. I remember you telling me all about that time you left Dodge and Matt and took off for some God forsaken town called Ballard. This isn't Ballard, Kitty. This isn't even the same New Orleans you left years ago. _

_You gotta know, we are gonna keep the saloon. It's our baby and the only life we know. You know we'd welcome you back, you're like family. But iffin' your plans have changed, don't worry, we're set to buy out your share._

_Now listen to me, my dearest friend. Don't fret for me none. I've learned a thing or two from you about being strong and I have my Butch to give me what strength I don't have. Ever since you come home to New Orleans, you've been restless and kept your distance at times. I may not be as smart as Butch and you, but I do know you can't run from the past forever, so I hope cow catcher mouth of yours didn't run that big man of yours back to Kansas._

_Send word when you can. Butch sends his regards and Jacob misses your coffee, but I know he misses your kindness as well. _

_I need to rest now, Kitty, and I expect I kept you up too long as well. You take care of yourself._

_Your friend in earnest,_

_Maisey _

When Matt looked up from the letter, Kitty was unceremoniously wiping her nose on the cuff of her blouse.

"Kitty," he expressed with quiet concern, "you okay?"

Her back straightened at the sound of his voice. The beautiful saloon owner took a ragged breath while tilting her head back to forestall the threatened tears and whispered towards the ceiling. "I'm fine."

The lawman mumbled uncharacteristically, as he moved from his seat on the bed to her side. Before he had a chance to respond further, Kitty turned and looked at her loving man. A warm smile bloomed across her freckled face; dark blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears. "Okay marshal, you got me. Maybe fine is a bit of an over statement, but I have an idea.... and Matt, I know everything is gonna be fine. Can you do me a favor?"

He tilted his head, studying her lovely paint free face in hopes that her eyes would betray her thoughts. "Anything." Then his voice wavered slightly, "well anything as long as it isn't another stipulation."

"Oh Matt," she beamed, "you're acting as if the stipulations were put to you with a little buckshot." His response was more of a choked laugh as Kitty continued. "If you could ask Lucian to bring pen and paper. I need to send a letter."

"Honey, I could write that for you." He offered.

"No, no... you go check on Doc. Make sure he is alright." The lovely redhead smiled coyly. "There are a number of things I'd like to dictate to you, but a letter isn't one of them. You need to get yourself spruced up for me, cowboy." She winked at him; cocking her head. "Sunday come a courtin' clothes, mister!"

"Yes ma'am, Miss Russell," he spoke crisply; towering over the slender seated woman, "yes ma'am." The mighty Matt Dillon placed a long index finger under her chin and raised her face to him, as he bent to bring his rugged face close to hers. "I'd hate to have you mistake me for Festus."

Before she had a chance to laugh, his mouth captured hers for a soft kiss. As he pulled away and straightened to his full height, Kitty voiced a husky challenge.

"Oh cowboy, you can do better than that."

Matt released a quiet snicker as tucked his thumbs in his belt. "I most likely can, but you're just gonna have to wait to find out." He said smugly. "Someone has a letter to write and I need to get duded up for an engagement." His tone turned light and straight forward. "I'll find Lucian for you and check on Doc," smiling gently he added, "and I promise to make the wait worth your while. See you later, Kitty."

Kitty's mind was almost immediately formulating a letter and the plans to go with it as she waited for Lucian.

Doc Adams was enjoying some quiet time with Doctor Merrill discussing medical discoveries and the work of Louis Pasteur. The younger physician was quite taken with the elder doctor's knowledge which Adams explained was gathered when he went back east a couple of years prior to pick up the newest techniques at medical school.

Their curative banter quickly ceased when two smartly dressed swarthy men entered Merrill's office unannounced. Though they both bore the same facial features including beady dark eyes, one was short with delicate hands and a spindly mustache, while the taller one was smooth faced and stocky, sporting an ill fitting hat. They immediately removed their hats upon finding the sanitarium physician in conversation.

"Scusare, Doctor Merrill...,"the shorter of the two men spoke; black eyes darting back and forth between the two doctors, "we did not think... you were in ... conference." The little man offered an counterfeit smile until the larger man spoke.

"We've come to find out about..." The sentence was abruptly finished by the smaller man. "Cara sorella," he blurted, "our dear sister."

Doc noted that Merrill seemed flustered, but considered nothing more of it, as the young physician recovered from the interruption and introduced them. "This is Doctor Adams from Dodge City, Kansas, gentlemen." In an unusually grand sweeping motion, Doctor Merrill offered the names of the two strangers, "And Doctor Adams, these are the Caruso brothers, John and James. How silly of me to forget they had planned to come by and check on the progress of their sister."

Pulling on his ear lobe, Doc sputtered as he moved towards the door. "That's alright, Marcellus, I should go talk to Matt. It seems he is going to take Kitty for a buggy ride through the park later." Stopping for a moment, the old sawbones nodded an acknowledgment to the brother as he exited the room. Deep in thought over the three men he'd just left behind, Adams ran face first into the chest of Matt Dillon.

Grabbing the old man by the shoulders to steady him, the tall man chirped, "Whoa there Doc! I thought you'd be talking with Merrill. That's what Lucian said you were doing. Everything alright?"

Momentarily still lost in thought, Doc acknowledged automatically, "Fine, just fine, Matt."

Adams kept shuffling along, but the lawman stopped and stared at the old man until the gray haired codger turned to look for his friend, who was now many steps behind him waiting a better response.

"Matt..?" Doc turned realizing the big man wasn't next to him. "Oh....," he sighed after he rubbed his face, "sorry, Matt. Nothing is really wrong." The elderly physician altered his gaze as Dillon caught up with him. "Seems Doctor Merrill forgot he had an appointment with a couple of brothers. Odd looking pair of characters... ya know, they just walked right in his office. Didn't even knock." Shaking his head in disbelief, Doc continued talking after giving his earlobe a good yank. "I dunno, Matt, I just found it odd that an organized young doctor like Marcellus could forget an appointment regarding one of his patients."

Matt patted the old man on the back. "Golly Doc, you forget things on occasion."

The sawbones countered, "He's a little younger than me and a very knowledgeable professional, Matt."

"Hmmm... a little younger than you, Doc?" Was Matt's playful retort.

Adams stopped momentarily to squint; pointing authoritatively at the towering figure he'd been talking to. "Oh don't you start...," he blustered, "you sure as shootin' ain't the young buck you used to be either!" Doc rubbed his chin and nodded towards the direction Dillon had come from. "So is everything set for the two of you?"

"Yup, and I've even been advised what to wear."

"By who?" Doc snapped with indignation.

Matt couldn't help but laugh at the shorter man's disapproval. "Kitty.... she wants me in my Sunday meeting best." As the old doctor shook his head in disbelief, the lawman added, "At this point Doc, if she wanted me to show up in only my union suit..."

"By golly," Doc Adams cackled, "Matt Dillon, I just bet you would!"

The two men headed outdoors and leisurely strolled to the guest house chatting about leaving soon for home, and the future.

Sometime later, Kitty sat in her wheelchair, anxiously awaiting Matt's arrival. She was dressed in a simple dark blue skirt with matching vest which she'd had with her from Dodge City. It wasn't exactly what Kitty had wanted to wear, but the vest nicely hid the fact that the skirt was too big and had to be pinned. The anticipation of an evening out had the redhead nearly giddy.

To her dismay the knock on her door was that of a bulky quiet attendant Ambrose.

"Ah... Miz Kitty... it's Ambrose," his drawl was slow and deliberate. "Mista' Dillon asked me to fetch you for a drive through the park."

"It's open Ambrose. If you could help me with my cape...." Trying not to watch the young man as he pushed her wheelchair close to her, Kitty stood so he could drape her wrap around her before she sat.

"He said he'd meet us 'round front." Ambrose stopped to turn and close the door to Kitty's room; continuing to talk as if to himself. "Said something 'bout proper courting procedures or the like."

The redhead restrained herself from laughing out loud. "Proper courting procedures, Ambrose?"

"Yes'm, I'm almost sure that is what he said. Umm...is that what they call 'em in Kansas.... ummm.. procedures?"

In a effort not to laugh, Kitty Russell bit her lip. "No Ambrose, I think that is what it's called in Matthew Dillon's world."

The timid attendant responded with a polite but confused, "Oh..."

Matt was still in the buggy when Kitty arrived on the porch in her wheelchair. She chuckled to herself at the sight of the big lawman, who seemed to dwarf the small carriage. Shaken out of her thoughts as Ambrose hoisted her out of her human pushcart, Kitty yelped. Her sore ribs and the surprise of being lifted were forgotten when she caught the distress in Ambrose's eyes.

"Oh my goodness Miz Kitty.... I do apologize... I...," he floundered for words, " I.. I, ahh didn't mean ta hurt ya! Oh...."

The jolt of pain from her ribs quickly subsided leaving Kitty to smile serenely at the concerned wide-eyed young man. "It's alright. You just surprised me, Ambrose." She laughed warmly, "I'm only blind," tapping him on the shoulder, "I can walk, ya know, but you sure are mighty strong."

Matt watched the scene play out; amazed at the power the lovely redhead still had over men of any age. The brawny seemingly innocent young man blushed at Kitty slightly saucy attitude. Dillon quickly helped Ambrose guide the woman into the buggy.

"You comfortable, Miz Kitty? I mean, I didn't hurt ya too much, did I?" The gentle giant questioned the sanitarium patient.

"I'm just fine Ambrose, really." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "And I'm now in very capable hands, so you need'nt worry."

Ambrose brow furrowed as he stared at Dillon. "You best not be keepin' Miz Kitty out too late." Sniffing the early evening air, he added, "It smells like rain."

Touched by the young man's protectiveness, Matt tipped his hat politely before urging the muscular horse on its way.

Kitty slid her arm through the marshal's. "Don't worry, Matt, it always smells like rain this time of the year." He chuckled in response and asked her if she was comfortable.

"Mmmhmm...," was her throaty reply as she pressed herself against the carriage driving marshal's strong frame.

With the sun almost set, sky smeared with shades of pink and gray as Matt stopped the buggy at the entrance to the park just long enough to extricate his arm from Kitty's and wrap it around her shoulder. He gingerly drew her close and placed a tender kiss on her temple, before clicking the horse forward into the park.

Matt was aware that Rad's house lay on the other side of the small park. In the distance, he could see the two carefully placed flickering street lamps marking the cross roads at the park's center. As dusk blanketed the park, the small carriage slowed and finally came to a stop under the warm glow of a recently lit lantern.

Pushing his Stetson back, the big man turned to look into the warm indigo eyes of the woman he loved for longer than he cared to acknowledged. He once again proved to be a man of few words by saying plainly, "Happy...?"

A sultry smile graced Kitty's face. Reading the love his smoky blue stare, her eyes slid shut and murmured, "Mmmmmm...," which changed it's tone as he covered her mouth with his. Her cool delicate fingers cupped his masculine face as the kiss deepened. "Mmmm...smooth...," she whispered against his lips.

The couple seemed unaware of the horse's whinnies, but by the time the lawman's senses were triggered by the snorting and stomping of the horse's mighty hooves, it was too late.

"What a handsome couple!" A figure hovering in the shadows appeared near the marshal. Dillon's quick movement to grasp his gun was thwarted by a flash of metal as a overly polished LeMat revolver appeared from another direction pointed at the back of Kitty's head.


	19. Chapter 19

Whatever It Takes

**Chapter 19**

Lucian was glad he knew the paths through the park by memory because the darkness clung to the trees like a thick blanket. The young man sprinted though the wooded area so fast he thought his heart might explode, finally seeing the brightly lit sanctuary and the house beyond it.

Sheriff Radburn Lee was expecting company and was at the door as the young Creole sprung onto the porch and saw the panic in the runner's bright green eyes.

The young man, so out of breath, was doubled over trying to speak. "Sheriff..... sheriff... Dr. M told me.... he told me... to fetch you." As Lucian continued to speak, Rad reached in the house and grabbed his gunbelt off a peg by the door. "Miss. Russell and Mr. Dillon are... are in grave danger!"

Dillon's friend grabbed the young man by the shoulders. "Where are they, Lucian? Are they at the Fenwick? Is Doctor Merrill alright?"

"They're probably halfway into the park by now." Lucian blurted, interrupting the sheriff questions. "Sheriff Lee," the Creole's emerald eyes blazed with concern, "Doctor M said to tell you that it is the Caruso brothers and you'd understand."

Rad's wife stood stoically watching her husband as he grabbed his Winchester from behind the front door. They glanced at each other speechless, before Susanna Lee smiled weakly; offering a simple nod to her husband.

As usual, Rad Lee granted his wife a confident grin and announced, "I'll be right back."

Once out on the porch, Lee told Lucian to take his horse, head over to the sheriff's office and tell the deputy he was going to be needed in the park.

"But Sheriff Lee, don't you need your horse.......?" The young man began to protest, but was immediately stopped.

"I'm goin' in on foot, Lucian." He stated as he marched towards the park entrance. "I need you to get me some back-up." Rad spun around to capture the Creole's eye, and declared, "I aim to surprise 'em!" He turned, entering the park on the bricked course towards the esplanade, mumbling to himself. "I know they like surprises..."

John Caruso easily dragged Kitty to the soggy edge of the bayou with his free hand, while Matt stared helplessly from the buggy. With truncheon in hand, James, the smaller Caruso brother felt like a powerful man.

"You are noioso.... molto troublesome, Marshal Dillon." James slapped the club in the palm of his hand purposefully. "The both of you are," he smiled menacingly, "and since nessuni.... neither of you took'a our warning seriously, well let's a'say.... we are a'past givin' lessons."

John jiggled his arm shaking Kitty like a rag doll. "Posso avere la donna in primo luogo, Jimmy? I mean ummm James...."

"Grazie," the weasel-like man said smugly, "sì.... yes, yes... she is yours for whatever you a'want," dismissing his brother, "but first, one last lesson."

Kitty tried to tear her arm from the thug's grasp. "You know you two won't get away with this!" Unable to detach herself, the frustrated woman spat, "He's a US Marshal." Her frustration getting the best of her, Kitty growled, "He'll be missed, Jimmy", she added tauntingly.

The little man turned to Kitty with fire in his beady eyes as he playfully snapped the club in his well manicured hand. "Perhaps ah... la sporca prostituta would'a like a'da kiss from il mio amico .... from a'my friend here!"

Understanding Caruso's intention, Matt began to stand. John Caruso saw the movement and pushed the revolver against the side of Kitty's face, hard enough to jar loose some of the auburn tresses piled high on her head.

"Sit down, marshal." James Caruso declared coldly; his gaze still locked on Kitty.

"Kitty...," the marshal's plead nearly a whisper, "please don't..." His voice trailed off as he quickly took his seat in the carriage, trying to think of a way to save the woman he loved and still live to tell about it.

Turning her stare towards the ground, Kitty tried to regain her composure and bit her lip ignoring the sinister little man's taunts.

"I commend you, a'marshal," James said calmly as he looked at his brother with a malevolent twinkle in his eye, "she is more... obedient than I'd imagined... perhaps there is a'much love. Either way, you will have'a each other in...ummm dopo vita."

The bigger Caruso stared at Dillon stating proudly, "We do this for family... for honor." He then changed his focus and began slowly play with Kitty's hair using the gun barrel.

Clenching his jaw, Matt's attention turned to James as he began to smack the thick wooden baton in his palm playfully. "But'a you see, we like'a ta do things differently." He smiled sweetly at the marshal, "I see you have recovered quickly from the litigio.... umm ... dispute the other night. Why don't you come'a down here now, marshal." He commanded coolly, nodding at his brother at the same time. "No foolish moves, legge. Step down from the..ahhh...."

"Carriage!" The larger Caruso chimed in smiling.

The tall lawman ducked his head to extricate himself from the buggy. He felt like a spectator to a living nightmare, as he caught a glimpse of the hulking Caruso brother begin to pull a very unwilling Kitty towards the darkness of the trees. Matt watched the agitated redhead's eyes widen and dart over his shoulder. When he saw his name begin to form on her lips, he realized look of terror in her eyes was not for herself, but for him.

Dillon never heard Kitty's outcry as he threw himself from the buggy, hoping his action would gain John Caruso's attention enough to wave the pistol away from the redhead and onto himself. The beefy crack of a rifle cut through the damp cool air; the Winchester's bullet finding the truncheon as well as James Caruso's thumb.

Once he hit the ground, Matt rolled in the direction of the bigger Caruso. The rifle shot had gotten John's attention and he shifted the gun away from Kitty's head in the direction of the shooter. Dillon's focus was on Kitty's captor, when he witnessed the wrath of a redhead. Kathleen Russell, extremely incensed swinging her elbow into the face of the man that had been holding her hostage, with such force that she fell forward into the dirt. Her cape engulfed her like a pile of leaves. John Caruso wasn't as lucky. Dropping the revolver to grasp his bloody broken nose as he fell back into the murky waterway like a fallen tree, flailing his free arm.

James Caruso was wailing in Italian until Sheriff Lee knocked him out with his rifle butt. Rad spat in frustration, "I've had just about enough of you!"

Looking towards the bayou's edge, the sheriff saw big John Caruso in the cold waters, flapping and sputtering and just yards away, Dillon, carefully untangling the feisty redhead from her cloak.

Not hearing Matt say her name as he released her from her capped cocoon, she came out swinging.

"Hey... hey....slow down Kitty, it's me....," he continued to try to calm her, "Whoa honey.... Kitty... it's Matt. You've hit me enough lately."

She blinked wide-eyed at her rescuer; trying to gather her bearings and panted. "Matt... oh my... oh, Matt...," she clung to him, "I couldn't see.... I... I....ow.." The redhead winced and clutched her arm. "Damn, I think I broke my elbow."

Rad was haranguing the frantic Caruso brother who was trying to wade out of the muddy river when two sheriff's deputies arrived with a display of sight and sound. One lawman was on horseback while the other was driving a buckboard. Their entrance to the dimly lit park plaza was heralded by the rumbling of the wagon; both men quickly brandishing their weapons as they came to a halt forcing a small dust cloud around them.

Lucian had distanced himself from the deputies, arriving moments afterward to see the marshal from Dodge City escort a disheveled redhead back into the buggy after whispering to her and kissing her forehead. The young Creole noticed that Kitty was cradling her arm and went to her after he saw Dillon move to the water's edge and drag the Caruso through the mud to the buckboard.

"Miss. Kitty have they hurt you? Ou andedan doulè?"

Exhaustion played across her lovely face. "Oh my... Lucian, what are you doing here? I'm fine.. really..."

"Souple mwen zanmi! Please... just a quick look." His green eyes glimmered with concern as he begged. "I'm sure Doctor Adams would want me to make sure you are alright."

Kitty was trying to watch the lawmen, but upon hearing Doc's name, she cast her eyes on the young would be physician remarking dryly, "You don't play fair, do you? Go ahead.... I just bet I broke it."

Lucian gently rolled up Kitty's sleeve and manipulated the arm with infinite care while the she stared blankly into the night. His cool tender fingers touched the hot spot that was beginning to swell. Without looking up, Lucian asked, "Have they the men secured in the wagon?"

"What?" Kitty's voice was small and touched with apprehension. "Umm... I wouldn't know, Lucian."

"Your secret is safe with me, Miss. I've known for sometime now." His eyes locked with hers, as he offered a shy smile. "No worries, but I'd noticed when you thought no one was watching...... the way you looked at him.... Mr. Dillon, that is."

Seldom at a loss for words, she was stupefied. "I... ahhh.... what do you mean, Lucian?" For the first time in years, Kitty Russell was unable to summon her poker face and a chill hit the pit of her stomach.

The young man saw the alarm in the beautiful redhead's face. "Miss.... Miss Kitty.... I'm sorry. I've told no one. Not even Doctor Merrill or Doctor Adams. Please believe me. I thought.. perhaps you were...playing a game."

Looking down in shame, Lucian's diagnosed in a quiet somber voice. "I am quite sure that you have not broken anything, but you may feel much more comfortable with Doctor Adams' prognosis. Again, I apologize for...." He stopped mid sentence when he heard his name called from behind him.

Matt Dillon was nearing the two by the carriage. "Lucian.... is Kitty alright?" The marshal continued after observing a small nod from the Creole. "That was a fine thing you did, son." The tall man smiled briefly. "Lucian ran all the way from the sanitarium to warn Rad about the Caruso brothers, Kitty."

There was no response to the marshal's declaration from the now seemingly frail woman. "Kitty honey, did you hear me? Lucian saved our... hides!"

The redhead was staring the opposite direction, into the blackness of the woods as she cradled her arm.

Alarm was evident in Matt's voice. "Kitty?" He was reluctant to disturb her, so he addressed Lucian.

"Lucian, What's wrong?" The young man's eyes widened, not knowing what to say. It was then that Matt noticed unshed tears in Lucian's emerald eyes and implored, "What's happened, Lucian?" Panic rose from Dillon's heart into his throat as he grabbed the Creole's shoulders.

"Please Matt..." Though the tone in her voice was more of a command, the pleading in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Dillon. Matt's brow furrowed, "You sure?" His question was met by a weary smile and a nod toward Rad.

Dillon positioned himself so he could watch Kitty as he talked with the sheriff. He noted that she spoke to the Creole with little visible emotion then her red tresses bobbing as she shook her head vigorously in response to something Lucian said. Matt barely heard Radburn's ramblings when he spied a wistful smile blossom on his love's face as she cupped Lucian's cheek in her small hand.

If the lawman had seen such an act twenty years prior, a pang of jealousy might have overtaken him, but similar scenes had played out before him with the likes of Doc, Festus and even Sam. Witnessing her genuine tender caring for others made him love her all the more.

"So, what d'ya think?" Rad asked strongly, "Can ya do that for me?" The big marshal's face was blank as he turned to respond to the sheriff. "I mean, Lucian can take Miss Kitty over to the house while we get the paperwork done. I wanna get these two packed and off to town tonight so if'n you

help me out here, pard...."

Matt turned back to look at Kitty as he shook his head. "I dunno, Rad." The big man started to hedge, but was quickly interrupted.

"Look Matt, they've rounded up the whole Matranga group." The sheriff's demeanor turned serious. "I got a wire this morning - to be on the lookout for these two bastards! The Caruso brothers were the only members of the Black Hand not jailed last night in N'Orleans."

Dillon's eyes widened and his response was firm and quick as he nodded stating, "I'll be right back."

The change in her man's posture and gate as he strode back towards Kitty was recognizable to her. Duty was calling him. She knew the stance and could read the look on his face before he even began to speak.

"Go with Rad, Matt." The redhead said flatly.

Matt patted her shoulder in a brotherly fashion causing Kitty to bite he lip. Moments ago, he stepped away from her as her lover, to return to her in official capacity as Marshal Dillon. She had told him to put the badge back on, so she wasn't going to make a scene, but the thought of almost losing him after getting him back knocked the emotional wind out of her.

Matt flashed a look towards Rad before speaking to Kitty. "Honey, let Lucian take you over to Rad's place and I'll meet you there. We shouldn't be long and this has to be done...."

Without looking at him, Kitty blurted, "Go with Rad! Lucian needs to get back to the sanitarium and I'm going with him."

Pushing his hat back on his head for a moment, Dillon's rugged face was open for her to see his concern. "Are you sure? I mean... we won't be long and I know how...."

Again Kitty interrupted him, "I'm fine, Matt." Her tone was much colder than she meant it to be, but she was frustrated. When he was 'the marshal,' she always felt a certain amount of distance placed between them on his part. "I guess all this excitement wore me out." When he reached out to touch her face, she shied away. "Just go... You know where I'll be, cowboy." Past disappointments in her relationship with Matt Dillon flew through Kitty's mind.

Matt felt momentarily awkward. "Kitty, are you sure? I know you had your heart set on this evening."

He tried to capture her eyes but the redhead looked away; heaving a sigh before speaking. "I'm tired Matt. Just go!"

As she turned to remark to Lucian, Dillon captured Kitty's pale fist in his well tanned hand. He turned it over and carefully unfolded her fingers before bringing her soft palm to his lips.

At the same time, the emotional transgressions she'd brought into their relationship over the years flashed in her mind, along with the knowledge that no one could hold a candle to Matt Dillon. Turning to observe her gentle giant's tender ministrations, their eyes locked.

His clear blue eyes never broke contact as his lips warmed her hand. This was a show of affection in public Kitty Russell had never experienced with the marshal of Dodge City and it was the second time in less than an hour that the famous poker playing redhead was speechless.

"I promise not to be long," his voice was low and penetrating, "and I'll check in on you when I get back. Okay?"

Willing her tears not to fall, Kitty pursed her lips tightly and silently answered with a brave nod.

The absolute quiet that hung over the carriage ride home was finally broken when Kitty dabbed her eyes, blew her nose and began to talk.

"I'm doing it again. Damn it...Kathleen Russell! Why do still try and push him away? Am I as selfish and shallow as I feel?" She momentarily squirmed in her seat and mumbled, "Oh, Doc is gonna have a field day with this!"


	20. Chapter 20

***CONTAIN ADULT CONTENT***

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter 20

The rumble of the buckboard and horses exiting the park cut through the thick cool night air, returning the green sanctuary to silent darkness. Matt Dillon gritted his teeth as he watched the two prisoners bounce about as the wagon came to a stop in front of the Covington jail. Radburn Lee, the sheriff of St. Tammany Parish, noticed the scowl on Dillon's face before the Dodge City marshal followed him into the small but neatly appointed police station.

Continuing to glower, Dillon noted the framed pictures of various political and military men, including the Louisiana governor as well as Presidents Washington and Harrison, decorating the walls. The shuttered windows and the oak furniture were far different than his own office back in Kansas, Matt thought.

One of Sheriff Lee's deputies escorted the two prisoners back into the jail. The other deputy had been sent ahead to fetch the local sawbones to tend to James Caruso's hand.

"You're mighty quiet there, Dog Bait." Rad commented gently, trying to get his old friend to open up. "You worrying about Kitty, huh? She's okay isn't she?"

Dillon rubbed a tense spot on the back of his neck. "She's fine, Rad, or at least she said she was fine," Matt retorted, "and stop calling me Dog Bait!"

Radburn Lee patted his old friend on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Pard. Ya know I was just funnin' with ya. Come on and sit down.... we can get this all outta the way and get ya back to yer redhead." He smiled sheepishly, " I'm sure she is just as worried about you as you are of her. I mean... knowing about the Matranga's being picked up and all...."

Gloomily, Matt removed hit Stetson, slapped his thigh and sat down before speaking.

"I didn't tell her." He stated bluntly.

The words had barely left Dillon's lips when Rad barked, "You can't protect her by not telling her, Dog Bait!" Dillon glared at his friend upon hearing the his old nickname again, but Lee didn't back down. "Listen Matt, keeping things from her doesn't make it any easier for her and it sure as hell won't stop her from worrying about you. If you two are as committed to each other as I think you are, then you are gonna hafta start remindin' yourself that your worries are her worries.... And I'll bet ya a bucket o'beer that she is more worried about you than for herself."

Matt was dumbstruck at his old friend's wisdom and sat speechless as the lanky sheriff added, "And I'm sorry I called ya Dog Bait...... ya see," Rad offered a toothy grin, "old habits die hard."

"By golly Rad," Matt response was restrained, "I'm kind of feeling like a dog right now." He tossed his hat on a table as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Where'd you pick up all the smarts?"

Realizing he sounded like Festus, the big lawman began to shake his head at himself until Rad clucked proudly, "From Susu, Matt. She's taught me a lot and gave me more than I'd dreamed for, when all I gave her was a pack o'worryin'."

The mustached sheriff grabbed the a waiting pile of papers, tossing them onto the table in front of Matt. "Let's get this bothersome bit o'business out of the way." Looking his friend in the eye, Rad Lee added with genuine seriousness, "I gotta get these two into the city tonight and we've got women to attend to."

Before Dillon had a chance to agree, the office door flew open. The second deputy stood in the doorway, "Doc Bones had ta make a run out to Fenwick, Rad. Seems something happened to Doctor Merrill!"

Lee was on his feet, ready to speak but the deputy continued. "He done killed himself. I stopped by there and Doc Bones was tending to him with Mr. Dillon's doctor friend. He.... Doctor M was already gone by the time Doc Bones... I mean Doctor Bonaventure got there. What do ya want me to do?"

Plopping back down in his seat, Rad barked, "Go and tend to the Italian's hand.... clean it... wrap it... get it and him ready to travel. Then roust up a couple men more to help ya take these two into N'Orleans. I'll be headin' with the marshal back to the Fenwick to talk with the doctors."

Dillon was already on his feet, but Lee threw him a look that stopped the marshal from making a move to leave. "Down, Dog Bait!" Lee barked with unusual authority; pointing at the chair that Matt had just vacated.

"Now listen here, Rad!" Matt easily equaling his friend's commanding stance, but the sheriff felt little threat from Dillon as he began to rearrange the paperwork.

The stare-down was short lived between the two lawmen, as Radburn Lee flipped a page in Matt's direction, stating, "So, since yer a US Marshal, ya must know some shortcuts here... right?" Dillon didn't answer, leading his friend to add, "Matt... you said yourself that Kitty was fine. I have no intentions of taking those two miserable excuses into N'Orleans myself. I wanna get this done so I can get home to my woman... wife... to Susu. So help me out here, and we can both get on with the night. Okay, Pard?"

Matt threw his Stetson on a nearby chair then slumped into a chair. The paperwork wasn't nearly as time consuming as the Federal paperwork he'd been used to. In less than an hour and a half, the two lawmen were on their way to Fenwick sanitarium. Deputies had been rounded up to take the Carsuo brothers into the city with man delegated to stay behind, keeping vigil at the jail for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The clip-clop of the buggy's horse reverberated through the evening air as it made its way to Fenwick. Kitty Russell had fallen silent after a tear-filled oral self evaluation. Lucian, unsure whether the distressed redhead was speaking to him, finally decided to respond anyway.

"Miss Kitty?" His concern was tempered with quiet caution. "Are you alright?" The Creole didn't wait for a reply and continued.

"Anger and pain can make a person react contrary to their true feelings... and between the two of us, I doubt anything you'd say to Mr. Dillon would turn him away from you."

The redhead's eyes began to fill, as Lucian smiled comfortingly. "Love is a powerful emotion, Miss. Russell... but then again, I think you know that. The two of you have been together a long time, am I correct?"

Kitty acknowledged with a nod.

"I've read," the young man continued, "that passionate anger toward a loved one can lead to a more genuine passionate forgiveness."

As the thought of past forgiveness with Matt fed her musings, Kitty actually felt herself actually flush; images of their acts of remission flooded her mind.

When they arrived at the sanitarium, Lucian parked the carriage close to the main building and moved quickly around the coach. The redhead didn't move, seemingly lost in thought, but the sound of the young man's voice returned her to the present.

"Miss? Laissez-moi vous aider.... umm... may I help you?"

A soft smile graced her face when she spoke. "Oh Lucian, you are going to make a fine doctor one day." Leaning forward towards him, as if in confidence said, "And there is a young lady out the somewhere that is gonna feel like the luckiest girl alive to have met you!"

The innocent youth remarked freely, "Is that how you feel about Mr. Dillon?"

Initially surprised by his candor, Kitty pressed her lip together with hesitant determination before offering a simple, firm answer. "Yes Lucian. That is exactly how I felt years ago and Matt's coming to New Orleans for me... well, reminded me how...," she stumbled for appropriate words, "how special he is to me. We've been through a lot together." The Creole cocked and dipped his head, indicating for her to continue. "Eventually, I think we took each other for granted." A touch of sadness was evident in her voice and mirrored on her face. "Don't get me wrong.... we were always there for each other..." Kitty sighed, "Well, there were a few times..." Her voice drifted off.

Lucian patted her hand, much in the same manner Doc Adams would have and whispered soothingly. "The past is what it is... It cannot be changed, but you have found each other and the fire has been rekindled."

As he showed Kitty back to her room, the redhead remarked before he set off to find Doctor Merrill, "Lucian, you are wise beyond your years and you can quote me on that! Thank you so much for listening."

Eager to tell Doctor Merrill that the marshal and Miss Kitty were safe, the young man was stopped in his tracks upon hearing voices emanating from Merrill's office. Lucian immediately recognized the voices of Doc Adams and the local physician, Doctor Bonaventure. He was shocked beyond words to hear the men's ensuing conversation.

"No, no...he only said that he needed to do this.... and refused to tell me what he'd ingested... whether it was a poison or overdose of medicine....," Doc Adams' voice changed from a frantic tone to a whisper, "...or both. He died within minutes of my finding him."

The other doctor questioned, "Did he say anything else to you, Doctor Adams?"

"Doctor Bonaventure," Adams snapped, " as I said..."

Lucian could no longer maintain the decorum he'd been taught and burst into the room; his eyes wide with confusion and tears glistening on his cheeks.

"What happened? He.. he can't be dead..." The distressed young man began to babble. Adams wasn't certain whether it was Creole or French, but knew he needed to get Lucian out of the room and calm him down so they could talk alone.

"Come on, son," Doc said encouragingly as he pulled his spectacles off, shuffling towards the young man. "Lets have a drink."

He physically turned Lucian, directing him out the door before addressing Bonaventure. "We'll be down the hall. Lucian doesn't need to be here for this. I'm available, if you need me for anything. Is that okay with you, doctor?"

Doctor Bonaventure responded quietly, "Not a problem, go with the boy, Doctor Adams. The undertaker is on the way and I'm sure the sheriff is as well."

The bewildered Creole was willingly led through the dining room, into the kitchen. Guiding the young man into a chair, the old sawbones then searched the cupboards for a couple glasses. Finding them, he went directly to where he'd seen the cook stash a bottle of bourbon. With slightly shaky hands, he poured a generous amount into both glasses.

"Here son," the weary old physician spoke comfortingly with a slight smile, "Doctor's orders."

Lucian took a hearty gulp of the amber liquid and sighed; the burn of the liquor down his throat temporarily dulled his heartache. Adams patted the youth's arm as he took a seat next to him and placed an envelope on the table in front of him.

"That is yours from Marcellus, but before you open it Lucian, I need to tell you a story."

"The story began a long time ago... in Sicily," Adams stated. A baby boy and a baby girl were promised in marriage by the family elders. That boy was Marcellus Merlina, and you knew him as Doctor Merrill. The baby girl's name was Isabella Matranga."

Frustrated and wanting quick answers, Lucian tried to cut the story short. "I know... I know about Miss Isabella, but why... why did he kill himself? I don't..."

"Gimme a minute here, young man and you'll get some answers. Lucian, as a young man Marcellus met a Creole girl before he left New Orleans for medical school in Tennessee. They fell in love and secretly met whenever they could. Marcellus knew what the family of his betrothed might do...."

"Please Doctor Adams... I mean Doc. Please, may I read the letter?"

Doc pulled on his earlobe in defeat, pushing the envelope closer to the Creole. "It's yours Lucian... all of it.' Adams firmly nodded, "I'll try to answer any questions you may have... to the best of my ability, but you can't tell anyone.... and I mean anyone about the envelope or its contents. Is that understood, son?"

Lucian didn't respond, but cautiously opened the thick envelope. A neatly folded letter held a one-way train ticket to Washington D.C. and $500 in cash. Lucian's voice cracked as he began to read the letter aloud.

_My Dear Boy,_

_This is not how I'd intended things to be and I apologize. From your conception eighteen years ago, to my demise, I've held you and your sweet mother, Perrine, in my heart. _

_You have been wronged with our never telling you the truth, but I feared for your well being and your mother's alike. You are my son; my only child. I loved your mother until the day she was called to heaven and now I join her happily._

_I regret that you were told untruths about your father, but it was done to protect what I loved, not only from the Matranga family, but from my own._

_The past can not be changed; but should I been able, there are a few things I would never change. Your mother gave me three of the greatest things a man could ask for: her love, her devotion and a son with his mother's lively green eyes. _

_Perrine and her family raised a fine young man in you. All I could offer was monetary support over these many years. Your mother accepted my plight as well as my distant love and constant admiration for the last fifteen years of her life._

_I ask your forgiveness for forcing you to be a part of a lie. My wish in recent years, had been for you and I to leave Louisiana together. I was prepared to give everything to Isabella in hopes of attaining my freedom to leave Covington. My marriage was based on family honor and there has never been any love, but mere tolerance. Her family's doings have shamed me beyond reproach. Perhaps I am a coward; exiting the world in this manner instead of facing both families and the legal system._

_Enclosed is the savings I'd set aside for my dream to start fresh elsewhere. My dream now lives in you, my son. I have taken some liberties in purchasing a ticket for you to Washington DC. Howard University has a fine medical school and the dean is a close friend of mine. We've known each other since my days at Vanderbilt and his at Meharry College. Often his family would secret away your mother and I on clandestine weekends, when Perrine could sneak away. I've included a letter of introduction for you to present to Dr. Washington Johnstone. _

_There is no doubt in my mind that you will succeed, so I have taken the liberty of wiring funds for your complete tuition. _

_Again I apologize, Lucian, and understand this; I am proud to be your father but still fear for your safety. This is why I ask you to tell no one about this. Doctor Adams now knows and understands, should you need a confidant._

_Enjoy life, my son._

_The contents of this envelope are the only legacy I leave you, and the knowledge that both of your parents loved you and each other._

_Enjoy life, my son and try to remember me fondly._

_Your father, _

_Marcellus Merrill._

Lucian fell silent, trying to come to terms with what he'd just read as he downed the rest of the bourbon Doc had poured him. The young man slouched in his chair, his voice filled with remorse. "Part of me had dreamed... maybe hoped that Doctor M. would be my father.... His emerald eyes watered from the sting of the liquor as well as pain from his loss.

"Lucian, what can I do for you?" Doc's concern was evident in his tone and posture, as he leaned closer to make firm eye contact with the young man.

Releasing a ragged breath before speaking, Lucian said meekly. "I think I need to be alone, Doc, at least for a little while. My whole future seems to have been handed to me in this envelope."

Doc wasn't quite convinced by the Creole's brave smile, but acquiesced upon hearing, "We will talk, I am quite sure and I know where you are staying. Right now, I think I need to take a little time and consider my parents, sir."

Doc nodded, pressing his eyes closed momentarily before swiping his mustache and leaving the young man to attend to his life; past, present and future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two lawmen arrived at the sanitarium as the undertaker pulled in, Rad exchanged only a few words with the funeral director. The sheriff lead the way as they soundlessly strode down the dimly lit hall to Merrill's office.

Dillon had to hold his tongue when Rad started questioning Dr. Bonaventure, reminding himself that this was not his jurisdiction. Matt began to pace like a caged animal, unable to get involved and desperately wanting to see Kitty.

There was nothing the US Marshal could do and Matt's friend noticed his discomfort. "Go on, Matt," Lee dismissed Dillon calmly; "Go to her." Sheriff Lee looked at his old friend and with a touch of mock seriousness added, "And tell her it was my fault I kept you so long, Pard."

The worry on Matt's rugged face lessened as he offered a thanks to his friend.

"Oh, don't thank me, Pard. Ya know I'll use you as an excuse for being so late, to Susu." Matt winced slightly when Rad smacked him playfully on his injured arm. "She'll know I'm fibbin', though."

Doc was about to re-enter Merrill's office as Dillon shut the office door upon exiting.

"Matt!" The tired gray haired man asserted, "How are you? How is Kitty?" Not waiting for an answer, Adams continued. "Lemme tell you, it has been one hell of a night here in Covington. And an awful sad one, too!"

"Kitty's fine, Doc," the tall man said quickly, "or at least she said she was, so I'm going to check on her."

Pulling on his ear, the sawbones replied, "Fine... now you come get me if she isn't okay. Both of you have crazy ideas on what 'fine' actually is." The old man mumbled to himself momentarily as he pulled out his pocket watch. "I'll be in here for a while, then I'll be checking in on Lucian before I try to get a little sleep. Oh, and I suggest that you try and get a little sleep yourself. I imagine that you and I have some stories to trade over coffee in the morning." As Matt retreated, he heard Rad greet Doc; the door to the office quickly shutting behind Doc Adams.

Matt cautiously opened the door to Kitty's room and stood in the doorway waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. Warm moonlight bathed a section of the unlit room, from a partly draped window. Dillon thought the bed looked empty; his eyes had barely adjusted to the dark when a sultry melodic voice floated from somewhere in the room.

"Did your offer to check in on me after you were through with the paperwork mean from the doorway, cowboy?" Kitty quipped.

"Ha!" Matt's deep baritone chuckle filled the room, as he stepped through the threshold and closed the door. "Honey, where are you?" He squinted thinking that would help him see in the mostly darkened room.

He noticed movement by the curtains. "I'm over here by the window, Matt. I'm exhausted, but couldn't sleep."

His eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting, allowing him to make out her shadowy figure. Dillon grabbed a wooden chair by a small writing table and pulled it over to the window; sliding the seat between his long legs as he relaxed and leaned on the back of the chair towards Kitty. He noticed her hair was down and she'd wrapped herself up in a thin blanket. Reclining on a window seat and leaning on the window frame in the dark, it was hard to tell where the drape ended and Kitty began, until she turned her face to him.

"Kitty, you okay?" She look so pale and fragile in the moonlight; almost like a apparition. Before she could answer, Matt offered another question. "Worrying?"

Kitty turned away and stared back out the window into the night. "Guess I was, Matt."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I don't mean to keep things from you, but I'd always supposed that if you didn't know the sum of things, you wouldn't worry as much."

"Oh Matt..."

"I should have told you and didn't.... the whole Matranga gang is in jail in New Orleans. I've always been so concerned about your being safe. I'm sorry..." The big man sighed, "Rad was right. Old habits do die hard."

Kitty shook her head as she offered a sardonic chuckle, outwardly unfazed by the news Dillon had just shared with her. "Oh Matt, look at us.... You've been worried about the consequences of my being your woman, and here you are..." She reached out to tenderly touch the recent bruises and cuts on his handsome face, "all beat up because you are my man." As she caressed his face, the cover slipped from her shoulders revealing the lace of her camisole and ivory shoulders sprinkled with freckles. "Yes, I fret over you, but I've also worried why you've put up with me and my tantrums.... my emotional..." She shook her head lamenting as her gaze returned to the window.

The big man grunted before speaking. "Umm ah, listen, I've been thinking and... umm.. well, Kitty Russell will not be my date to the Ford County Sociable this year.

"Huh?" She said mindlessly. "What... why would you bring something like that up now? And what do you mean you're not taking me to the Sociable," she huffed as she squinted her eyes at him seemingly ready to do battle. "Matthew Dillon, if you aren't the most infuriating man..."

Dillon was already on his feet, towering over her. He hadn't baited her in the a long time. Feeling exhilarated that she'd taken the bait, Matt leaned over Kitty effectively trapping her in the corner of the window seat with his hands on either side of her. The boyish lopsided grin that won her heart years ago sprouted on his strong face.

Realizing Matt was trying to draw her into something, she decided to play along. Her face twisted in mock anger, "Now just wait a minute, mister!" The redhead's chin jutted out as she picked up steam, "I wanna know what the hell you meant; that you're not taking Kitty Russell to the Ford County Sociable!"

For a split second, Dillon felt as if he were staring down a gunman but knew that timing was on his side as he stood looking down at her once again with his thumbs crooked in his belt. "Why I thought you understood." as he continued nonchalantly, "I'll be taking my wife, Kathleen Dillon!"

Kitty squinted momentarily before she called him out. "What?" Unsure of his sincerity, she continued, "Well Dillon, I don't think I've ever viewed such a masterful Royal Flush!"

He continued his teasing, "Well now, I see you've already forgotten that I'd proposed to you the other day!" Leaning closer with a Cheshire grin, his voice throaty and sexy he teased more, "I don't think I've ever told you how much I love the fire in your eyes when you are upset or how your hair looks just a little redder when you're angry." Even though his cheeks colored, his eyes danced with delight as he divulged, "And well... makin' up after one of our... ummm... disagreements is... well... sometimes worth getting you a little riled up."

Looking quite coy, Kitty cocked her head; one eyebrow raised and challenged, "Is that a fact, cowboy?"

"That's a fact, Miss Russell!" He leaned over and let his long index finger blaze a lazy path from just below the top of her camisole between her breasts, up her throat to her chin; coaxing the redhead's face up to his. Dillon's voice was a velvety whisper. "Let me show you how it works."

First he kissed the right side of her mouth and softly breathed, "I'm sorry for making you worry." Kitty's eyes rolled shut as he then proceeded to kiss the left side of her mouth and nibble on her jaw, finally murmuring into her ear, "for twenty years." She bit her lip hoping to remain in control as a warm familiar sensation flowed over her.

Drawing back so they were eye to eye for an instant, Matt's gaze then wandered over the redhead's face to her shoulders. Kitty watched his face; his sleepy blue eyes outlining their way down to her breasts. She looked down for a moment to see his long fingers begin to play with the ribbon at the yoke of her camisole and when she looked back up, Matt's admiring eyes were back on her face. Slowly he pulled the pastel colored ribbon that held the lacy top closed; his stare continued unabashedly as he uttered softly,

"I'm sorry for not telling you more often how much you mean to me" His lips were on the base of her throat as he hummed, " And for letting you walk out of my life last year." Kitty sighed as his large hand tenderly found and caressed her breast through the thin soft material of her chemise. Encouraged by the pink peaking tip of her nipple signaling the redhead's arousal, Matt ducked his head to press his lips to her upturned breast.

Kitty reveled in the sensation and gasped as his stubbled cheek moved across her tender aroused buds, causing Matt to jump back alarmed.

Oh my gosh, Kitty," breathing heavily while his blue eyes blazed with concern, "I'm sorry. What was I thinking.... your ribs.... honey, did I hurt you?"

Shock and disappointment was apparent in Kitty's voice. "My ribs!?!" Quickly recovering, her tone became seductive, dropping an enticing octave. "Ribs are the last part of the body on my mind."

"Are you sure you are alright? Doc said to come get him... well...you did take a tumble out there in the park, Kitty." He smiled weakly.

"If this is what it's gonna be like...," she snorted like an angry bull, "I mean, treating me now like I'm made of glass. My God, Matt, I've survived worse than this!" Like the echo of thunder after lightening, Kitty realized her temper was leading her down a path she actually didn't want to go, so she offered her best form and switched directions with sarcasm. "Matt Dillon...," her bare arms crossing over her partially clad bosom, "Matt Dillon, if you don't finish what you started here, I'm gonna scream my head off and I am quite certain that more than just Doc Adams will come a runnin'."

Rising to the challenge and true to form, the Dodge City Marshal was short on words and quick in action; grabbing pillows from the bed and dropping all but one on the floor. Lovingly, Dillon placed a pillow behind the reclining redhead and then knelt as fast as his fifty year old body would let him, despite the fact that at the moment he was feeling mighty youthful.

"Oh, so you wanna scream, do you?" The mischievous smile on Dillon's face was about enough to make Kitty Russell blush. He peeled the blanket away and slowly ran his hands up the front of her legs, languidly roving the redhead's flesh under the lace trimmed drawers to her hips. "You sure you're okay, 'cause there will be hell to pay if Doc finds out something happened to you." There was a provocation in his tone.

Kitty was always up for this type of play and retorted temptingly, "There will be hell to pay if nothing happens to me, cowboy!"

The grunt that the big man made as he cupped her soft derrière, sliding it closer towards him turned into a growl as he eyed the female convenience opening in the crotch of her silken pantalets. Kitty lifted her head to observe her man lick his lips as he carefully studied the apex at the top of her legs. It was as if he was mesmerized by the soft auburn curls invitingly lit by the moonlight. Taking his long index finger, Matt delicately parted the slit in the drawers giving him a better view of his prize. Using the same finger, he casually skimmed over her; barely making contact, but enough to move the hairs and teasingly titillate the redhead.

"Matt...," her voice carried on an exhale, "what are you doing?" Then bit her lower lip trying to retain control enough to receive an answer.

"I'm... ummm.... reacquainting myself with the... ahh... territory." His face was sufficiently close to her that she could feel his breath and he could smell her arousal.

Dillon's undertone was warm inviting. "Kitty... I... I've missed you. I mean... really missed you."

She shuddered; her back arching involuntarily when the big man placed a warm wet kiss on the inside of her thigh. Within seconds, the redhead hissed inadvertently as a pain shot through her as her back arched. Pain and pleasure mixed together caused the Kitty's eyes to water as she released a soft broken sob. Matt rolled to his feet as soon as he heard her whimper. Looking down, he found her tear-filled eyes locked with the ceiling and her small hand over her mouth as if to stifle her pain.

"I knew we shouldn't be doin' this...," Matt exclaimed, admonishing himself. "Kitty honey, are you okay? I mean... I didn't hurt you, did I?" Running his broad hand through his rumpled hair, Dillon continued to reprimand himself. "What was I thinking? Of all the foolish acts....." He shook his head, "I can't believe....."

Though her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, a broad smile creased Kitty's freckled face. "Would you listen to yourself. You've spent too much time with Doc this past year. You are starting to sound like him."

Matt stood like a looming mountain, staring at her stoically in disbelief and the smile melted from Kitty's face.

"Please Matt," she pouted, "you didn't hurt me." She stretched her arm out towards her gentle giant. "Help me up, cowboy. I'm fine..... I think this performance in a window seat.....," she chided sardonically, "would have worked better for us fifteen or so years ago." Laying her palms on his chest, Kitty gazed into her man's loving eyes. "I want this, Matt...."

Releasing his hold on her and swiftly returning the pillows to the bed, Matt sat on the edge and beckoned her back to him.

"Come here, you...." His rich voice was low and enticing as he opened his arms to her. Still feeling guilty for breaking the amorous mood, the redhead reluctantly moved to him. She cupped his tanned face in her small smooth hands pleading softly, "Matt, I......"

Matt cut Kitty off, shushing her mildly before kissing the palms of her hands. With deliberate slowness, he loosened the drawstring of her silk pantalets and lazily ran his hands down her sides, removing the undergarment at the same time. The big man dipped his head to place tender kisses down her stomach.

When he wrapped his strong arms around her, burying his face between her breasts, Kitty melted into him as his fingers mapped out her back. Their charting ceased, resting on the scar where she took the bullet from Bonner. The couple sighed together and Matt pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Turn around." His voice was so quiet she didn't respond at first. "Please turn around for me, Kitty."

Though she didn't understand why he wanted her to turn around, she saw the deep love in his eyes and something else that looked like remorse, so the redhead cautiously rotated around as the seated lawman swiftly removed his shirt. With her graceful back turned toward him, Matt sensitively lifted the part of her chemise that hid the now healed wound that marked the most dramatic change in their relationship. The tips of his calloused fingers read the surface of the small disfigurement with infinite care before replacing his fingers with his lips.

"Oh Matt....," A melancholy moan escaped Kitty. The gentle ministrations was in sharp contrast to a time she didn't want to live and the event that very nearly drove a wedge between them.

The redhead tried to turn around, but her lover held her hips as he rose from his seat on the bed. Standing behind her, the tall man's hands slid up her body, gliding them to cup her breasts under her chemise. Enjoying the delicious sensation, Kitty leaned back into Matt and was more than pleasantly surprised to feel the heat of his bare chest through the thin silk of her top. Dillon was relishing the feel of her skin and roundness of her breasts as her head fell back against his shoulder.

With part of her neck and shoulder exposed, Matt began to place tiny tempting kisses down her neck and shoulder. He felt her stiffen and pull slightly away when his lips found their way to the near invisible scar, a remnant from a bite viciously forced upon her by one of Bonner's men. Matt replaced his lips with his forehead; silently apologizing for not being there for her.

The heat of his warm breath on her back as his thumbs continued to lovingly brush over her sensitive nipples caused Kitty to reach behind her and grab the tall man's pant legs to steady herself; her own legs weakening.

Matt carefully wrapped one muscled arm around her stomach, avoiding her ribs as best his could and pulled her snugly against his body for support before murmuring into her ear.

"Kitty...," he suspired, "I want you to know that not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you." So overcome with the sensation of having her in his arms, and the fact that she couldn't see his face, the usually composed marshal gave into his passion.

"Every night... no matter where I was.... you were on my mind. I dunno if it was out of habit or hope, but on some nights I rode back into town late and look to see if there was a light in the window for me."

He nuzzled the tresses by her ear, drinking in the familiar fragrance of her hair. "I just wanted to hear your laugh....to hold you..." He continued his ministrations, his free hand floated down her body like a giant butterfly flitting around the curves to finally rest in the warm nest of curls at the top of her thighs. "To touch you again...."

Kitty's breath caught in her throat, as a long finger strayed deeper. She reached up to touch his face, but ended up burying her fingers in his hair, when his arousal pressed into her back. Matt groaned her name when her other hand sought his between her legs.

"You feel so good, Kitty...," rumbled from deep in his chest, "so good."

His eager digit dipped deeper past her sensitive folds. "Oh my God, Matt," she panted huskily, "You make me feel this good and I haven't felt.... in a long time!"

He held her close as the first burst of heat rushed through her body. Matt, unsure that his legs would hold, began to lessen his grasp on Kitty. He was taken by surprise when she whirled to face him, grabbing the top of his pants and unbuttoning them with lightening speed.

"Hold it right there!" Matt choked making Kitty stop her planned assault on his long johns and stood before him smirking, waiting for his next move.

"By golly," he flushed, "I'm supposed to be apologizing here, not being taken advantage of!"

There was a moment of deafening silence until Kitty covered her mouth to keep from laughing uncontrollably. Her infectious laugh warmed his heart and Matt joined her in laughter while he disrobed. After she sat next to him, Matt tenderly kissed the tears of joy from her cheeks which lead to more impassioned responses. The bed was far too short for Dillon, but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

He took her to the edge and over more times than she thought he could that night. They were friends and lovers who had once again gone full circle, finding home in each other's arms.

The morning sun found them still asleep, Matt's arm protectively around Kitty; two thirds of her body sprawled over his with her head nestled on his shoulder and her hand resting over his heart under his; the couple comfortably cramped.

Luckily, a thin blanket covered the couple from their waists down when the morning nurse thought to look in on Kitty Russell. She was shocked to find the patient tangled in the arms of a very large man; his one foot protruding from under the cover at the bottom of the bed while the other flopped onto the floor like an enormous dead fish attached to a long muscular leg.

Old nurse Eugenie recovered from her shock and appall almost immediately as she took in the measure of the handsome male specimen attached to the leg. Her modest envy was replaced by admiration, recognizing how perfect the couple looked together.

Dillon's eyes flew open as he clutched the woman in his arms a little tighter causing Kitty to mumble into his chest; eyelids still shut against the daylight.

"Again, cowboy?" She wrapped her leg a little tighter around his and garbled, "You needin' to make up for lost time?"

Mortified, the look on his face was that of pained fear, similar to when he was looking down the barrel of Mace Gore's gun, only naked.

Putting her finger up to her face, Nurse Eugenie signaled for silence. A knowing smile graced the nurse's face as she nodded clemency; waving her palms in Matt's direction silently as if to say, all is well, before stealthily exiting the room. Matt heaved a sigh of relief and rubbed the length of Kitty's back. As soon as his eyes rolled shut and his pulse slowed down, the redhead chuckled into his chest.

"So, who was that, cowboy?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Whatever it Takes**

Chapter 21

The sun nearly filled the bedroom as he quietly rolled out of bed. Careful not to disturb her, the lawman threw on his shirt and slipped out of the room. His plan was to bring his love at least coffee in bed, but the sounds from the kitchen brought Suzanna Lee from light sleep to full consciousness. She smiled to herself knowing what her husband was doing; she resisted the urge to run down to the kitchen and help him. When his footsteps were clearly heard approaching the threshold to the bedroom, she shut her eyes, feigning sleep.

Southern decorum was never Radburn Lee's strong point, which was one of the first things that drew a young Suzanna to him over twenty years prior. The sight of her husband in the bedroom entrance, as he calculated where to put the breakfast tray, clad in only a shirt and boots sent Mrs. Lee into a fit of girlish giggles.

If he was disappointed that the element of surprise had vanished with his wife's laughter, Rad never let on. "M'am, I has some vittles here fer ya to et," the tall man stated in a poorly staged southern accent, "if ya has a mind to be hungry."

"Radburn Lee, what on earth are you doing?" She chirped and quickly sat up; her sleeveless seashell colored night shift slipping from her rounded white shoulder. "What if the girls were here!" She exclaimed.

"But they ain't, an' it's just you and me, blessedly alone in this big ol' house." He spoke playfully while pouring her a cup of coffee. "What would you like to do today, Mrs. Lee? Would you care to take a leisurely trip to the Queen City, maybe some shopping…..," his grin was infectious, "afternoon coffee and beignet at Café Du Monde?" He wiggled his bushy eyebrows and winked.

Susanna's lower lip jutted out in pout fashion, her smile vanishing as she spoke. "You just made that suggestion, because you want to check in with the police there about what happened last night. You can't fool me Radburn."

His head bobbed back and forth as he tried to verbalize an apology. "Well, okay…. ummm… it had entered my mind, but if them boys had managed to escape… well, ah… we'll be outta here soon enough and on our way west to be with the girls," he rambled on, "Whatever ya want ta make of the day Susu, is fine with me. I'm all yours." Rad cocked his head as a big grin took over his face; thick eyebrows bopping playfully.

"Rad Lee, you are impossible and everything father said you were!" Rad's eyebrows arched in counterfeit shock as his wife continued. "And is most likely the reason I fell in love with you, but I'd rather languish in bed this morning than go into the city."

He squinted his close set eyes and countered, "Does languish mean ta stay in bed alone?"

Susanna smiled nonchalantly answering, "Yes it does, Radburn," tossing her honey colored hair invitingly, "but I never said it was my first choice, so why don't you come back to bed."

"I'd hate for it to get around that you been languishin' without me." He said spiriting the coffee from her hand back to the tray before lobbing himself onto the bed next to her. Wide eyed innocence played on his masculine face as he teased her. "Is the young lady planning on taking advantage of this old country sheriff?"

They laughed, talked and played like they had when they were first married until the sun claimed the noon sky. It was then that she proclaimed maybe they were too hasty is their decision to leave Louisiana and that she still wanted to meet the famous US marshal from Dodge City and his infamous 'saloon owning' woman. An argument nearly erupted before Rad fully understood that his wife had been reading up on the American woman's right to vote. Susu had vehemently proclaimed "a woman can own a successful drinking establishment and make money off men's indulgences but is robbed of the right to vote those same men into office is downright un-American." He was truly caught off guard when his demure spouse suggested that she'd be delighted if their daughters should someday become successful businesswomen.

They were a curious renaissance couple and totally devoted to each other.

Matt Dillon unceremoniously slid his large body out from under Kitty Russell's. He stumbled around the ill lit room, making his way to the door and groused loudly upon finding that there was no lock on the inside.

The redhead snickered into the pillow. "Matt, this is a sanitarium. They lock people in their rooms. Patients can't lock the staff out."

Continuing to grumble, the big man began shifting furniture in front of the door. "We'll see about that one, Miss Russell."At which point Matt shoved the back of the desk chair firmly under the doorknob. He limped slightly as he made his way to the window, pulling the drapes open minimally to allow the early morning sun to bring a crisp reality to the room.

"Are you alright? I mean, you know I was playing… Come on back to bed, Matt." The drowsy woman uttered into the pillow. Matt returned to sit on the bed and when his large hand toyed delicately with her cinnamon colored tresses, Kitty pouted, "….mmm… too bright…. Don't wanna get outta bed yet."

"Well, I need to think." He answered calmly; gathering her into his arms as he stretched out on the bed.

"Do you need that much light to think?" Kitty breathed, snuggling into him.

"Ummm…. no," Dillon countered, "but I want to see your face."

That statement brought the redhead full awake. She turned her head, so her chin was propped on him and gazed up at her big man's rugged face. Kitty's eyelids fluttered trying to focus, as a look of concern clouded her eyes.

"Matt?"

The question was simple and blunt. "Are you still planning on marrying me?"

Kitty squinted her sapphire eyes and Dillon wasn't sure if was because of the sunlight or his question.

"Why?" She queried; her eyebrows furrowed menacingly.

"Well, ahh… I was wondering if you'd like to get married here….. I mean, in New Orleans." He corrected himself.

Kitty's eyes slipped closed; her head shaking negative ever so slightly she hummed, "Uh unhhh." As she nestled back into his lower chest, her slim fingers trailed down his stomach.

"Oh…" Matt responded cautiously, "You're still gonna marry me…..?"

He couldn't see the sleepy wistful smile on her face when she answered, "Yup." Her fingers trailed past his navel.

"For richer or poorer," he added, "forsaking all others?"

Considering her former transgressions and the fact that she walked out on him, sadness washed over her, before she nodded silently in response, whispering, "I do."

"And do you promise to serve, honor and obey me?"

Her eyes closed and a smile bloomed on her lips as she hissed persuasively, "Yesssss…"

A short chuckle from deep in his chest followed, "By golly, I almost believe you."

After a moment of quiet, Kitty quipped, "At least in the bedroom."

The room fell silent as Matt toyed with her long silky tresses that draped across his body. Sensing something was on the lawman's mind, Kitty gently appealed, "Matt?" as she rotated her head to survey his face.

His broad hand caressed her face, smoothing the stray curls blocking his view of her features. She watched, noting that he seemed to focus on a particular piece of hair as he chose his words. Words seldom came easy to Dillon, especially when they were spoken from the heart.

"Kitty, you know I've always loved you." He then gathered his courage to look at her. "I promise to cherish you… because you are my friend… ummm… my partner and will always be my better half." The redhead's eyes welled but remained quiet as he continued. "I continue to be honored and well… kind of amazed that you still want to be a part of my life." He smiled shyly as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I want to always be there for you, Kitty…." He sighed in resignation. "This kind of talk… well, ummm…. doesn't come easy."

She shifted her body, bringing her face close to his. "Shhh… I know cowboy, I know." Kitty nodded her head towards the blocked entryway. "That door is pretty secure, so why don't you do what comes natural."

His smile brightened, "I had in mind to do just that, but I… ummm…I thought you also deserved to hear the words. You see, ah… I had a lot of time to practice." He chuckled to himself. "Just ask Buck. He's a very good listener."

Her chortle was cut short as he continued uncomfortably offering her his heart. "There was never a time that I didn't think that you were the most beautiful woman in the world…..with or without face paint," Matt declared seriously, "covered in mud or prairie dust…. or bruises. Oh sure," his lips curved in a half smile, "when we were, you know, together….I said things… I suppose they came from the heart."

"Indirectly…" Kitty added with a twinkle in her eye.

He sighed sadly, "Maybe so…. maybe so…," with forlorn his voice, "but Kitty…."

She pulled herself up to his eye level; her deep blue eyes meeting his cornflower blue ones. "Show me, Matt Dillon!" Biting his stubbled chin playfully, Kitty added, "We do have lost time to make up for, so show me, cowboy."

As she hovered over him, Matt lazily dragged his fingers up the sides of her body. He stopped abruptly when he realized the dressing Doc had wrapped around her was missing.

"Kitty, where is the…." The sentence went unfinished when she purposefully stretched out on his warm body.

"It was itchy, Matt, and annoyingly hot."

Gently taking her shoulders to try and still her movements, Dillon tried to reason with her. "I don't think that was a very good idea and Doc is not gonna be too pleased when he finds out you took that off."

"Oh, and you've always obeyed Doc's orders, mister!" She snapped, before sighing, "Let's not fight."

His blunt response, "Why not?" was met with a fiery glare but Dillon cradled her soft body; rolling the two onto their sides as he lightheartedly confessed, "I sure do love makin' up."

It was well after the lunch hour when Matt became aware that someone was trying to open the door. He relaxed in the knowledge that the door wouldn't budge, but jumped at the knock on the door that came a few minutes later.

They heard Doc's irritable grousing "I guess they are planning on sleeping the rest of their lives away. Ya know, they aren't as young as they used to be…. That marshal is in semi retirement and well, running a saloon can be extremely tiring…." Matt and Kitty smiled at each other, listening to Doc's litany.

Kitty finally broke their silence. "Everything okay, Doc?" She called out to him.

He grinned as he heard the muffled voice. "Oh, fine….fine, Kitty…. the earth is still rotating around the sun, it's bound to be a muggy day again and I have eaten two meals alone… thank you very much." Before either of the couple got a chance to respond, the old physician added, "Oh, and Rad was here about an hour ago. Left a note for you, Matt."

Dillon grunted as his body was unwilling to move. "Slide it under the door, Doc, would ya."

"Oh, for the love of…" the old sawbones grumbled; rubbing his mustache, "I have nothing else to do, Marshal Dillon….just call me the pony-less express….." He continued ranting as he shuffled off. "Or mebe I could be your man servant, an' be fetchin' your mail… and polishing yer boots….."

Dillon's body resisted his attempt to roll out of bed to retrieve the note. Before he could make another attempt, a very energetic and blissfully naked Kitty Russell scampered to the door. Matt relaxed back into the pillows momentarily appraising the view before him. The redhead's soft curls bounced in the breeze created by the ceiling fan; the sun blazing in through the window brightened her pale form along with accentuating her freckled skin. She quickly assessed the lusty look of admiration on his face, along with other responding parts of his body as she handed him the note. Kitty looked down at herself before squinting her eyes questioningly at Dillon.

"Your… umm… you…. aww, by golly Kitty….," he gushed awkwardly, "seeing you like this…, with the sun on you an'… well… reminded my of the first time we made love at Silver Creek." He offered her a lopsided grin while trying to keep in check his growing desire by asking her to read the note so he could get dressed.

"Oh," she said impishly, slowly swaying her hips as she moved closer to the window, "as I recall, I was expecting a simple picnic of fried chicken and champagne and was seduced by your wily ways, Matt Dillon."

"Could be, your memory is better than mine." He slowly pulled up his pants. "_I recall_ a very naked, surprisingly freckled redhead attempting to capture my undivided attention by prancing into the creek. Now read the note from Rad to me while I put on my boots."

Kitty stared at him; one cinnamon eyebrow arched, before whipping the letter open with dramatic flare. "I got more than just your undivided attention that afternoon, cowboy!" Then, she cleared her throat before proceeding to read the scribbled message.

_Dear Matt,_

_First of all, I hope you found Kitty well. I know you were mighty worried about her, my friend._

That's sweet, but how well was I?" Kitty inserted teasingly. Matt's response was a grunt as he pulled on a boot.

_That was one hell of a night last night. Haven't experienced that much excitement in years! _

_Susu and I made up this morning and I hope that Kitty and you are on speaking terms. _

_Susu was wondering you would be fit for sharing an early supper later. She is eager to meet Doctor Adams, too. Needless to say, my wife won't rest until she meets you and Kitty. I'm guessing, the stories I spun to my Susu, about our time in Texas gives you something to live up to. At least you are as tall as I remember, Pard._

_We'll be at Pop Fredrick's Tavern over on Boston St. around 5:15. If you still eat biscuits like you did back in the old days, Dog Bait, this place makes the best bread and biscuits this side of New Orleans. Meal is on me, of course!_

Raising her head, Kitty watched Matt move the furniture until the big man finished and moved to put on his torn shirt; hiding his muscular chest from her gaze. His head was down concentrating on his large fingers maneuvering the buttons when he spoke.

"Anything else? I'm gonna go have some coffee with Doc and then get cleaned up. Maybe that'll take the edge off the old boy." Dillon looked up to see her studying him with a contented smile on her lips that nearly made him blush.

"You think taking a bath and shaving is gonna make Doc… pleasant?"

He pursed his lips and scowled. "You know what I mean…..and," jutting his chin out, his eyes raked the length of her still naked form, "ya gonna stand like that while I open the door?" The corner of his mouth curled. "Besides, I know how long it takes you to get ready to go out, so you best get ta movin', Kathleen!"

Kitty threw her head back and laughed with gusto. "Yes, marshal…. You know me too well!" She picked up a pillow to hide at least her torso as he turned the doorknob.

"Ummm, honey…," he spoke, still facing the door, "do ya want to stop in St Louis and get married?"

"My my my," she dropped the pillow and grinned; grabbing the top sheet while quickly closing the space between them, "you're sure in a hurry to get hitched up, cowboy! Why's that?"

Cupping her face between his massive hands, Dillon declared simply in a husky voice deep in his chest. "You!" He offered her a tender kiss, bordering on chaste, but the ardent look in his bright blue eyes conveyed the world to the redhead.

"Okay Dog Bait," she provoked him saucily, "go brighten up Doc's day and I'll get ready." Clutching the sheet to her bosom as he turned the doorknob, Kitty added, "Oh, Matt, could you see if someone could bring me some coffee? I didn't get much sleep last night."

He spoke over his shoulder nonchalantly, "See ya later, Kitty," and was gone; leaving the redhead to ponder the times she had heard him say that phrase. This was the first time she actually didn't feel a kick in the stomach worrying that he might be called off to Hays, or the myriad of other places and situations that provoked painful thoughts.

With the door closed, Dillon turned and found himself nearly colliding with a young nurse.

"Oh," Caroline exclaimed, quickly shifting out of the lumbering lawman's path, "Doctor Adams asked me to let you know that he has gone back to the guesthouse."

"Sorry Miss," Dillon mumbled, not hearing what the young woman had just said, "Where is Doc?"

"He ordered Harlan to bring over bath water and coffee... I think for you." She blushed at the thought of the big man bathing, especially after the early morning talk she had with the older nurse, Eugenie.

Matt's mind was elsewhere causing him to fluster. "Who ordered what, where?"

"Doctor Adams," she spoke with regained emotional respectability, "and he ordered bath water and coffee to be brought to the guesthouse, which is where he is right now."

Dillon sighed; mentally steeling himself for the old physician's wry counsel. "Could someone bring Miss Russell some coffee?"

"If Cookie doesn't have time, I'll be happy to get Miss Kitty some coffee."

Smiling weakly, Matt responded in kind. "Thanks, ummm and ah... thanks, for the message from Doc." Adding under his breath, "I think."

Nearly three hours later, a freshly shaved and neatly dressed Matt Dillon all but breezed past the family room. If it he hadn't caught the flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye, he would have found himself knocking on the door of Kitty's empty room. Doc and the lovely redhead were so engrossed in conversation, that Dillon's entrance into the family room went unacknowledged.

Noting the serious look on the old physician's face, Matt pulled up a chair and sat down. The only greeting he offered Kitty was a nod of his head and a warm glance of understanding.

Doc stopped momentarily. "Fell asleep in the tub, did ya?" He huffed at Matt, "I looked in on you to make sure you hadn't drowned, before I came over here. Kitty had asked me about Lucian, so I've been explaining what happened and where he is."

"Yeah, I was wondering where he was. He always seemed to be around, especially when you least expected it." The marshal was speculating as he spoke.

"Lucian has gone home to visit what is left of his family before he heads off to medical school." Doc re-explained, "Marcellus had made arrangements for the boy to go to school in Washington DC."

"You two ready to go?" Dillon stated as he offered Kitty a hand, in gentlemanly fashion to escort her.

"We have been ready," Adams bristled in his usual manner, "We've been waiting on you!"

"Kitty gave Matt's hand a gentle squeeze; leaning into him she conspired quietly, "Cleanin' up didn't help."

Matt winked at Kitty. "Your carriage awaits."

The old physician rubbed his face before throwing the couple a look. "Yes, and that has been waiting on you as well!" Doc took the lead and trundled ahead.

Rad and Susu were already at Pop Fredrick's when the trio from Dodge City arrived. The dining room was a comfortable place not unlike Dodge's Delmonico's. The bar was in the back and although it had a separate entry in the rear of the building, was accessible from the dining area. All eyes were on the tall man and the stunning redhead entering the eating establishment as they made their way to the sheriff's table. The two couples fell into pleasant conversation. Kitty found Susu to be smart, witty and curiously less refined than expected. Susu chattered with Kitty as if they'd known each other for years. Though the three men talked freely, recalling their pasts and the war, Doc found himself drawn to the hallway to the bar.

"Excuse me," Adams said as he pushed himself up from the table, "I think I can use a little liquid outlook regulator. I'll be right back."

Kitty looked at the marshal, "Matt, maybe you better go with him. See if he is alright."

Both of Dillon's dark eyebrow rose high on his forehead in surprise. "By golly Kitty, I'm probably the reason he needs that regulator."

The group laughed in unison and found themselves talking about the old sawbones until he unceremoniously arrived back at the table. Pulling on his earlobe, Adams eyed the two couples before commenting, "My middle name is Burrton, in case you haven't delved that deep into my life."

The momentary silence was broken with Kitty's laughter. "Sit down, Curly. We've been waiting for you, before we ordered."

"Now listen here, young lady," Doc pointed a finger at the redhead before rubbing his cheek absentmindedly, "that's good, 'cause I'm hungry."

The group placed their order as the conversation continued. The sad discussion of the events at the sanitarium led to the explanations about Lucian and the running of things at Fenwick.

"I'm gonna be staying on here a spell, until Doctor Fenwick returns from Boston. Someone has got to look out for things here and Doctor Bonaventure is too busy to do that full time. It will also give me a chance to help send Lucian on his way to Washington." He added proudly as he reached in his jacket pocket for his spectacles and a small envelope. "When I was wiring to get Lucian's train tickets arranged, I took the liberty of purchasing two train tickets back to Dodge City."

The physician smiled, replying in a calm fatherly fashion. "You two need to get your lives back in Dodge. I'll be along as soon as I can." His temperament became stern as he added, "And don't you two get any ideas about getting married until I get back there."

A choked laugh flew from Kitty's lips. "Oh I'm glad you warned us, Doc, because Matt has already suggested we get married here in Louisiana or in St Louis."

Dillon rolled his blue eyes knowing the good doctor would have something to say about that.

"Now listen you two…" he glared at the couple who, although used to his temper, were near mortified at the vehemence in the old man's eyes. "I've been waiting twenty years for this! Twenty years of… 'Sorry Kitty, the badge'… twenty years of … 'I love him, but I have to leave him'…. Twenty years of fights and reconciliations… of pain and joy… two headstrong young people that'd ignore their physician's advice at the drop of a hat." Adams rumbled on, picking up steam like a runaway train. "Oh no…. after all these years, I'm owed the chance to suffer the pleasure of giving two people away at a wedding ceremony."

Rad and Susanna Lee looked on in disbelief as Kitty smirked. Dillon scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Two people, Doc? You are only supposed to give the bride away."

"Well, I'm changing the rules. I'm giving the bride _and_ the groom away. And that's the way it is! Now, let's eat!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Whatever It Takes**

Chapter Twenty-two

Pop Fredrick's was a popular Covington establishment and Radburn Lee, being the parish sheriff, was a familiar face to most of the patrons. He smiled and chattered through much of the meal, nodding to the clientèle as they studied the people sharing his table. Susanna fawned over Doc Adams to near embarrassment. Kitty played with Matt's thread bare shirt cuff, making mental note to purchase him a new one, as the Dodge City marshal consumed what seemed to be his weight in beef, biscuits and onion gravy. Dinner and company were enjoyable.

"Now listen here, Doc," the small round woman clucked, holding the physician's arm, "you don't need to stay at the Fenwick. We have plenty of room and…"

"Well now, that is a mighty tempting offer," Adams replied as he patted her hand, "but I think it is best that I spend as much time as possible at the sanitarium, until Doctor Fenwick arrives home."

The sheriff's wife's momentary pout was replaced with a wide-eyed grin. She stared at her husband as she spoke.

"I have an idea and know Rad will agree with me," she turned briefly winking at Kitty. "We'll expect you for Sunday supper and any other meal you have time to make it over for!"

Matt chimed in, "Doc, ya can't beat that." Dillon smiled at the redhead whose elbow he was nudging. "I can't remember a time, seeing Doc eating alone."

When the old man started to protest, Kitty gently added to the fire.

"Pay him no mind, Doc." The redhead smiled slyly, "I know for a fact that you have always enjoyed picking up meal tabs for Festus, as well as Chester."

Shaking his head as he exhaled sharply, Doc Adams pulled on his earlobe before arranging his hat firmly on his head.

"I'm taking the carriage and heading back to the sanitarium. It is way too early for you youngsters to call it a night and this way you'll have to choose someone else to harass" The old man leaned on the back of his chair, continuing, "Kitty, I'm sure that the resourceful local sheriff, to Susanna's right, will make sure you get back to the Fenwick in one piece."

Nodding his head towards Dillon, the physician quipped as he turned to exit. "Then again, Marshal Dog Bait there could do some guard duty too, I think!"

There was a smile of satisfaction on Adams' face, as Kitty's bawdy laugh reached his ears through the buzzing of the restaurant's clientle.

Dillon mumbled a farewell, as Susu and Kitty sung out their goodbyes. Rad was already on his feet slapping his old friend on the back; prattling on, as the big marshal rolled his eyes.

"Well," the redhead jibed playfully, "I can hardly wait to hear how you managed to get that nickname, marshal!"

Smiling at Kitty, Radburn Lee opened his mouth to speak, but caught Dillon's icy glare. He stood slack-jawed, as Matt sighed.

"I'll tell her later."

Dillon stood, towering over the love of his life; his blue eyes pleaded for emotional acquittal. "How about we get some air?" His soft appeal was coupled with the offer of his arm, in gentlemanly assistance.

"Sounds like a fine idea!" Rad responded to what seemed like the whole dining room.

Smiling up at Matt, Kitty's eyes twinkled. "I could do with some fresh air and a walk at dusk sounds innocent enough." She winked at Rad as she squeezed Dillon's arm. "Then you can tell me the deep dark secret of your nickname."

The two couples exited the restaurant into the cool early evening air. Once outside, Radburn Lee took an authoritative stance while speaking. "I don't know about you, Matt, but I'd feel a whole hell of a lot better if that walk was a little closer to the Fenwick." Lee twisted his ample mustache in thought. "How 'bout we drop the two of you off just south of Boston Street and spittin' distance from the sanitarium. It'd be a nice short well lit walk … avoids the park an' should give ya just enough time to explain yer secret to yer fiancé. Ya know,' he continued, "Susu guessed mine before I even told her!"

Matt and Kitty chimed together. "Really." Their deadpan faces brought a lively chortle from the sheriff's diminutive wife, who exclaimed, "That's a fact!"

The group laughed in unison as they walked towards Rad's small buckboard.

"Come sit with me, Kitty," the little woman chirped, "I wanna hear all about your Long Branch."

"Well it really isn't mine anymore."Kitty clutched Matt's arm, giving him a grateful smile as he helped her up onto the wagon.

The seat bounced as the Susu plopped down next to Kitty. "Oh, I know that." She smiled, "What I mean is… ummm… was that where you met Matt?"

To Dillon's relief, Kitty laid out their first encounter at Delmonico's far less descriptively than she might have. The tale of their first meeting was a short as the ride to the other side of the park. Matt leaped from his seat on the front bench of the wagon, keen on getting Kitty to himself.

Rad turned to look at Kitty. "You sure ya don't want a lift all the way back?"

She offered Matt her hand, quipping, "Thanks Rad, but I think Marshal Dog Bait and I could do with a little after dinner stroll." She noticed Dillon roll his eyes and smiled beautifully for the tall lawman as he took her hand in assistance.

Bidding their dinner companions a warm goodnight as she looped her arm around her tall escort. Pleasantries exchanged, the marshal and his woman strolled off into the semi-darkness.

They walked in comfortable silence enjoying the early evening air, laden with camellias and moss. As the couple passed under a flickering streetlamp, Kitty stopped and looked up at her man, now eying her stoically.

"I've seen that face before," she said nonchalantly, "what's on your mind, cowboy?"

"Nothin' really," Dillon offered with a soft smile, "I was just thinking about home… Dodge City, and wondering whether you'd be happy there now."

"Oh Matt," Kitty sighed, smiling up at him "I'd be happy there. That's where I met a certain tall blue-eyed lawman. He and everyone else that I care about live there. I need to ask Doc whether I really have to stay at the Fenwick any longer. All I want now is to get back to that dusty little cowtown in Kansas… and be happy again."

"Then I'll send a telegram tomorrow, to see the schedules for trains heading west"

Kitty sighed contently as Matt pulled her closer, and they continued their sunset stroll. When she sighed once more, Dillon spoke quietly as he looked ahead, to the next pool of light from the corner street lamp.

"Something on your mind, honey?"

He could hear the smile in her tone. "There are a number of things on my mind and several of them involve that mouth of yours."

Dillon chuckled as he let her pull him into the circle of flickering lamplight and back him up against the lamp post. Looking up at him seductively through her auburn lashes, but keeping enough distance so not tempt her own will, Kitty purred.

"Tell me about it, Dog Bait."

Realizing she'd played him, Dillon groaned as his hands dropped to his sides. "Awww Kitty, I was young and foolish."

"I wish I'd known you when you were a boy," The lovely redhead offered her man a comforting smile, as she ran her hand up his arm, I'll bet you were one big rascal!"

"By golly Kitty," the big man lamented, "I guess I'm as uncomfortable with that nickname now as I was when I was labeled with it."

The marshal carefully chose his words and Kitty patiently watched Dillon's face, as the mental impasse slowly melted away. Finally he took a giant breath and began. "Let's see… I must have been about fourteen or so at the time. There were five of us. I guess you'd say we sort of ran in a pack, including Rad, and like most boys that age, we got into mischief." Dillon chuckled to himself, the boyish smile Kitty loved so much lit up his face. One of the things we liked to do was pilfer fruit from some of the locals' fruit trees, for ourselves… and our… ahh… friends."

"The old Widow Bittner's place." His voice took on a melancholy tone. "By golly, I haven't thought about that in years. Her place only had a couple dozen Mexican plum trees, guarded by one old tired mutt from the front porch. I was taller and faster than the others boys, so I was… the decoy." Forgetting his inhabitations, Dillon grinned. "My job was to keep the dog busy while the other boys grabbed the fruit. I'd.. umm… sneak up to the porch and surprise him, then let him chase me away from where my friends were… ahhh… giving them an open shot at relieving the widow's trees of their plums. I was taller and faster than the other boys and could lob myself over the fence nearly before old Stonewall Jackson was off the porch. The widow was a big follower of old Stonewall, Kitty," he added in response to the redhead's quizzical look, "and come to think of it now, that dog did take after the general!"

He paused as if he'd like to stop there, but the attentive redhead gave her man a cuddle of reassurance to encourage him to continue with his story.

Matt sharing bits of his youth always captivated her. He'd proven to be a very guarded and private person, disclosing only short glimpses of his life as a youth, before their years together. Taking another breath, Dillon continued his tale.

"Well Kitty, the last time we … ummm…. our little gang of fruit thieves visited the widow Bittner's, things didn't go as planned. Ya see, she had gotten herself a new dog, a much younger, much faster one." He added with amusement, "So needless to say, it was me that got surprised that day and… ah… well, I didn't quite make it over the fence as planned."

Eager for the whole story, Kitty urged, "And…?"

She couldn't see the blush rise on Matt's face as the story continued on. "Well, as my hands hit the fence and I was about ready to pitch myself over it," Dillon stopped, pushing his Stetson back on his head to better see Kitty's reaction. "Jackpot…. That was the pup's name… Jackpot caught up and… ummm… latched on to my …backside." Seeing the redhead's eyes widen, Matt corrected himself. "I mean, the back of my pants."

"Oh my, Kitty grinned, "I don't recall seeing any …sign of a dog bite, or any previous… incidents on that part of your body. Perhaps I need to take a closer look later."

Dillon laughed, mostly out of embarrassment. "He just latched onto my back pockets, Kitty, and the dungarees gave way."

"Oh Matt, that isn't so bad!"

The tall man pulled the brim of his hat back down onto his forehead. "No Kitty, you don't understand… I.. ummm… I didn't have anything on under those pants… nothin'!" Matt swallowed hard and pressed on, "And there were some girls with us. Girls we were trying to impress."

Kitty's bowed lips pressed into a flat line as she forced herself not to laugh. "I see." She stated somberly, before a small chuckle escaped. "I bet they were impressed by that view, all the same. I, for one always am!" Knowing her man and how uncomfortable he felt, she offered him a loving smile. "Don't worry, cowboy, your secret is safe with me."

"But it is a cute story." Kitty murmured, reaching up to pull Dillon's face down to her, upon hearing him grouse at her critique. Matt's disapproval dissipated as soon as a tender kiss was planted on his frowning lips. "Let's go home, Matt."

Happy for the subject change; He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her slender body close. "We're almost there, honey. The Fenwick is less than a block away."

She stood on tiptoe to steal another kiss, whispering, "…and you'll see about the train schedule back to Dodge tomorrow? I only need a day or so in…"

She was cut off mid-sentence, as Matt's mouth covered her in a searing kiss that made her cling to his muscular body for support, as her senses spun. Releasing her lips, his mouth blazed a path to her ear.

"Trains tomorrow," she heard him mumble, "tonight…"

Through the warmth of her own arousal, Kitty felt his strong body stiffen and his left arm tighten as it wrapped fully around her back.

"Honey," the tall man's hot breath in her ear caused Kitty's knees to momentarily weaken, "I think someone is in the bushes. Hold tight!"

In one unusual movement, the lawman gently swung the redhead out of the way with his left arm as his right hand smoothly pulled his Peacemaker free from its holster.

"United States Marshal!" He barked, "Come out with your hands up…."

Kitty moved behind Dillon, lightly gripping the back of his courting coat, as a small elderly woman presented herself, but not with her hands above her head. Instead, her hands fussed under her skirt in a feeble attempt to hide the details of being interrupted while using the shrubbery as a public privy.

"Pwan eskiz… mmm… a sorry, sorry," the woman said with an accent that Kitty couldn't discern. "I knew I'd not make it home."

Stepping out from behind Matt, Kitty eyed the odd woman, adjusting a scarf covering graying hair and noted her thick even eyebrows were many shades darker. Despite her slurred words and drunken stance, Kitty didn't believe the woman was really drunk. She seemed harmless, but definitely odd.

"Come on, Marshal Big Fist," Kitty Russell quipped playfully, "I have packing to do and someone needs their beauty sleep."

Hearing the nickname bestowed upon him years ago by Sergeant Holly, Dillon responded with an exasperated chuckle, shaking his head, he secured his Peacemaker. As he straightening his jacket, Matt never took his eyes off the curious woman that had emerged from the bushes and now wobbled towards the park. Kitty threaded her arm around the big man's elbow, leaning into him as he watched the stranger disappear amongst the trees and whispered. "I'd bet my last dollar that she isn't drunk, Matt. I'm not so sure she is as old as she wants us to think she is either, but she seemed harmless."

Dillon placed his large hand over the Kitty's, as it rested on his forearm. His gaze shifted down to the woman at his side.

"Maybe, but she wasn't doing what she was trying to make us think she was. You know Kitty, if I thought she was harmless, I'd probably stopped her from walking through that park alone."

Kitty's brow furrowed as she retorted. "Why that's might gentlemanly of you, marshal… and under the circumstances, I don't think I want to know how you came to the conclusion that she wasn't taking care of a personal need in the bushes!"

Dillon's head tilted back; a bottomless baritone laugh bubbled up from his chest and was quickly joined by Kitty's deep rolling one.

Hearing the duet of laughter coming from around the corner, the old woman stopped momentarily to listen while removing her head scarf. Picturing the handsome couple she had just left, she shook her head in disgust, as she disappeared into the lush green park.

"Such a waste." she spat. "Tutti a causa di quella rossa testata puttana… that whore."


	23. Chapter 23

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter 23**

The Fenwick was cloaked in semi darkness as Matt unlocked the side entrance door. Holding it open for Kitty he placed his free hand on the small of the redhead's back and encouraged her to step inside.

Wrapping his arm around her waist possessively he said, "I'll escort you to your room, Miss. Kitty." His bright blue eyes shined as he continued, "… if you don't think that too forward of me."

Kitty's chortle echoed down the silent hall.

Proceeding the short distance to Kitty's room, they noticed light spilling into the hallway from the family room. Doc Adams sat comfortably in a large leather chair reading a medical journal. Having heard the redhead's recognizable laugh, the old sawbones momentarily eyed the doorway, in the hope of getting her attention.

When the couple briefly peered in, the physician beckoned, "Oh Kitty, come in here a minute, would you? I need to tell you something." Finally looking up at Matt the old man said cheerfully, "Matt…. I see you got our patient back here unscathed."

Matt considered a retort.

But the redhead beat him to it. "No one hardly laid a hand on me." Kitty then offered a bewitchingly innocent smile to the tall lawman while she continued talking to the aged doctor. "And I need to ask you a question, Doc."

Doc watched with amusement as Dillon's gaze dropped from Kitty's freckled face to her breasts, where it lingered long enough for the woman to notice. The big man's study shifted to the redhead's face, when he noted her stance changed; hands now on her hips, she clucked playfully.

"Why Marshal, I thought you were only escorting me to my room, not taking inventory."

Matt's eyes widened at the thought of being caught in such an ungentlemanly act, but the look of love was evident behind Kitty's mischievous stare.

Doc's distraction continued as he watched the couple's wordless communication and both were taken aback when they realized the old man was enjoying their personal moment.

"Curley…!" Kitty's tone was that of a reprimanding mother, "it isn't polite to stare."

Adams pulled his spectacles off and perused the floor momentarily as he smoothed his mustache and gathered his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Kitty… Matt…," his eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "but by golly, it's just so gosh darn good to see that look of yours after a year."

Dillon cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

Kitty's pale skin colored with acknowledgement as a soft smile bloomed on her lips. "I can't seem to take my eyes off him."

"Oh Kitty," Dillon playfully chided, as he thumbed in Doc's direction, "I've watched you admire that aging silver haired gay dog…. for years!"

The physician huffed and was about to fire comments back when Kitty interrupted, "I'm actually happy to see anything, and to quote an old friend… you both have been a sight for sore eyeballs!"

The trio shared a nostalgic laugh, in their mind's eye each imagining their old friend, Festus.

"So what do you need to tell me, Curly? Then, I have a question for you."

"Listen you two, since I've decided to stay on here for a while, I thought it best to move out of the guest house. Harlen brought my things over here. Then I can be closer to the patients." He smiled up at Kitty. "You, Miss. Russell are, to the best of my medical knowledge, perfectly fine. So, I've taken the liberty of moving a few of your things over to my former room in the guest house."

The old sawbones rubbed his thumb on the back of his earlobe as he winked at Matt. "Now, when I say a few, I mean a very few… like your toiletries. I'd need a couple of pack mules to get all you belongings over there!"

Matt laughed openly causing Kitty to throw a hard glare.

Kitty turned to leave, "Then I'll need to grab a few things and I'll be right back, mister." Though her tone was firm, she winked at Matt playfully.

Adams called out to her as she was exiting. "Could you do me a favor, Kitty and check Matt's arm… redress it? I left things over there for you to use."

"You thought of everything, Doc! I'll only be a few minutes." Kitty quickly exited.

Rosy color spread up the lawman's neck to his ears when Doc requested Matt do the same for Kitty.

Seeing Matt's distress Doc explained, in his best physician's voice, "Now don't be alarmed at the absence of stiches."

"Huh?" Dillon responded quickly, "… but I saw…," and was immediately interrupted by the old physician gloating.

"Yeah, I did a masterful job at that…. making it appear like I was putting stitches." He beamed, tilting his head in thought.

"But Doc…. I don't understand.

Looking up at Dillon, Adams blinked his eyes as if trying to focus. "I was actually trying to keep you two from rushing into things, but I lost sight of a few things."

"What's that, Doc?" Matt questioned.

"Well, I'd almost forgotten what it's like to be in love. When I was young…," he sighed, "I was in love a time or two."

Kitty chimed in as she re-entered the family room, carpet bag in one hand and a large leather satchel in the other, and exclaimed, "You're still young, Curley!"

The old physician smiled warmly. "Why thank you, Miss. Russell….. oh, and you had a question for me."

"Doc, I was wondering when I could leave the Fenwick. I have a hankering for a steak at Delmonico's."

The old man's eyes widened. "Either you are very, very, very hungry or you have totally forgotten that the beef at Delmonico's could often be just as tender as a well broken in saddle."

The trio chuckled until the old sawbones fussed with frustration as he reached into his vest pocket. "Oh, for the love of…," Adams grumbled to himself, "I almost forgot. Matt, you've gotten a telegram."

Dillon reached for the note. "Damn!" The big man growled as he marched to the corner of the room. Snarling even more, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Doc watched with amusement as his dear friends' emotions galloped out of control.

The fiery redhead scrunched her lips in disgust. "No!" she barked then stomped to the corner opposite Dillon. "Please tell me this isn't happening already?"

Doc watched with amusement as Matt and Kitty's emotions galloped out of control.

Trying to suppress a smile the physician swiped his mustache saying, "I'm not sure I can rightly do that."

When Matt and Kitty moaned angrily in unison, old Doc Adams couldn't contain himself. He had to laugh out loud, "It's not as bad as either of you think!" Addressing the irritated lawman, the old doctor smoothed his mustache once again, chiding in a fatherly manner. "Now Matt, read that telegram to Kitty."

Adams then addressed a very annoyed Kitty Russell in a stern, yet mock doctor-like manner. "You best calm down young lady, because it's from Newly, not the War Department. Remember, you are still under doctor's care, ya know!"

She blushed; a pouty smile on her face, as she closed the space between Dillon and herself.

"Come on, Cowboy," her tone now warmly comforting, "Doc said it isn't that bad. No one died, right?" She added sarcastically.

Matt pursed his lips, the muscle in his jaw dancing as he clenched his teeth and mumbled, "Damn that Burke!"

Kitty winked at Doc jesting, "Well, I guess he didn't die."

"No he didn't, Kitty." The big man fretted gruffly, "He got wind of our plans to return to Dodge and has the whole town planning a big celebration.

As Dillon handed the telegram to Kitty, Doc snapped, "I just bet I know what wind blew that information in Burke's direction. And it wasn't Newly."

"I know you think it was Festus, Doc," Dillon offered the old sawbones, "but there's a real good chance it could have been Barney at the telegraph office. I've told him time and again that telegrams are private."

Adams brightened. "Oh, I know that all too well, U. Tagalong!"

"Seems I owe Barney a big thank you hug," Kitty giggled, "for at least sharing your private telegram with Matt."

Doc began to sputter.

Matt shoved the leather satchel under his left arm, picked up Kitty's carpet bag with his left hand, then wrapped his free arm around the redhead, guiding her toward the door. "Come on, Kitty," he said loud enough for the old sawbones to hear, "you said someone needs their beauty sleep."

The thud of the hefty book snapping shut was followed by Adams acerbic retort. "Yes, I think all of us could use a full night of uninterrupted sleep."

"Night Doc," Kitty called out to the mustached father-figure then whispered to Dillon, "I was actually referring to you, mister."

Dillon's only response to Kitty was a grunt, before he tossed a goodnight to Adams over his shoulder. The couple moved wordlessly across the short distance to the guest house. The moon shone bright through the thin layers of clouds in the darkened sky.

"Smells like rain." Kitty spoke mindlessly before taking another deep breath.

With his head tilted in her direction, Matt chuckled, "How can you tell? It seems to always smell wet here."

"I dunno," she pondered, "the wet air smells sweeter, or something."

Luggage still in hand, the tall man leaned over, inhaling the redhead's familiar fragrance at the back of her neck. "Ummmm… Something smells mighty appealing."

"Whoa there, Dillon," Kitty reacted in playful seriousness, "no funny stuff from you. I have your medical issues to attend to!"

He pushed the door open to the guest house laughing with carefree abandon. "Yes ma'am, Doctor Russell, ma'am."

Watching Kitty scurry to her room, Dillon followed with her bags.

"Just set them over there, Cowboy." the redhead instructed, "then take that shirt off and get cleaned up. I'll be over in a minute to redress what needs redressing."

After nearly a half hour, the now drowsy marshal lumbered silently, boot and shirtless over to Doc's former bedroom. Not waiting for a response after rapping on the door, Dillon found Kitty deep in thought. She had pulled the pins from her hair and was brushing its length with slow deliberation. He stood quietly in the threshold admiring the view. The indigo peignoir that now graced her slender figure revealed nothing but alluded to much more.

"By golly," Dillon slurred huskily, his mind and body awakening with lightning speed, "if I would have seen an outfit like that when I entered Doc's office, I might have considered taking a bullet more often, Doctor Russell."

Throwing the brush on the bed, Kitty offered drily, "I think I can safely say, an' Doc would agree with me, _you_, Marshal Dillon, have taken quite enough bullets!"

The material of her dressing gown flowed as she turned to see Dillon in all his boyish barefoot glory, accented by his hands buried in his pant pockets and thick head of head now disheveled from a short nap. The redhead released a restrained chortle, "You look like Huckleberry Finn, Cowboy," as she attempted to wipe moisture from her cheeks.

Seeing her pink rimmed eyes, Matt was at Kitty's side in less than a heartbeat, his broad hands gently caressing her arms as he whispered comfortingly.

"Kitty? What's wrong honey?"

Her eyes batted away the residual tears that clung to her auburn lashes. "I'm fine Matt, wonderful, in fact! I can hardly wait for you to meet Maisy."

"So, why the tears?" His left hand rose tenderly rose to her chin as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh Matt," she sighed, "I bought this little outfit I have on over six months ago and have never worn it. I thought I had Maisy fooled into thinking that I'd bought this…. ummm… because I decided to… ah…accept one of the… well, ah… gentlemanly advances made by one of my would-be suitors."

Dillon's choked response was a simple, "Oh…"

Kitty placed her small hand over the scar closest to his heart, the bullet wound that caused her to seek a life in Ballard, Kansas and away from Dodge City with its stalwart lawman. "Somewhere in my mind… maybe it was my own dream… fantasy…. Oh, Cowboy…." She laugh quietly, "Maisy knew that very day she helped me pick it out, that I only wanted to wear it for you. So she made sure it got here. She sent a note with it saying what better place to wear it than a crazy house, since our 20 year relationship has bordered on lunacy."

While Kitty was talking, Matt stepped back to further admire her, his eyes raking her body from head to toe as he licked his lips. "What did you say about fantasy?"

As if ignoring the question the redhead retrieved the medical items from the dresser then sashayed out of the room.

"Come on, I have some doctoring to do."

Dillon caught up to her easily and boasted in her ear. "So do I, Miss Russell."

"Oh really?" One eyebrow was raised as she turned to him, "And I suppose I'm the patient."

"Yup."

"Well, Doctor Marshal Man, I know what kind of doctoring you have in mind." There was a playful lilt in her tone as she entered the bedroom. but stopped in her tracks at the big man's simple reply.

"Mebe." After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Matt continued. "Doc wants me to check out your wound, honey…. Ya know, redress it."

Kitty stopped in her tracks at the big man's short response.

"There's a first time for everything." The redhead quipped, "You think you are prepared to undertake the task?"

Offering a lopsided grin, Matt replied, "I think I can manage, now that I know that Doc never stitched you up." His head cocked slightly as he asked, "Did you know that he never put stitches in you the other day?"

Kitty continued into the bedroom while the tall man leaned on the door frame. "Sure I did." Then she chuckled, "But not until the next morning when I found that that old devil had carefully put stitches into the new corset he'd just cut off of me!"

Matt grunted at the thought of being left out of the loop. His reaction triggered the redhead to thrust her chin up scrutinizing the shirtless marshal. "How is it you didn't take note of that this morning?"

He rolled his eyes as his face colored. "Guess I was concentrating on other parts."

Laughing broadly, Kitty snatched his hand and tugged him over to the lamp on the dresser. She began to redress his wound. Though she had seen worse wounds suffered by Matt Dillon, this graze, close up, looked raw from the layers of clothing and gauze rubbing against it.

The big man watched her closely as her slender fingers tenderly cleaned the small gash and couldn't help but smile at her intense focus punctuated by the fact that she was biting her lower lip. When he released a small gasp, Kitty returned a gasp thinking she had hurt him. She looked up at him wide-eyed to find a devilish childlike smirk on his rugged face.

"By golly, Doctor Russell," he spoke shyly, "you are adorable."

Kitty pursed her lips and tried in vain to act annoyed. "Matthew Dillon!"

"Oh, so now I'm Matthew? Even though you are cuter than Doc, I think you have his … ummm… quick temper."

"Yeah," Kitty pushed him away stating bluntly, "and I think you're gonna live, marshal." Turning on her heel, she took one step towards the door, when Dillon snapped.

"Hold it!" He wrapped his hand around her slender wrist as she tried to strut in the direction of the door, sniping a bite back.

"In your dreams, Cowboy!"

His tone was a dark whisper meant for himself, "Oh yeah, that's happened too."

Turning her head to look at him Kitty suppressed a laugh, "You've gotten mighty talky in your old age."

"Yup." Dillon squinted his eyes. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"Back to my room to get some sleep," she professed, "just like Doc wanted."

"Not hardly," he commanded, "not dressed like that, and besides, Doc wanted me to check that wound of yours."

Gently twisting her hand free from Matt's loose grip, Kitty untied the sash. The tiny silver-gray mother pearl buttons came next. Methodical.

Slowly.

Not only was the big man enticed but he was also thankful that he wasn't going to have to fight the multitude of tiny buttons that his fingers were too clumsy to handle. Dillon sat down on the edge of the bed as she walked towards him.

Kitty grabbed the small medical kitbag and plopped it on his lap. Positioning herself between his long bent legs, Kitty let the peignoir slide to the floor then proceeded to untie the half dozen ribbons that held the top of the sleeping garment closed.

Matt stilled her hands, hoping to release the ties himself. Kitty played the part of the patient, trying to ignore Matt's slow methodical ministrations by studying her surroundings in the soft lamp light. Dillon was relieved that the little silken ribbons cooperated with his calloused manly hands.

A quiet hum rumbled from the big man's throat at the sight of the redhead's supple left breast's involuntary reaction to his gently sweeping aside the smooth cobalt shaded material, to better access Kitty's injury. Not being a man of medicine, Dillon found himself also studying the fine sprinkling of cinnamon colored freckles that embellished her pale skin. His mental considerations ceased upon hearing the redhead's voice.

"See, it isn't that bad," Kitty chirped, trying, but not succeeding, to sound unaffected by his touch.

Unconsciously he groaned at the sight of the large multicolored bruise that had blossomed around the small cut as Matt peeled away the soft gauze protecting it.

"Kitty honey, this has to hurt."

She noted his eyes filled with concern and smiled down at him.

In their long relationship, it was rare that Matt saw Kitty's fair skin damaged and the memory of the most damaging clouded his gaze and the redhead immediately recognized the look. She cupped his weather worn face in her hands, tilting it upward to look into his eyes.

"I'm alright, Matt…," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead, "and we'll work through what happened in the past together."

He wrapped his long arms around her slim waist pulling her close. He carefully snuggled the side of his face between Kitty's breasts cautious of her injury.

Kitty encircled his head and planted her lips in his soft disheveled hair. Once again feeling home, the couple sighed in unison as their eyes slid shut. Synchronized breathing led the gentle sway of the couple's bodies. Her mind and body began to succumb to sleep while Dillon was lulled into a comfort zone that only she could provide. His strong arms encircling her body held fast when Kitty's knees buckled and gently swiveled her next to him on the bed.

"You okay?" He questioned quietly, his voice tainted with concern.

Her eyes were still closed as she nodded her head and offered a sleep smile.

"Come on…." Carefully laying her on the bed, Dillon murmured, "Someone needs their beauty sleep." Dragging the light coverlet over her body he continued, "And by golly it isn't you, because you look as beautiful as that first moment I spotted you in Delmonico's."

Kitty reached up to cradled his weather worn face in her soft hands, as Dillon placed a brief tender kiss on her up turned lips.

Her darkened eyes met his. "Matt Dillon, you are beautiful to me…..inside and out."

"Ha!" The big man chuckled deeply; turning the lamps down as he crossed around to the other side of the bed. "Maybe Doc needs to reevaluate your eyesight!"

Kitty watched with ardent lidded eyes as her man shed his pants and slid into bed. Within moments she could hear his relaxed breathing accented by an all too familiar rumbling snore.

"Hey, Cowboy." she whispered, disbelieving he was asleep. It was then Kitty realized she wasn't actually sleepy. She also never imagined sharing a bed with a naked sleeping Matt Dillon while she still donned this beautiful new nightdress, having fantasized his peeling it off her body.

Momentarily pouting, "Matt," she purred, "someone is wearing too much…"

The silence was broken by a loud gravelly snore.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'll do it myself."

After shimmying out if the diaphanous piece of lapis colored lingerie, Kitty slithered her cool body close to her sleeping giant.

"Matt?" Her beckoning was in the light singsong tone of their youth, "Matt, are you asleep?"

Dillon rolled away from her onto his side, a low reverberating sound of pleasure emanated from his chest as he nuzzled his pillow. Kitty couldn't see the playful grin on his face when he moaned.

"Oh, Hannah…"

"What?" The redhead squealed in indignation.

Matt was quick to roll over and wrap his arms around her before she had a chance to leap from the bed. His robust baritone laugh along with the twinkle in his eyes told Kitty she'd been so simply conned. When he pulled her body against his, she knew there was more on his mind than just teasing her.

"Matthew Dillon, you are a rascal!" She tried to affect anger, "How could you even…"

He swiftly placed a large hand in the small of her back, pulling her against his growing surgation. "How could _you_ even think…," he half chuckled, "Don't make me drag you out of bed, Kitty Russell, so you can look at yourself in the mirror."

"You're not dragging me anywhere and how could you been so mean about Hannah?"

"How was I mean?" He teased, "I was thinking about you….all the time."

Their playfully banter rolled to more playful foreplay which led to a spirited coupling that rivaled their youth. Exhausted, they succumbed to sleep, bodies still intertwined, as well as their souls.

It was late in the morning when a happy and contented Kitty Russell stretched leisurely, reaching out to the opposite side of the bed.

Matt was gone.

She fingered her engagement ring and smiled. Closing her eyes, better replayed the previous night's lovemaking. And for the first time rejoicing in the knowledge that her man hadn't left their bed to make his rounds, protect good citizens, or take a bullet from an outlaw.

Yes…. TBC


End file.
